Un amor para siempre
by iOssy Cullen
Summary: ¡HIATUS!-¿Que pasa cuando tu novio te traiciona, viajas por otro rumbo y te encuentras con malas amistades, que te llevaran por el mal camino hasta que te conviertas en la oveja negra de la familia?.
1. Prefacio

**Summary: Bella acaba de salir de una situación muy mal con su ex novio, ya que el se fue con su mejor amiga, pero las cosas cambian una vez que a su padre lo envían a otro país por su trabajo, en ese momento Bella descubre quien será el amor de su vida.**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Satephenie Meyer, obvio la historia es mia..espero les guste**_

_**Disftutenla!=)**_

Prefacio:

Estaba sola sin nadie, sin protección, justo como lo había pedido...El se había ido pero sus recuerdos me perseguían.

Todo era una tan duro no podría soportarlo ni un minuto más, me levante de la cama, algo mareada por cierto pero no me importaba, ya nada importaba en esta vida, y en cualquier vida que haya.

Me dirigí a la cocina, empecé a buscar en todos los cajones, hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, unas tijeras, pero no me satisfacía del todo, busqué y busqué hasta encontrar algo mejor, un cuchillo.

Lo cogí, estaba muy afilado, pero no me importa, nada vale la pena si el ya no esta conmigo.

Empecé con la punta del cuchillo a cortarme las muñecas, cortó en un segundo, y salía mucha mucha sangre, eso me ayudo un poco, entonces mas abajo hice otra cortadura, salio más y más sangre. En total me había hecho 18 cortaduras, 9 en cada muñeca

Hubo algo, no supe descifrar que sería, pero de repente me sentía mucho más mareada de lo que estaba, todo me daba vueltas, y no logré comprender por que razón se produjo esto. Llegue a mi cuarto un poco mas cansada, un poco mas débil, quise llegar a mi cama a recostarme un momento, pero no pude porque me faltaban las fuerzas y fue en ese instante que sentí el piso en mi espalda, no tenía ganas de levantarme así que me sumí en el sueño más profundo que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.


	2. Desastre

**Desastre.**

Estaba…Bueno no sabia donde estaba, todo me resultaba extraño, nunca antes había estado en este lugar. Pero no me resultaba extraña la persona que estaba conmigo, lo amaba tanto, no podría ser real. El se había ido y me había dejado sola.

Íbamos cogidos de las manos, como en los viejos tiempos. En un lugar muy extrañamente familiar. Nunca antes había estado ahí, pero era una sensación como Déjà vu. Pero tampoco lo estaba soñando, era muy hermoso para ser cierto.

Me dí cuenta rápidamente que era un prado, un muy hermoso prado.

**¿Qué hacemos aquí?** – pregunté. El se tensó al momento.

**Pensé que querías estar aquí, es mi prado lo ****encontré hace unos meses, y pensé que querías conocerlo** – dijo con su voz, tan hermosa, no sabia como me había enamorado de este hombre, era realmente especial pero, de un momento a otro me traicionó, llevándose todo mi ser con el, dejándome vacía, sin vida, sola.

**Mmm...****…Y tu qué haces aquí? **

**Pues somos novios, acaso no lo recuerdas? **– QUE! Novios no! No quiero volver a sufrir lo que ya sufrí, no quiero volver a caer en la inconciencia.

**NO!**,** yo que me acuerdo, tú me dejaste por otra! Por mi mejor amiga! Eso nunca te lo perdonaré** – casi grite. Me alteré demasiado rápido. No me gustaba, perdón corrijo, no me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos y peor el, después de lo que me hizo.

Después de que dije eso, todo se volvió oscuro, ya no estaba en ese prado tan hermoso. Todo se hizo tinieblas. Los árboles hermosos, altos, ya no estaban, en lugar de eso había mucha mucha tierra. Parecía un desierto, SI! Un desierto esa era la palabra correcta. Pero no tenía miedo, porque él estaba conmigo.

Pero cuando me giré para ver donde estaba, ya no había nadie. Él me había dejado como antes, SOLA, no se por que rayos confíe en el. Si una vez ya me había engañado. ¿Porqué esta vez iba ha ser diferente?

Empecé a gritar mucho, no me estaba controlando. Hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo, como queriéndome levantar. No quería saber quien era. Tal vez fuera el nuevamente pero ya no quería que fuera el, no quería que nadie viniese y me rescatara de este infierno. Preferiría mil veces estar aquí, en vez donde pasamos nuestros días felices. En esa cuidad horrible. No se como me pudo haber gustado New York. Todos decían que era una cuidad hermosa, pero para mi, esa cuidad era como el mismo infierno.

En ese momento desperté, pensé que no había estado dormida, todo había sido tan real.

Pero no estaba en la habitación de siempre, estaba en otro lugar, uno que no se me hacía conocido. Tenía paredes blancas, una ventana enorme a mi lado derecho. Después sentí que algo hacía ruido.

Tic Tic Tic

Giré mi cabeza a mi izquierda, y había una de esas máquinas que te contaban los latidos del corazón, me puse a pensar que eso no más había en un solo lugar…UN HOSPITAL!

Un hospital, mi peor pesadilla, odiaba tanto los hospitales, nada bueno salía de ellos, y lo peor de todo tenían habitaciones horribles, las camas muy incomodas y lo peor de todo, tenían AGUJAS!. Pero, no me acordaba como llegué aquí, porque estaba aquí.

Me intenté levantar pero justo cuando apoyé mis manos con la camilla, no podía creerlo, el estaba ahí, dormido en el sillón que estaba en frente mío.

Miré para todos lados en busca de algo para lanzarle, y en la mesita de noche que estaba a mi izquierda había unas pastillas. Las cogí con mucha precaución para no hacerme ningún daño. Y fue cuando vi mis brazos vendados. En ese instante me acordé de todo lo que había pasado. Me había cortado las venas.

Lancé las pastillas y dí justo en el blanco, él se despertó muy alterado y fue cuando vio que lo estaba mirando.

**Qué haces aquí!** – le dije muy enfadada.

**Cuidándote, veo que ya has despertado** – Claro que estaba despierta, y si no lo estaba entonces quien le había lanzado las pastillas.

**OK**** claro, pero yo que sepa tu te fuiste para mas no volver** – enseguida se tensó de inmediato, parecía que se había quedado en shock.

**Bella, claro que me fui, pero no para no volver, me fui porque quería tiempo , quería saber si encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no te hiciese sufrir como yo lo hice, alguien que sepa como sanar heridas, pero veo que no encontraste a alguien así** – agachó la cabeza resignado.

**Claro que no ****iba a encontrar a alguien así, Jacob, primero tu me dejas, diciendo "que te ibas con Nessie mi mejor amiga!", nadie puede sanar esas heridas y después vienes como si nasa hubiese pasado, a querer arreglar los errores que hiciste!** – grité. No me gustaba que estuviese aquí, solo traía y traía recuerdos, pero no se si esta vez pueda salir de ellos.

**Es cierto.** **No puedo reparar esos errores, pero si puedo hacer que sanen esas heridas** – dijo agachado la cabeza.

Como podía ser tan cínico, después de lo que me hizo, viene a arreglar los errores diciendo que el si puede arreglarlos, que puede sanar mis heridas, las heridas que el me hizo, las que el mismo causo. En ese instante entro la enfermera, le quise decir que se lo leve. No quería saber nada de Jacob Black.

**Señores, porque gritan. En esta ****área no se pude gritar **– dijo la enfermera muy enfadada.

**Enfermera, que hace él aquí**!**quien lo dejo entrar **– dije señalando a Jacob.

**Tranquilícese señorita Swan. Lo dejamos entrar por que el dijo que era su novio y vino a cuidarla, ya que sus padres están almorzando y sus hermanos en el instituto.**

**El para mí no es nada, puede hacer que se vaya por favor, no lo quiero ver **– dije un poco mas tranquila, pero de esta Jacob no se iba a salvar.

**Señor Black, por favor retírese**. - dijo la enfermera

Parecía que no quería salir, que quería quedarse aquí, como el dijo. Todavía no me podía creer que lo hubiesen dejado entrar, y lo peor mis padres y mis hermanos no estaban conmigo. Pero al fin Jacob salió con la cabeza agachada, y no era para menos, si yo pudiera levantarme, de seguro que le habría dado una cachetada. Era lo menos que se merecía, por ser tan cínico, tan idiota, tan…bueno..todas las malas palabras que haya en este mundo

Jacob se fue, pero trajo muchos recuerdos a mí, recuerdos hermosos, pero también recuerdos tristes.

No se para que volvió, para hacerme ¿sufrir?, con esa excusa de "quiero reparar todas la heridas que cause en ti", si parece que sí. Pero yo no quiero saber más de él, quiero sacarlo de mi visa. Pero no se que me pasa. No puedo.

Después de esa inquietante charla la enfermera me puso unos calmantes y..no recuerdo más.

A la mañana siguiente. Bueno el ya no estaba ahí, pero estaban papá y mamá, eso era una mala señal. Pero no era para menos que su hija trate de suicidarse. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue, que ni Jasper ni Rosalie vinieron a verme en toda esta semana que estaba en el hospital. Talvez estuviesen enojados porque su hermana, su hermanita menor, trató de suicidarse.

Ese día fue largo, mis papas me regañaron hasta más no poder. Estaban realmente desilusionados, me decían palabras como **"Por que rayos hiciste eso" **o **"Tu eras el orgullo de la familia" **o **"No tenías que recurrir a esos extremos"**. Pero eso no fue todo. Después de la semana llegamos a casa y Emmett, mi hermano mayor, no me dirigía la palabra. Debí haber herido sus sentimientos. Nos llevábamos tan bien, y después del incidente, puff, todo se fue a la chingada **(1).**

Por mi parte, no les presté atención, por que eso ya es pasado, y como se decir **"Lo pasado, pisado"**. No se volvía a hablar del tema. Me vestí rápido, pero en cada movimiento que hacía me dolían las muñecas.

Papá se ofreció a llevarme al instituto, y como era de esperarse todo el mundo se abalanzó sobre mí. Odiaba tanto eso, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

**BELLA!- **gritaban todos - **Como estas! porque faltaste tantos días!**

Lo único que hice fue decirles que estaba enferme y punto, no quería decir la verdadera razón, y claro tampoco quería la compasion de nadie, en ese momento vi que mis mejores amigos se acercaban, Jane y Alec, ellos eran gemelos, y me parecía tan divertido, ya que a veces hablan en el mismo instante. Ellos corrieron a abrazarme, ya que ellos sabían lo que me había pasado, pués también fueron a verme al hospital.

La primera en abrazarme fue Jane, sentí muy cálido su abrazo, y por que no, si nos conocimos hace muchos años, y eramos inseparables.

**Bella, amiga como estas, te encuentras mejor? **- siempre tan preocupada mi amiga, por eso la quería mucho, el único defecto de ella es que le gustaban la compras y yo no las aguantaba.

**Si un poco mejor pero no mucho, pues ya saben lo que paso** - dije agachando la cabeza, en ese instante me abrazo Alec.

**Te extrañamos mucho sabes, nos hiciste mucha falta, pero ya no estés así, aplica tu frase, Lo pasado pisado! **- me regalo una sonrisa, de esas que te hacen sentir mejor, y como no hacerte sentir mejor con ese amigo que tenía, de seguro, por nada del mundo aunque me pagaran $1'000.000 no los cambiaría por nada, ellos eran muy especiales para mi.

Entramos a clase, y como siempre, un mal día para mi. Lunes,y lo peor de todo, empezaba con Literatura. Como odiaba esa materia, y peor a la vieja esa que daba clases. Siempre con sus historias tontas, o con su **"tienes que ser culto" o "yo no te doy ni una milesima de punto".** A todo el mundo nos tenía cansados esa vieja. Esa hora de clase paso rápido, ya que la mayor parte de la clase la pase escuchando m´sucia con mis audífonos. Pero eso ya no lo hago tan seguido, como cuando estaba en 4to curso **(2)**, en el tercer periodo solo por estar escuchando música casi pierdo el año...hehe..Buenos tiempos.

Y así pasamos a la hora del receso. Me reuní con Alec y Jane, conversamos de lo que pasó en mi ausencia, y Jane tuvo que tocar un tema que yo no quería tocar.

**Nota de la autora:**

**(1) chingada= pendejada, tontera, etc..****xD**

**(2) 4to curso= 1ero de bachillerato**

**Bueno chicas, que les pareció el primer capi..dejen sus reviews si les gusto..iap..hehe..**

**que tema creen que tocará la mejor amiga de Bella..**

**...trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible el otro capi..hasta la próxima..xD**


	3. Historia

**_Bueno como ya saben los personajes no son mios..son de SM...y la historia si es mia..hehe..^^ _**

**_DISFRÚTENLA!_**

* * *

**No sabes lo que paso Bella** - dijo Jane muy...se podría decir ¿inquieta?

**Que paso Jane?**- dije mirando a Alec, quien se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada

**Jacob regresó! -**dijo en un susurro. Eso obvio que lo sabía, el muy pendejo se había ido con toda su familia a La Push, una playa que quedaba por un pueble cito llamado Forks, y por supuesto con mi ex mejor amiga Nessie.

**Ah, eso, ya lo sabía, fue al hospital el primer día que desperté a ""cuidarme""** - dije imitando muchas comillas - **pero no le creí nada. Después dijo que algo sobre "que el regresaba para sanar esas heridas que el había dejado en mi"**

**Oh, enserio wow, no sabíamos eso, o sea que el muy cretino cree que volviendo con esas palabras lo vas a perdonar?** - dijo Alec, también en un susurro como Jane.

**Si, no se que le pasa, pero esta vez no va ha ser igual, ya no soy la niña tarada que con unas palabras de su amado lo perdonaría fácilmente, pues el esta muy equivocado.** – dije muy segura de mi misma, y era verdad, los hombres creen que con unas simples palabras todo quedará arreglado. No se quien les habrá enseñado eso, ello se equivocan completamente.

Después de eso no hablamos más del asunto, Hablamos de las tareas que habían mandado los profesores, saqué algunas copias de ellos porque no me quería retrasar en materia. Terminó el receso y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

Pasó Inglés, y luego matemática, esta materia era la que más odiaba, hacia unos problemas que ni siquiera entiendo, y lo peor de todo no se deja entender ese profesor, y por fin termino el día con la materia de Estudios Sociales.

Salí corriendo del curso, tuve que pedir permiso para entrar en el edificio de sextos cursos, ya que como yo estaba en quinto curso, estaba en otro edificio y no podía entrar. Cuando por fin logre pasar fui directo a Sexto Físico Matemático, donde estaba mi hermanita Rosalie, mi hermana mayor, ya que era gemela de Jasper, pero ellos se llevaban como perros y gatos. Con ella, bueno desde el incidente, como que nos conectamos más, me ayudó mucho, ya que Jasper no me dirigía la palabra. Ella me ayudó a no decaer de nuevo. Pero ella muy vanidosa, pero entiendo sus razones, ella era extremadamente hermosa, siempre a cualquier lugar que fuéramos ella era el centro de atención, y yo pues me sentía mal ya que era como un cero a la izquierda nadie me tomaba en cuenta cuando ella estaba conmigo, pero para mi era mucho mejor, ya que a mi no me gustaba llamar la atención ni nada por el estilo, era todo lo contrario de mi hermana, pero aun así la quería mucho.

En ese momento alguien me saco de mi burbuja, me dí cuenta cuando empecé a llegar al curso de mi hermana, me encontré con la última persona que hubiera deseado encontrarme en este inmundo mundo. Jacob, pero había razones muy obvias para que el también estuviera qui, venía a ver a su hermano Embry. El tipo estaba como enamorado de mi hermana, tenía una obsesión demasiado grande con ella.

**Hola **–dijo con esa sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento a cualquier chica que lo viera.

**Mm...Mierda, con quien rayos me vine a encontrar. **– Claro que esta última parte la dije en un susurro. Solo para que yo pudiera escucharlo.- **Hola **– dije de mala gana, solo por ser cortés.

**Porqué te portas así conmigo? ¿Qué te e hecho?, bueno no me respondas a esa pregunta, que haces aquí tan temprano y bueno en este edificio** – dijo Jacob

**Pues no es obvio, vengo a ver a mi hermana! Daahh **– bueno tal vez fui un poco sarcástica, pero no es para menos. El rompió mi corazón y es lo menos que se merece.

**OK ** dijo rodando los ojos y terminando la conversación. Después de eso se hizo un silencio profundo pera a la vez un silencio incomodo, que yo no me atrevía a romper.

Deje caer mi mochila al suelo y golpee la puerta del curso de mi hermana, para mala suerte estaba con el viejo de matemáticas que me odiaba. Ugh el si que no la iba a dejar salir a mi hermana. Así que puse cara de preocupada y dije:

**Licenciado Redbird Buenas tardes **– aquí se puso buena la cosa, empecé a dramatizar un poco más hasta que se me salieron las lágrimas – **Puede salir Rosalie por favor, paso algo en la familia muy grave y tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato **– ese rato Rosalie se empezó a reír muy bajito, ya que ella sabía que yo estaba fingiendo y que no lo hacía demasiado bien que digamos, pero el viejo ese si que se preocupó.

**Claro señorita Swan, Rosalie Swan salga con su maleta, espero que ese familiar mejore **– dijo el viejo Redbird, yo ya no aguantaba más las ganas de reír, pero tuve que contenerme, me empecé a morder el labio para no dar alguna sospecha, y cuando me doy cuenta Rosalie también estaba mordiéndose los labios para no reírse, pero cambio su gesto para actuar un poco, pero ella si que lo hacía bien.

**Gracias licenciado Redbird – **dijo eso y salió

Al salir y cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas, cogimos mi maleta y nos íbamos tiendo hasta que nos dolió la barriga y nos salieron algunas lagrimas. Y Jacob nos estaba mirando con cara de **"Estas están Locas"**, pero no me importó eso fue aun mas divertido.

**Gracias Bella, ya no aguantaba más con ese viejo **– dijo Ross parando un poco de reír.

**De nada Ross, cuando se te ofrezca, espero que hagas lo mismo por mí algún día **– dije con un pucherito que ella me había enseñado hace algunos años.

**Claro, solo me mandas un mensaje de texto y listo **– dijo dándome un abrazo, y empezando a reír de nuevo.

Con Jasper hubiese sido mas gracioso, el habría puesto más énfasis, pero el estaba enojado conmigo.

Salimos de los edificios hacia el estacionamiento, donde Jasper nos esperaba en su Porche Plateado, y vaya que ese si que era un hermoso y muy rápido auto.

Nos hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que entremos en el auto. Se me quitaron todas las ganas de reír, y me subí en es asiento de atrás. Y Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto. Si por mi fuera conduciría yo misma, pero no tenía la edad para conducir, tenía 17 y me faltaba un año, pero Jasper por estar terminando sexto curso al igual que Rosalie y ya cumplió sus 18 años ya podía conducir. Bueno a decir verdad todos estábamos por terminar el año de estudio. Y se acercaba el baile de promoción **(1)**. Pero como yo no pienso ir no me preocupaba. Claro que unos cuantos chicos me lo habían propuesto pero les dije que no que tenía que pensármelo.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso. Solo Rosalie hablo para decir **"hola" ** a Jasper pero el no le devolvió el saludo.

Jasper se estacionó frente de casa y apago el auto. Rosalie bajo primero, después supuestamente tenía planeado bajar yo pero Jasper me dijo que me quedara que tenía que hablar algo conmigo.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos mirando y ella solo se encogió de hombros y cerro la puesta del auto, yo me pase al asiento del copiloto mientras me sentía observada por Jasper.

**De que quieres hablar Jasper? **– dije muy tranquila, pero mi voz sonaba un poco tímida, bueno no tímida, un poco preocupada.

**De esto! **– dijo apretándome muy fuerte el brazo y subiendo la manga de mi sweater para que se viesen mis heridas de cómo me había cortado.

**Déjame!, me lastimas **– dije tirando un poco de mi brazo para qué me soltara – **y por que quieres que hablemos de esto! Si tu no me dirigiste la palabra hasta ahora. De que sirve que hablemos! Si el daño esta hecho, o podemos volver el tiempo para que no me corte.**

**Mira Bella…te acuerdas de María mi ex novia? **– pues obvio que me iba a acordar de ella, si ella también le rompió el corazón a mi hermano y se fue para nunca volver.

**Si porque? Que pasa con ella? – **porque venía a tocar el tema de María, sinceramente no entendía a mi hermano.

**Sabes porque ella no volvió? –** no respondí, solo me limite a negar con la cabeza –** Por que ella esta muerta **– dijo en un susurro, sabia que para el era lo mas duro pero nunca me imaginé que María estuviera…muerta.

**Porque! Que le paso! Por que recurrió a esos extremos **– sabía que no debía actuar de esa forma ya que yo también había querido morir

**Lo mismo que a ti, pero ella se cortó mucho más profundo.**

Eso me dejo sin habla. María que parecía toda una mujer fuerte, valiente, se había suicidado. Entonces me dí cuenta que ese era el secreto que Jasper siempre nos oculto, y descubrí algo mas.

Para querer morir debes cortarte más profundo. Pero como no se me había ocurrido!

**Pero ella.. Porque lo hizo? **– Jasper me miró y vi en sus ojos miel que intentaba protegerme. Quería que no actuase como lo hizo María.

**Porque..Mira, ella lo tenía todo, dinero, ropa, autos, y a mi que nos amábamos tanto. Pero se dio cuenta que sus padres no se preocupaban por ella, y ella quería atención de ellos y de sus hermanas, no quería mas su dinero, quería que la amaran como una madre ama a sus hijos, como su madre amaba a sus hermanas. Pero a sus padres no les importó, ellos trabajaban y trabajaban, para sus hermanas si tenían tiempo pero para ella no, ella era un cero a la izquierda.**

**Así que para que sus padres le prestaran atención, calentó un cuchillo al extremo se podría decir, y se empezó a cortar las muñecas. Primero con cortaduras finas, que casi no se notaban, pero luego probo con cortaduras más profundas, muy muy profundas hasta que sintió que algo se cortaba en su interior. Ella había puesto el pestillo a su habitación, tal y como tu lo hiciste, y ella empezó a desangrarse. Después de un momento que no salía, sus padres y sus hermanas se preocuparon mucho, por que llevaba mucho tiempo en su cuarto, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y la dejaron ahí, sin saber que se estaba muriendo. Al día siguiente su hermana mayor Nettie trato de abrir la puerta, y cuando lo consiguió vio a María, pálida, fría, y desplomada en el suelo y como no, llena de sangre. Su otra hermana Lucy llamo inmediatamente a la ambulancia. Sus padres estaban llorando, se preocuparon por ella cuando ya fue tarde, cuando ya no le podían dar el cariño que ella necesitaba –** no me había dado cuenta que Jasper estaba llorando, imaginando viejos tiempos –** llego la ambulancia y el paramédico dijo que no había nada que hacer, que ella estaba muerta.**

Estaba paralizada, no sabía que responderle después de o que me había contado, después de ese secreto que tanto se guardaba, trate de desviar la vista viendo hacia el cielo, mirando como las nubes se hacían anaranjadas anunciando la llegada del _crepúsculo._

**Pero Bella, a ti no te pasa lo mismo, a ti todos te queremos como no tienes idea, todos te apreciamos. No queremos que nada te pase. Porque para mí y para todos nosotros eres nuestra pequeña, nuestra muñeca de porcelana, que fácilmente se puede romper. Por eso me disgustó tanto que te hayas hecho eso. No quería perderte como perdí a María. Solo te pido que cumplas una promesa. No es gran cosa para ti, pero para mi vale mucho.**

**Claro Jasper dime, te prometo cualquier cosa **– dije

**Prométeme que no te volverás a cortar, por mas deprimida, desilusionada y/o triste que estés, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer **– dijo secando sus lágrimas

**Si Jasper te lo prometo, discúlpame por esa estupidez que hice** – dije abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pude, gracias a Dios que el también me devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

**(1) baile de promocion = baile de graduacion**

**_Que les pareció el capi?_**

_q__ue creen que pase en el otro capi...hehe_

**_chikas no he recibido ni un review..por que?_**

_acaso no les gusta el fanfic..kieren ke algo cambie?_

**_háganme saber..=)_**

_Gracias a HEAR ME CRY...por agregar el fanfic a sus favoritos..^^_

**_hasta la próxima..^^_**


	4. Plan

Salimos del coche y entramos a casa. Yo me sentía mucho mejor después de que Jasper me haya dirigido la palabra otra vez.

Subí directamente a mi dormitorio, sin cenar, no se que me pasaba los últimos días, no tenía ganas de comer nada. Entre a mi dormitorio le puse pestillo a la puerta, otra vez -que ironía- Me puso los audífonos y puse el volumen más alto que tenía en mi iPhone. Con mi canción favorita Firework de Katy Perry.

No se como pero logré dormir. Más tarde me levanté y mire al reloj que tenía enfrente de mi cama, y vi que eran las 3:30am, no me había dado cuenta que me había olvidado que no estaba debajo de las cobijas de mi cama, por eso tenía mucho frío. Me cambié de ropa, me puse mi pijama de Victoria's Secret y me volví a dormir un poco mas.

A la mañana siguiente, bueno mejor dicho, mas tarde, no sabía que hacer – Ya que no había asistido al instituto por que me había quedado dormida- Obvio mis padres me dieron un sermón pero no me importaba. Y ano les hacía caso. Me había vuelto muy que mi importista **(1)**. Y todo se lo debo a mis padres. Pero claro todos piensan que los papás son lo mejor del mundo, que no puede haber cosa mejor que ellos, claro yo también me incluía en ese grupo, pero aveces no pensaba lo mismo, aveces para mi, Mis papas, eran lo peor, me trataban como a una sirvienta, y aunque ellos digan lo contrario yo se que lo que digo es verdad, pero aveces se comportaban de una forma tan especial, hasta he llegado a pensar que sufren de bipolaridad.

Ahora bien, estaba el otro asunto que es Jacob, bueno el se largó con quien supuestamente creía que era mi mejor amiga. Pero las cosas no siempre son como es debido. El se fue, dejándome hecha mil pedazos y cree que viniendo otra vez a mi visa se va a componer todo, que las heridas van a sanar fácilmente, pues estaba muy equivocado.

Ahora me siento mas destrozada que en un principio. Al comienzo sabía como manejarlo. No se como pero sabía. Pase todos los días de mi vida feliz con mis pocos amigos – obvio que sufriendo por dentro- pero ellos sabían que yo fingía, para que ellos se sientan bien. Después, poco a poco, fueron sanando de una en una mis heridas, pero no completamente. Quedaba un vacío que no sabía como llenarlo. Y después cuando estaba muy bien, casi lista, casi sana del todo. Llega el y fue como si esas heridas estuviesen estado cocidas, ya que para cuando legó…Todo se descosió rápidamente. No supe como repararlo de nuevo. Mejor dicho no se como repararlo.

Para mí, el fue mi primer amor, y dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida. Pues eso yo quiero evitar. No quiero caer en la misma trampa. Quiero encontrar alguien mejor, alguien que merezca la pena, alguien que me ame y merezca ser amado. Alguien en quien confiar.

Pero esa persona no es tan fácil de encontrar, esa persona tiene que ser muy especial Y no se encuentra en cualquier lugar. El amor no siempre llega en las condiciones adecuadas. Me quedé analizando esa frase por mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad, yo buscaba el amor, y el amor o se busca. Una vez Jane me dijo una frase muy bonita que desde el instante que la oí se me quedó grabada **"El que busca al amor, no lo encontrará, porque el amor no se busca, el solo vendrá"**

Siempre me decía cuando estaba triste **"El solo vendrá"**, por una parte era cierto, ¿para que buscar el amor? ¿Por qué? Algún día – eso espero- me llegará el amor. No en las condiciones convenientes pero me llegará.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, sin nada que hacer, sin nadie con quien hablar, Jasper y Rosalie estaban en el instituto ¿Qué estaría pasando en mi ausencia?, bueno cualquier cosa que estuviese pasando, creo que no debe ser la gran cosa.

Pase toda la mañana recostada en mi cama, leyendo mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas", era un libro genial, pero más genial era Orgullo y prejuicio. Me encantaba leerlos, una y otra y otra vez. Más bien dicho, me encantaba leer. Me había leído cientos de libros, pero ninguno como estos.

Llegó la tarde, más o menos eran las 2:30pm, y Jasper y Rosalie ya estarían por llegar.

Mama y papa se habían ido a trabajar, y llegaban por la noche. No sabía que rayos íbamos a comer, por que yo no había cocinado nada. Además siempre salíamos a comer a cualquier restaurante. Desde hace mucho tiempo, esperaba que ni a mamá ni a papá los enviaran a otros lugares en sus trabajos, ya que Charlie, mi papá, trabajaba como jefe de policía, y como siempre a todos los policías los envían a otros lugares, incluso a otros países. Pero ultimadamente lo dejaron aquí en New York, por que si no, casi una vez al mes nos mudábamos. Y pues en lo que respecta a mama, bueno Renee casi no estaba muy conforme con su trabajo, era vendedora de bienes raíces. Algunas veces llegaba de buen humor, otras veces, ni ella mismo se aguantaba.

Me había sentido extraña ese día, como si algo malo fuese a pasar. Bueno no tan malo pero si algo que seguramente me disgustaría.

En ese momento llegaron mis hermanos.

**Hola hermanita **–dijo Rosalie entrando a mi habitación, claro ella tenía una copia de la cerradura de mi habitación - ** no sabes de lo que te perdiste**.

Inmediatamente me senté en el centro de mi cama, y Rosalie se sentó en una esquina de ella.

**Hola Rose, como te fue en el instituto y ahorita mismo me vas diciendo que paso- ** me moría de la curiosidad, creo que hasta se me había entrado el bichito de la curiosidad, ¿Qué había pasado? Rose esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, pero no era de las normales, era una de las que me sentía muy a gusto con ella, por que era una sonrisa maliciosa, y esta chica tramaba algo malo.

Le devolví la sonrisa al instante y comenzó

**Bueno, llegamos al instituto a la hora normal, ya sabes como conduce Jasper, estacionó su porche en el estacionamiento y a unos 5 o 6 autos, había mucha gente. Nosotros no le dimos importancia, por que pensamos que era alguien**** que se compró un nuevo coche. Fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, obvio todas estuvieron aburridas y cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del receso entramos a la cafetería para pedir nuestro almuerzo. Pero nos quedamos en shock cuando la vimos. Estaba feísima, se había pintado el cabello de un rubio, de ese color que tienen las Barbies, y si te has de acordar que tenía un cabello castaño rojizo hermoso. Definitivamente no le quedaba, y a demás se puso lentillas...Doradas!, te imaginas, de esos ojos chocolates que tenía.**

**¿Quien Rosalie?, no se de quien me hablas –** alguna vez conocí a alguien con las características que me dice…. - **espera un momento, alguien castaña rojiza…No será talvez…- ** y justo en ese momento Rosalie me corto en medio de mi suposición

**Si Bella…Nessie volvió, ****tú ex mejor amiga, la tarada esa! -** gritó Rose.

**Mierda, enserio, y que pasó que dijo!** – otra vez el bichito de a curiosidad.

**Hahaha **– empezó a reír - ** Intentó coquetear con Jasper! , hahaha y lo mejor es que como Jasper y yo la odiamos tanto como tu, se puso enojadísimo, le hubieses visto la cara de la tipa, estaba con unas ganas de querer vengarse, Jasper no soporto más y nos empezamos a reír tanto que nos quedaban viendo con una cara de "se volvieron locos"**

No podía creerlo, Nessie había regresado, y lo peor estaba coqueteándole a Jasper, mi hermano, esa era una arpía.

Después de haberme robado a mi novio intenta coquetear con mi hermano, si que estaba loca.

**Entonces, que vamos ha hacer?** – le dije a Rose, ella me dedico una sonrisa malévola, a la cual respondí.

**Bueno, sabes que la mejor amiga de Nessie es Claire **– asentí con la cabeza para que mi hermana continuase – **Y que ha Quil, el amigo de Jacob le gusta Claire, y bueno, no podemos negar que parece que a Claire también le gusta Quil.**

**Si, eso se ve a simple vista **– obvio que a Quil le gustaba Claire, además ella me caía bien, era una buena persona, al igual que Quil, por suerte me llevaba con el, antes de lo ocurrido con Jacob, y Quil siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome.

**OK, entonces lo que vamos a hacer es esto: Vamos a hacer que Quil enamore a Nessie, obvio que el no se tiene que enamorar de verdad. Nessie se va a ilusionar, y en el momento que ****esta totalmente ilusionada…**- cortó como si nada, aunque en verdad me encantaba el plan, pero después de eso, que pasaba!

**Si?** – dije incentivándola a terminar.

**Quil le pide a Claire que sea su novia! **

**Siii! **– Empecé a gritar y a saltar en mi cama - ** me encanta tu plan, pero… tenemos un problemita, más bien un problemita es quedarse corto, sería mejor un problemononon de los grandes.**

**Cual probremononon! No veo el problema en esto! **– dijo Rose algo furiosa.

**Tu no, pero yo sí…Ya le preguntaste a Quil?, que pasaría si dice que no?**

Para eso si que no tenía respuesta, eso la puso a pensar, y a quien no, pero para mi que Quil no iba a ayudarnos en nuestro malvado plan. Pero no perdemos nada en preguntar.

**Mierda, es verdad, y si no acepta que hacemos?**

**No lo se, vamos a preguntarle.**

Lo bueno de nuestro amigo Quil, era que vivía en la siguiente casa a la nuestra, o sea era nuestro vecino.

Salimos de mi habitación, para irnos donde Quil, bajamos las escaleras rapidísimo que no se como con mi torpeza no logré caer. Salimos de la casa, y corrimos a la de Quil, tocamos la puerta como que si fuéramos a destrozarla.

Para nuestra buena suerte, salio Quil, lo sacamos de su casa hasta la acera, le preguntamos, le dijimos nuestro plan y no se como pero acepto. Ahora solo faltaba poner en marcha el plan.

Volvimos a nuestra casa con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro, y no se como pero la tarde se paso volando, en parte terminando tareas, otra parte terminando de hacer el plan, y otra parte cenando.

Nos fuimos a dormir rápido para empezar el plan rápidamente.

* * *

**_(1) Que mi importista = ke le vale miercoles, en otras palabras, no le importa._**

_**Bueno chicas que les pareció este capi?**_

_**Que mala Rosalie veradad? como va a hacer ilusionar a Nessie..o.O**_

_**Gracias a Yasmin-Cullen por el add a favoritos..^^**_

_**Espero tener mas reviews chicas...**_

_**No demorare en publicar el otro capi..^^..**_


	5. Recuerdos

**_Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD._**

**_Espero les agrade este capi, me inspiré mucho en el..hehe..y pss..disculpen por la demora, pero he tenido ciertos percances, creo que son los mismos que tienen todos los xicos y xicas de mi edad!EL INSTITUTO, NUESTRA PEOR PESADILLA...hehe.._**

**_Bueno este capi se llama "RECUERDOS" disfrutenlo..=)_**

* * *

Comenzamos el día, Sábado por cierto, empezó bien pero como nada puede ir como uno quiere…

Todo el día Jasper me estuvo molestando con el no se que de un chico de Londres que había conocido por el Chat, y que seguramente a mi me iba a gustar. Pero si ni siquiera lo conocía!

Paso muy rápido el día, y llego domingo, el día en el cual salíamos toa la familia a pasear al centro comercial, pero a mi la idea no me agradaba, me daba miedo solo de pensar en todas esas tiendas en un enorme centro comercial. Pero Rosalie era todo lo opuesto a mí, a ella le encantaban las compras, y obvio yo era su Barbie Bella, siempre me pedía que la acompañase a algún sitio para luego ponerme a mí la ropa, que por cierto no era de mi gusto, era muy exhibicionista.

Almorzamos en el centro comercial, y para poco también cenamos ahí mismo, pero ya no en Kentucky Friend Chicken, sino en McDonad's, y bueno llegamos a la casa a eso de las 11:00pm

Caí en un profundo sueño, y no esperaba más, ya que no iba a dar un paso mas con estos tacos que me puso Rose, y caminamos toda la mañana y la tarde. Por otra parte quería empezar el plan lo más rápido posible.

No sabía donde estaba, todo estaba tan confuso y borroso, no distinguía a las personas que estaban a mí alrededor, pero de algo estaba segura. Todo era un sueño.

Escuchaba gritos por todas partes, gente llorando, pero esto lo veía muy claro había mucha sangre por donde quiera que miraba. Después todo se hizo mas claro, yo estaba en el suelo, pálida, sin vida en medio de unos autos que habían chocado, yo era la víctima en ese lugar, veía a mis hermanos y a mis padres llorar, otros llamaban a la ambulancia. Pero algo no podía entender. Como es que no puedo verme a mi misma en medio de ese caos.

Me dí cuenta rápidamente que tal vez estaría muerta. Si! Esa era la palabra correcta. MUERTA.

Desperté con la respiración agitada, inconcientemente lleve mi mano derecha a mi corazón y lo note muy agitado, queriendo salir de mi cuerpo. Trate de calmarme pero no pude, todas las imágenes de ese terrible sueño inundaban mi mente. Bueno no era un sueño, era una pesadilla, una pesadilla muy vívida como si fuera a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

Miré al reloj que tenía encima de mi escritorio y marcaba las 6:30am, justo la hora e la que me solía despertar. Aunque no me maquillaba, me costaba horas y horas encontrar algo que ponerme, ya que Rose siempre estaba remodelando mi closet.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mi bata del closet y mi neceser para ir a tomar una ducha. Quería relajarme completamente, quería despejarme de esa horrible pesadilla. Llené la tina con agua y me sumergí en ella. No resulto como esperaba, no me relajo mucho, pero si un poco.

Salí de la tina, enrollándome una toalla, me fui directo a mi enorme closet – Todo gracias a Rose – Escogí un conjunto de ropa interior color azul marino, mi favorito por cierto, y un conjunto de ropa, muy extravagante para mi gusto, pero era realmente hermoso, muy pocas veces lo había utilizado, pero me quedaba genial. Siempre me lo ponía cuando quería atraer todas las miradas de los chicos – eso sucedía muy de vez en cuando-.

Me puse el mini falda color azul, una blusa tipo corsé negra que terminaba en punta, y una manga izquierda que se amarraba al cuello y caía en el otro brazo obvio negro, y con unos tacos, no tan altos ni tampoco tan bajos, en punta y negros. **(N/A..Foto del conjunto en mi perfil). **Eso me hacía ver una chica sexy y a la vez rebelde.

Me hice un peinado, suelto el cabello, con mis ondas naturales, y el flequillo que siempre me ha acompañado. Sinceramente me quedaba genial. Una última mirada al espejo y WOW! Me quede sin palabras con la chica que estaba en ese reflejo, sinceramente no era yo, ella era hermosa, con un cuerpo fenomenal, no parecía que fuese yo. Me dí la vuelta para ver al reloj y eran las 7:30am, una hora arreglándome, y faltaba media hora para ir al instituto. Así que salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar.

Rose y Jasper se quedaron viéndome mas de lo normal, mamá me dedico una sonrisa al igual que papá, pero no se me paso desapercibido cuando se cayo la mandíbula de Jasper, pero enseguida la cerro. Al terminar el desayuno salimos corriendo con mis hermanos ya que se nos había hecho tarde.

Pasamos por la casa de Quil, para saber si quería ir con nosotros, y claro que acepto, ya que ahora mismo comenzaríamos con el plan.

Cuando nos subimos al Porche de Jasper, puso la música a todo volumen, tanto que el carro comenzó a vibrar, eso me dio mucha gracia, también bajamos las ventanas para no quedarnos sordos- aunque creo que eso ya paso hehe- lo bueno que con Jasper compartíamos los mismos gustos en música, Linkin Park, Muse, Green Day, en fin, grupos de Rock con un poco de Punk, pero algo que no soportaba Jasper eran mis canciones favoritas de Debussy, me encantaban sus pistas y por mas que Jasper me dijera que eso "apesta", a mi me encantaba!

Hubiese seguido nombrando a mis artistas clásicos favoritos, pero ya habíamos llegado al instituto, claro como llegar tarde si Jasper manejaba como loco. Cuando me daba cuenta, tenía mis uñas puestas con mucha fuerza en los asientos de cuero del auto.

Jasper apago la radio, y también apago el auto.

**Listo para el plan? **– Dijo Rose, hacia Quil.

**Si!, quiero ver la cara de Nessie la "arpía" **– Me gusto como llamo a Nessie, o más bien dicho Vanessa, claro Jacob le había puesto ese estúpido apodo, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, me gustaba, ya que se parecía al nombre del monstruo del lago Ness.

**Y crees que yo no!, me gustaría ver como Quil hace pedazos a Nessie **–dijo Jasper con una sonrisa malvada en su cara, mas bien dicho todos estaban con una sonrisa mala en su carita, y yo no me quedé atrás, también les devolví la sonrisa, y también le estaba influyendo valor a Quil, aunque sabía que el no lo necesitaba.

Dejamos de sonreír, y salimos del auto.

Como yo predije, todos los chicos me quedaban mirando, unos comiéndome con la mirada y otros… bueno la palabra correcta sería desvistiéndome con la mirada. Pobres morbosos, pero por primera vez en mi vida me sentía sexy, e incluso linda, pero no más que Rose, ella tenía una belleza natural, pusiese lo que se pusiese.

Y bueno las chicas ni se diga, unas me miraban con envidia, y otras de rabia, sabía que no les gustaba verse menos que Isabella Swan.

Sonreí para mi interior, viendo como todo el mundo me miraba, y pues no era para más. Giré a mi lado izquierdo, donde estaba Jasper, y vi como estaba celoso por como los chicos me miraban, pues en ese sentido el era muy sobre protector.

Jasper no se quería despegar de mi ni un minuto, cosa que me incomodaba mucho, se podría decir que me escoltó hasta que entre en clase y el se fue a las suyas.

Para mi mala suerte me tocaba Geografía, y me había olvidado de realizar la tarea, porque – ya se que esta escusa es tonta pero es verdad- mi llave del locker **(1)** se había perdido justo ese día, y la copia estaba en mi casa – ya que me olvide de sacarla de mi escondite, ya no tan secreto porque Rose lo encontró – así que me quedé sin llaves.

Me acordé que Jasper esta en camino hacia su edificio así que le costará mucho llegar a clase, y para mi buena suerte me acorde que el estaba en Educación Física o mejor dicho Gimnasia, y la profesora los deja salir sin ningún inconveniente. Así que le mandé un texto diciéndole:

"_Jazz, sácame de la clase lo antes posible xfa. Me olvidé de hacer la tarea y la profe esta revisando..No seas malo..Xfa SIP! Haré todo lo que me pidas..Pero sácame de claseee! Graxias_

_Te kelo muxo!"_

Al segundo me respondió:

"_OK, voy por ti, ya stoy pensando en las cosas ke harás!Wuajajaja *risa mala* =)"_

Si que era un problema pedirle a Jasper un favor, ya que el te pedí algo a cambio, y como yo no puse resistencia…Y lo peor te hace hacer cosas horribles. Seguro que será como la otra vez.

_**Flashback**_

**Pero te dije, cualquier cosa, y me refería solo a una cosa **– dije algo alterada.

**Nop hermanita, cualquier cosa para mi es mucho, y recuerda que si no era por mí, te habrías sacado mala calificación, y pues habrían llamado a mamá y a papá, así que lava mi carro, lava mi ropa sucia, y te hablo de tooooooddaaaaa **– dijo alargando la palabra- ** ah y haz mis tareas. **–terminó con una sonrisa.

Sin más que decir, hice todo lo que dijo, y todo por esa maldita tarea de Historia que se me perdió. Lo bueno fue que estábamos en viernes, pero lo malo era que Jasper me iba a seguir torturando todo el fin de semana.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Desde ese momento prometí que no le pediría otro favor más a Jasper, y eme aquí!, pudiéndole pedir un favor a Rose, le pido un favor a Jasper. Se ve que soy masoquista.

**Señorita Swan, la tarea por favor **– dijo la vieja verde de sociales.

**Eeemmm…eemm…claro un minuto profe, ****déjeme sacar el cuaderno **–dije

Como era posible de que Jazz todavía no haya llegado, esta sí que me las iba a pagar, y muy caro. Si mis papas se llegan a enterar me matan…obvio literalmente

**Ya señorita Swan, no tengo todo su tiempo **– otra vez la vieja verde.

**Si, profe ya voy! **– saqué rápidamente el cuaderno donde tenía los apuntes de todas las materias, que más tocaba…Pero mi suerte no se detuvo ese día, Jasper entro rápidamente sin tocar la puerta, estaba alteradísimo y no sabía porque. Talvez estuviese actuando, pero a el no le salía tan bien que digamos. Entonces no estaba actuando.

**Buenos días licenciada McCardy, disculpe que la moleste así, pero surgió un problema en casa y tenemos que irnos pronto. **–dijo Jasper, y claro como a el le consentía todo la profesora, ya que fue uno de su mejores alumnos no le quedó otro remedio.

**Claro, vaya señor Swan. Señorita Swan queda pendiente su tarea.**

**Claro profe **– dije saliendo del curso ya que Jasper había estado recogiendo mis cosas. También no sabía que rayos le pasaba a Jasper, como podía actuar así, ni quien mierda le había enseñado. Porque definidamente lo hacía muy bien.

Lo que me sorprendió en realidad fue que encontré a Rose recostada en el Porche de Jasper, la mire un momento para ver si sabía algo pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

Llegamos al Porche, Jasper sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió las puertas, entramos rápidamente sin hacer preguntas.

**Que bien actúas hermanito, diem quien te enseño? **– pregunte, mientras Jasper ponía las llaves en el coso ese para que se prenda el auto.

**No estaba actuando Bella, realmente pasó algo, mamá llamó muy…¿emocionada?¿alterada? no se la verdad, bueno entonces dijo que llegáramos lo mas pronto a casa. **– me quedé en shock, ya sabía la razón por la que Jasper actuaba como lo hacía.

Salimos del aparcamiento del instituto, y como siempre, Jasper conducía como un loco, algunas veces, bueno lo normal para el era ir a 150 Km./h pero ahora iba a 200 Km./h, estuvimos en 10min en casa, salimos corriendo del auto, todos estábamos angustiados, tanto que Jasper no le atinaba a meter las llaves en el picaporte de la puerta, por tanto temblar. Cuando por fin logró meterlas, lo que vimos nos impactó muchísimo.

* * *

**_(1) LOCKER : casillero, cancell..como lo kieran llamar..hehe.._**

**_Bueno ke les pareció el capi..y la ropa de Bella...a mi me encanto!=D_**

**_Saben he estado pensando..eso es algo nuevo en mi..hahaha...no mentira..hehe.._**

**_Bueno la cosa va asi..CHICAS NO TENGO REVIEWS, bueno solo uno de Yasmin-Cullen, pero eso no me basta..._**

**_Subiré el otro capi cuando por lo menos haya 10 REVIEWS...y si es más mejor..hehe_**


	6. Malas Noticias

**_Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD_**

**_Este Capi se llama Malas Noticias_**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

Todo estaba…Bueno mejor dicho, nada estaba en su lugar, la mayoría de cosas estaban en un solo lugar tapado con sabanas blancas, otras en cajas empacadas y marcadas, y la sala de la casa tenia un gran vacío, al igual que la cocina. Miramos a Renée y vimos que estaba muy emocionada pero ninguno de nosotros descifro el por que. Rose se acerco a ella con sumo cuidado pero con el miedo plasmado en su rostro.

**Mama, que pasa? – **preguntó Rose.

**Chicos que bueno que llegan, hemos recibido una gran noticia **–dijo Renée pegando saltitos. Para ella que todo este en desorden sea una buena noticia?

**No entendemos mama, de que nos hablas?**

**A su padre lo transfirieron a Inglaterra, a Londres justamente **– gritó Renée de felicidad. Yo ya no pude mas, como era posible que lo transfirieran otra vez a Charlie, esto era muy injusto, no quería separarme de mis amigos otra vez.

Todo mi mundo se había derrumbado. Otra vez cambiar de instituto, hacer nuevos amigos. No lo soportaba, llevábamos 5 años aquí en New York, por fin pudimos acoplarnos y cuando eso pasó, nos enteramos que nos vamos de nuevo. Todo se volvió más borroso, y fue cuando perdí la conciencia

Desperté minutos después con Jasper, Rosalie y Renée rodeándome en el único mueble que no estaba cubierto de blanco. Tomé una gran bocada de aire para enfrentarme a lo que estaba pasando.

**¿Cuando nos vamos? **– pregunté

**Cariño, sabemos que esto es muy duro para ti pero no nos podemos quedar aquí sin tu padre **– dijo Renée

**Cuando nos vamos! **–grité

**Mañana, a las 6:00 pm, nos llevaremos la mayoría de cosas para que ustedes no tengan que llevar casi nada, lo demás lo pueden dejar qui, que luego van a venir a traer para mandarlos a nuestra nueva casa.**

Mire a mis hermanos y ellos estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, esto no podía ser cierto espero tanto tiempo solo para decirnos que nos vamos mañana?, esta mujer esta loca. Todos nos mirábamos, creo que estaban esperando una reacción de mi parte. Pero lo único que hice fue ir a mi dormitorio, poner el pestillo y sacar las maletas. Una vez que las saqué metí toda mi ropa en una maleta, mas tarde tendría que arreglar, y solo deje un conjunto para ponerme mañana, En unas maletas puse la poca ropa que tenía y en otras los zapatos, ya había empacado todo. Dejé las maletas en un rincón de mi dormitorio. Cogí mi cartera, y salí de la habitación. Rose y Jasper me miraban pero no le dí importancia. Salí de la casa haciendo parar a un taxi y me dirigí directamente al instituto. Una vez ahí, me fui a la siguiente clase que tenía. Todos me miraban ya que era cambio de hora, pero ya nada valía si me iba a ir de este país. Una vez que salí de la clase en la que me encontraba, me encontré con mis amigos, ellos estaban conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, espero que logren entender lo que les voy a decir.

**Hola Bella, que hay? Donde te metiste pequeña **–dijo Alec

**Mmm... Estaba en casa, chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes **–Ellos me miraron muy sorprendidos ya que muy pocas veces me ponía muy seria, y cuando eso pasaba no era nada bueno.

**Claro Bella ven vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca **–dijo Jane señalando una banca que casi nadie usaba. Nos acercamos al sitio y nos sentamos, yo me tuve que poner en el medio para darles las peores noticias.

**Chicos les tengo una mala noticia, y no se como lo vayan a tomar, pero cualquier cosa que pase después de esto les aseguro que siempre los tendré aquí **–dije señalándome mi corazón.

**Bella, nos estas preocupando, por favor dinos rápido de que se trata**

**Bueno, chicos no se como decir esto…A Charlie lo transfirieron a Londres y tenemos que mudarnos allá.**

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, asimilando la noticia, ahora eran ellos los que no sabían que decir, me miraban muy tristes, y mire a Jane a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y habló

**NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTROS BELLA**

**Jane, cuanto desearía que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, y pagaría mucho por despertar, pero no es así.**

Lloramos descontroladamente, abrazándonos entre los tres, no nos preocupamos por la hora, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos quizás horas pero no nos queríamos separar. Como quisiera que mi vida fuera un juego para poder ajustarla a mi manera y no alejarme de los que mas aprecio. De poco a poco nos fuimos calmando, mientras que entre sollozo y sollozo escuchaba a alguien acercarse. Pero no le dimo mucha importancia, en esos momentos mas valía nuestra amistad a que alguien.

**Pero miren quien está aquí, acaso te votaron otra vez por tu mejor amiga? **–dijo la estúpida de Nessie – **Y ahora que hiciste Jane, pensé que eras una buena persona**

**Y lo soy, no como las zorras que andan por ahí quitando el novio a sus mejores amigas, y peor aún regresando como si nada, no crees Vanessa? **– Auch, golpe bajo amiga, si que te zafaste esta vez Jane, pero que esas palabras ojala que le lleguen a la tarada esa.

En ese momento ella enrojeció peor que un tomate, no se si era de vergüenza o de enojo, pero su cara me diño tanta ria que no pude contenerme y me reí como nunca antes.

**De que te ríes Swan **–dijo la estupida esa, cuando miro que me estaba riendo de ella, obvio con mucha más furia que antes, pero se veía más graciosa así que me reí más.

**De ti, de quien mas, con esa cara que tienes. Sinceramente no se como los chicos se fijan en ti.**

**Pues por lo menos no ando llorando en todos los rincones que existen en el instituto **– Auch, golpe bajo, eso si que dolió, pero me las pagaría y muy caro, no sabe con quien se acaba de meter.

**Sabes, si tienes razón, pero eso es mejor a estar acostándose con el primer chico que le aparece.**

Diciendo eso me dí media vuelta y me aleje de ahí, no soportaba estar en un mismo lugar donde ella estuviese.

Al rato me di cuanta que Alec y Jane me estaban siguiendo, y yo ni siquiera sabía donde me dirigía. Decidí darme la vuelta para encararlos obviamente dándoles mi mejor sonrisa.

**Que tal? Lo hice bien? **– preguntas que ojala respondan con un SI, no me sentía segura si lo había hecho del todo bien.

**No sabes como!, no le pudiste haber dicho mejores palabras, ojala le hubiese visto la cara a esa zorra, no tenía precio! Estuviste genial amiga **–dijo Jane que corrió a abrazarme – **Lo garbaste verdad? Dime que si **–dijo refiriéndose a Alec, grabar? Que tenía n que haber grabado, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

**Obvio, como no grabarla cuando Bella mando a quien sabe donde a****Vanessa****, estuviste de lo más genial Bella, quieres ver?**- dijo Alec

Asentí, como quien no quiere la cosa y...Alec había grabado eso?, toda esa pelea verbal que tuve con Vanessa? wow, y después decían que yo era la loca, que pensaría la gente cuando viese este vídeo.

Vi como Alec sacaba de su cazadora un iPhone con cámara, empezó el vídeo y no pude contener la risa de nuevo. Me veía tan furiosa y ni se diga la zorra esa, pasaba por todos los colores, del rojo al azul, del azul al verdee, y así sucesivamente, no tenía precio ese vídeo, sinceramente era genial.

**Eres un genio Alec!haha como se te ocurrió grabarlo?**

**Pues veras, es mi nuevo hobby, grabar y pues como se iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.**

**Si es verdad, oye que hora es?**

**Faltan 5min para que acaben clases ****– dijo Jane encogiéndose de hombros al igual que yo, nos habíamos desconectado del mundo, podría haber estado en las 3era guerra mundial y nosotros llorando y peleando con alguien que no valía la pena. Se me borro la sonrisa de mi rostro al igual que a ellos, pero teníamos que regresar a la realidad**

**Eh, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer las maletas ****– otra vez vi como a Jane se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.**

**Cuando te vas?**

**Mañana, en la noche, así que mañana va a ser el último día que nos vamos a ver.**

Volvimos a abrazarnos de, y pasamos llorando y abrazados hasta cuando nos toco ir a casa. Fue muy duro despedirnos y mañana iba a ser peor.

Como odiaba el trabajo de Charlie, siempre me separaba de los seres a los que más apreciaba y como si fuera poco, casi nunca regresábamos al mismo sitio, solo muy pero muy de repente. Jasper vino a recogerme en su porche ya que el que el se había quedado en casa al igual que Rose, poniendo sus cosas en las maletas, y no habían venido como yo al instituto. Llegamos a casa y lo único que pude hacer fue subir las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y poner pestillo. Saqué las maletas que había hecho hace unas horas, y empecé a rehacerlas nuevamente.

En unas maletas puse mis blusas, en otras mis vaqueros, mis shorts **(1)**, mis faldas, en otras mis sweaters, mis cazadoras, y en la última maleta que quedaba puse mis zapatos, todo lo que se refiere a ellos, aunque eran pocos en su mayoría eran tenis, pocos converse y muy pocos tacos, ya que no tenía muy buen equilibrio que digamos así que casi nunca me los ponía.

Mi closet quedó vacío, solo quedaban los sujetadores de ropa y mi cuarto ni se diga solo quedaba la cama, mi escritorio y uno que otro mueble. Saqué una maleta pequeña que tenía especialmente para poner mis cosas, puse cremas, cepillo de dientes y cepillo para mi cabello, pasta dental, colonias, shampoo, acondicionador, dijes, binchas, bueno en fin, todas esas cosas. Y como no podía faltar, puse en un rincón de la maleta mi pequeño pero eficaz chanchito, ya se que suena cursi pero lo he tenido desde siempre y me ha traído buena suerte, además de que me a sacado de muchos apuros en lo que se refiere al dinero.

Solo deje debajo de las almohadas de mi cama, una pijama para esta noche, y un nuevo cepillo de dientes en el baño, ya que no quería sacar lo que había metido. La tarde pasó volando. Cuando había llegado a casa eran las 2:00pm y cuando miro el reloj ya eran las 8:30pm, me había pasado mas de 6 horas arreglando mis cosas en esas maletas. Al rato escuche a Renée llamar para ir a cenar, se me hacía muy raro porque ella raras veces cocinaba y bueno, no era la mejor chef del mundo, pero tampoco es que cocinase delicioso. Yo por mi parte me dedique a comer sin hacer comentario alguno, con el rabillo del ojo miraba como Rosalie provocaba arcadas, y ni se diga Jasper Cuando terminé recogí mis platos y los lleve al fregadero para que los laven. Una vez que los llevé ahí, me fui otra vez a mi dormitorio y puse el más alto volumen en mi grabadora, sonando como música de mi grupo favorito Linkin Park.

Al rato me cansé, y prendí el ordenador, tenía demasiadas tareas que hacer pero no realicé ninguna, ya que mañana estaríamos en otro país. Navegue en el Internet, parte viendo mi Facebook, parte en mi Twitter, y parte buscando las últimas noticias de mis artistas favoritos. Otra vez me había cansado, porque no había nada que hacer, iba a cerrar sesión en mi Messenger cuando justo me llega una solicitud de amistad de un e-mail que ni siquiera reconocí, e . c . masen yahoo. es **(N/A, bueno saben que no se puede poner el arroba, pero si creo que entienden ;) )** , no sabía quien era así que le puse rechazar. Pero me pico en bichito de la curiosidad, así que empecé a ver su perfil, era amigo de Jasper y amigo de los amigos de el, pero no me gustaba que sus amigos me agregaran como amiga, sin siquiera conocerlos

Apague el ordenador, me puse la pijama, obvio que ante lave mis dientecitos, y me fui a dormir pensando en quien rayos sería ese E.C Masen. Cuando despierte le voy a preguntar a Jasper. Inconcientemente cerré mis ojos para sumirme en un sueño, que jamás en mi vida me había llegado tan rápido.

* * *

**(1) Shorts= en mi país les decimos así a los vaqueros o jeans pequeños como quieran llamarlos..hehe**

**_Que tal chicas, les gusto?_**

**_COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCAS?, CRÍTICAS?_**

**_Gracias y mil gracias a:_**

**_Readpink, _****_Marceela Mac, y a _****_Cony Ally-Cullen. _****_Por agregarme a sus favoritos._**

**_Y a :_**

**_ Juds', Readpink y a Titynna Por sus alertas._**

**_Bueno chicas, espero no demorarme subiendo el otro capi._**

**_Besos_**

**_Princess_**


	7. Encuentro

**_Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD_**

**_Este Capi se llama Encuentro, espero que sepan por que..=)_**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana, preparada para otro día de sufrimiento, ya que era el último día que pasaría con mis amigos. Mis verdaderos amigos. A los que nunca pensé dejar y ahora eme a qui, guardando ropa en mis maletas para nunca más volver. Me levanté de la cama, la arregle y todo, aunque no fuese necesario ya que en unas horas más vendrían a llevarse todo eso. Como ayer había dejado mi neceser en la maleta pequeña, o saque y fui a darme una muy larga ducha, que hubiese durado todo el día si no era por mi "lindo" hermanito.

**Bella ****muévete! Vamos a llegar tarde al instituto** – si ya se ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir al instituto?, no lo se, ya que Jasper ya había mandado su auto y Charlie ya se había ido junto con Renée a Londres, y solo quedábamos mis hermanos y yo. Renée y Charlie por obvias razones ya se habían llevado todo para dejarnos con lo necesario y no hacernos mucho cargo.

**YA SALGO! **–_**Idiota **__– _obvio que esa parte la había dicho en un susurro.

Cerré el grifo de la ducha y me puse la bata de baño, salí y me fui a poner la ropa que ayer ya había dejado encima del escritorio de mi dormitorio. Una vez que ya estuve medio decente, baje a desayunar, volví al baño a cepillarme mis dientes, y otra vez a guardar todo lo único que quedaba en mi mini maleta y bueno también quedaban mis cuadernos, que los había dejado en mi casillero, obvio ya que por fin me había acordado donde puse la maldita llave. Deje la maleta y cogí la mochila ahora vacía y me dirigí hacia las gradas.

Salí de casa y ya me estaban esperando Jasper y Rose dentro del taxi, me subí rápidamente para no hacerlos esperar y me puse mis audífonos para no escuchar de que hablaba. Escuche la primera canción que fue una de Green Day - 21 Guns, pero me cansé de escucharla y cambié a una de Linkin Park – In the End, pero también me aburrí, así que cambie de carpeta en mi iPod y puse en unas canciones de piano. Debussy obviamente _Claro de Luna_, eso si me gusto, además me relajó muchísimo. Pase escuchando muchas canciones de Debussy, algunas veces veía a mis hermanos, y los veía muy inquietos, y yo sabía por que. Era la velocidad con la que iba el taxista, para Jasper era lento, ya que supuse que el taxista estaría yendo a unos 50 Km./h, y como Jasper es un loco para conducir…

Deje de mirarlos para sumirme en mi música, y cuando me dí cuenta ya estábamos en el instituto. Jasper pagó lo que el taxímetro decía y salió refunfuñando por la baja velocidad del conductor. Rose como una buena hermana se quedó acompañándome hasta que salí del dichoso auto.

**Que tal tu día, lo llevas bien? **– pregunto Rose.

**Si, maso menos, sabes? Me gustaría tener tu edad para poder tomar mis propias decisiones y no depender de Charlie ni de Renée.**

**Eso es lo que todos quieren Bella, pero ya vez, no todo en esta vida es fácil.**

Yo respondí con un seco "Aja", ya sabía eso de la vida, pero ya no quería saber de ella. Sinceramente he estado pensando en irme al camino fácil, para ya no estar sufriendo más. Rose me acompañó hasta mi edificio y enseguida se fue al suyo. Me fui directamente hacia mi casillero y saque todas mis cosas, y las metí en la maleta vacía – bueno ahora no tan vacía – que había traído, me daba cuenta que todos me estaban mirando extrañando pero no les dí importancia.

Me demoré casi todo el primer periodo en arreglar mi mochila, ya que estaba demasiado pesada. Cuando sonó la campana de cambio de hora me dirigí a mi clase de Biología y me emocioné mucho ya que en esa clase estaba Jane y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella ya que ahora nos íbamos al "Gran Viaje" – nótese el sarcasmo

Las clases pasaron aburridas, obvio como era de esperarse, en el receso junto con Rose, Jane y Alec veíamos como el plan que habíamos creado Rose y yo, daba efecto. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo idiota que era Vanessa. Sonó la campana de fin de receso y yo volví a clase, aunque estaba seriamente pensando en saltarme esa clase, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Alec me sorprendió y me llevo directo a la clase de historia, y justo cuando entramos vimos a Jane sentada en el puesto que usualmente usábamos.

**Hola Jane **– la saludé con un beso en la mejilla, y sentándome al mismo tiempo.

**Hey Bella, que tal **– respondió Jane tratando de no llorar, pero no le quedaba el papel se le notaba la tristeza al igual que a Alec.

**Jenny, no trates de ser fuerte, no te pongas una venda en tus ojos, no construyas una máscara. Tenemos que aceptar lo que nos está pasando, sin importar las consecuencias **- dije lo último en un susurro ya que sentía como mis ojos me empezaban a picar, porque quería llorar. Me dí cuenta que unos brazos nos estaban rodeando, alcé la cabeza para darme cuenta que era Alec.

En eso entro el profesor con los exámenes de la semana pasada.

**Bueno chicos, ya tengo los exámenes calificados, no se olviden de hacer firmar a sus representantes **– dijo el Sr. Goff cuando entraba en la clase. Terminó de decir eso y enseguida se escucharon los murmullos de _NO!, _o _Buuu,_ y algunos como no faltaban _Váyase a la…._Claro yo fui una de esas de las que dijo _No_, no me atrevía a decirle otra cosa ya que tenía muy buen oído el viejo verde.

Empezó a entregar los exámenes, unos decían _Si!_, otros _MIERDA!,_ algunos _No!._

**Vulturi Alec **– Alec salto en su asiento y se fue a recibir el examen, cuando me di cuenta que había vuelto tenía una cara descompuesta, supuse que le había ido mal.

**Swan Isabela **– me dirigí a su escritorio a retirar mi examen, y por suerte me había sacado una **A**, no era buena en historia pero de algo vale estudiar y el "_De tin Marín…"_, pero solo era una nota que no me iba a servir más.

No sabía que hacer, últimamente había estado pensando mucho en Londres, ¿Cómo estudiaran allá? ¿me acostumbraría al horario? ¿saldrían las mismas fechas que nosotros a vacaciones de verano? Tenía miles de preguntas pero solo pueden ser respondidas una ves que esté allá.

**Señorita Swan, ¿Cuándo es la revolución Francesa? **– pregunto el Sr. Goff.

**Emm…., en ….1789? **– UPS me olvide que estaba en una clase y me encerré en mi propia burbuja. No sabía si en realidad estaba bien pero algo es algo.

**Muy bien, Swan pero para la próxima ponga más atención ese no es el tema del cual estamos hablando.**

Rápidamente sentí mis mejillas arder, y di un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza. De que estaba hablando? ¿Por qué me preguntó eso?. Bueno ese para mi no era en tema, el tema era que ahora nos íbamos de viaje y no sabía cuando iba a regresar. Lo mejor sería acostumbrarme a todas sus costumbres, a su cambio de horario. Total a Charlie lo iban a cambiar de nuevo.

Acabó la hora y me dirigí a la clase de lengua que tenía con la Sra. Bertty, otra hora que igualmente paso rápido también fue la de Español, y una vez acabada todas las clases me fui a mi casillero a sacar la gran maleta que tenía. Alec se ofreció a llevarla, diciendo que era lo suficientemente "fuerte" para poder cargarla, pero a medida que iba al taxi en el que estaban Rose y Jasper, se lo notaba cansado.

**Que pasó súper hombre, ya te cansaste?**

**Nop, pero ya estamos llegando **– dijo con tristeza – **De verdad que te vamos a extrañar , cuídate. **– dejo la maleta en el taxi y me abrazo fuertemente.

**Si, mucho mucho, no te olvides de mandarme mails, te quiero mucho **– dijo Jane llena de lágrimas.

Nos abrazamos por último momento, por última vez, y me fui junto con Jasper y Rose, ni bien entré en el taxi ellos ya me estaban abrazando porque sabían que esto era muy duro para mi, pero claro ellos tenían muchos amigo, pero los amigos van y vienen, los hermanos no, y en estos momentos yo era más importante que sus amigos. Llegamos a casa entre sollozos y sollozos, obvio todos de mi parte, y no me había dado cuenta que había llegado a empapar la camiseta deportiva de Jasper.

**Lo..lo siento **– dije llena de lágrimas

**Tranquila hermanita, tarde o temprano te tenías que desahogar y mejor que fue aquí y no donde Charlie te hubiese podido hablar, ya sabes como es el.**

**Gra…gracias, te **– sollozo – **te quiero montón Jazz**

**Yo también te quiero pequeña.**

Entramos a la casa y Jasper se fue a cambiar su camisa deportiva por otra. Yo mientras tanto subí a mi ex – dormitorio a coger mis maletas, naje las escaleras y ellos ya me estaban esperando, dejamos las maletas en la entrada principal para poder ver la casa, vacía con tantos recuerdos.

**Saben? Extrañaré este lugar.**

**Si, yo también, me acuerdo cuando cogíamos los cojines de los sillones y empezábamos a rodar las escaleras junto con ellos **– todos reímos por el comentario de Rose.

**Si , y ahora todo esta en otro lugar, que ni siquiera conocemos, pero los recuerdos siempre se quedarán ****aquí **– dijo Jasper con un tono de tristeza.

**Que hora es?**

**Son las.. déjame ver, hahaha **

**Las 16:40pm en una hora, bueno mejor dicho en 20min tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto así que salgamos ahora mismo.**

Cogimos nuestras respectivas maletas y salimos dejando atrás todos los recuerdos, mientras estuvimos en la acera Jasper hizo parar a un taxi, y el mismo se encargo de subir las maletas en el maletero y por obvias razones nosotros nos subimos adelante. Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto apreciando por último minuto nuestra estancia en este país.

Llegamos y Jasper le pago al señor del taxi, nos fuimos directo a la sección de vuelos internacionales, registramos las maletas, después nos registramos nosotros y en todo ese ajetreo se nos había hecho ya 40min, y ahora solo faltaba que nos llamen para abordar el avión.

_**Pasajeros con destino a Londres, abordar por la puerta 24**__ – _dijo la voz del altavoz.

**Bueno, espero que nos vaya bien **– dijo Rose.

Salimos de la sala de espera VIP, para pasar por el pasillo que se dirigía al avión, entramos y nos sentamos en los puestos que nos habían asignado. Todo era muy bonito, bueno no esperaba menos de la primera clase. Para mi mala suerte me había tocado lejos de mis hermanos y para mi buena suerte me toco a lado de la ventana, mi lugar favorito.

Cuando logre sentarme, se prendió el foquito que indicaba que nos pusiéramos el cinturón de seguridad, estaba tratando de abrochármelo pero era muy difícil, pero seguí intentando, pero oí como alguien se sentaba en el puesto que quedaba a mi derecha. No le di mucha importancia por que todavía trataba de ponerme el cinturón. Escuche una risita muy melodiosa, casi como música, alce mi cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada nada agradable pero me quede como boba mirándolo. Era el más hermoso chico que jamás en mi vida haya visto, era pálido, casi o más que yo, su cabello broncíneo alborotado le daba un toque sexy, y una mirada hermosa en la que te podías perder fácilmente. Me quede como si un ciego viese la luz por primera vez, y no era para menos, esos ojos verdes esmeralda eran hipnotizantes. Me deshice de esa idea lo más rápido posible que pude para enfocarlo bien y dirigirle de nuevo esa mirada que nadie desearía.

**Hola **– OMG! Que voz endemoniadamente sexy que tenía

**Hola **– dije tímidamente

**Me llamo Edward…y tu eres…**- me voy a morir, me voy a morir, le digo o no le digo mi nombre, le digo o no le digo mi nombre. Tenia un acento ingles, parecía que el era de Inglaterra, y a mi que me importa el es solo un chico que por ser el mas guapo, y endemoniadamente sexy juega con las chicas. Eso no me parece justo.

**Bella **– respondí secamente, no me iba a dejar ser amiga de un chico como aquel, ya había pasado por eso y no volvería a caer de nuevo.

* * *

**_Que les pareció el capi?_**

**_hehe..por fin Bella conoce a Edward, que creen que pase después.._**

**_Comentarios, Sugerencias, Criticas?_**

**_Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos..=)_**

**_Gracias a:_**

**_BellaCullenMasen14 Por su alerta._**

**_flexer y a Saha Denali Por sus favoritos.._**

**_Y no olvidemos a:_**

**_qamiichosiiemosha xP_**

**_nikol guerrero_**

**_Paolacullenvsblack_**

**_flexer_**

**_POR SUS REVIEWS!_**

Actualizare cada capitulo todos los lunes..oki..


	8. Cambios

**_Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD_**

**_Este Capi se llama Cambios.._**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

Ufff...…estuvo cerca, espero no volver a encontrarme con "Edward", ese chico aunque de verdad era hermoso, siempre ha de jugar con las chicas, por que dudo que un chico así no este rodeado de chicas. Para no estar conversando con ese tipo me puse los audífonos de mi iPod, y puse la música muy en alto, ahora si Rock, y en estos momentos Green Day era el mejor. Subí el volumen más alto de lo normal hasta que me dolieron mis pobres oídos, este viaje si iba a ser un largo viaje. Claro para algunos 7h y 40min de viaje era poco, pero para mí si representaba una gran cantidad.

A mitad del camino la batería se había acabado y no tenía el repuesto, de mala gana me quite los audífonos y los guarde en mi mochila de viaje. Quería, pero no podía encender mi móvil, ya que me había olvidado de cargarlo, y también esta sin batería. Trate de distraerme viendo por la ventanilla, pero no había nada mas que nubes, solo nubes, ¿es que acaso no puede haber algo mas? talvez ovnis serían un buen entretenimiento, pero no, solo habían nubes!

Después de un tiempo paso una azafata con el carrito de comida, y solo pedí una gaseosa de fresa y un sánduche de jamón, con mucha mayonesa, primero porque la mayonesa me encantaba, y después porque tenía mucha hambre. Acabé de comer y no tenía nada mas que hacer, estaba más aburrida que cuando pasaba en casa, trate de dormir un poco pero que recibí, NADA!, pero enseguida me acordé que Jasper trajo su netbook, y eso sería una buena distracción. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí donde estaba Rose, ya que no veía a Jasper por ningún lado.

**Rose, me puedes prestar la netbook de Jazz por favor? **– y acabé de decir eso y vi que Jasper salía del baño, y minutos después salió una chica que se estaba arreglando su falda. Solo me hice la desentendida y recibí la netbook.

**Claro Bella, ten**

**Hola pequeña estas bien? **– dijo Jasper, ya que el vio cuando lo estaba observando..

**Mmm,**** si estoy bien, oye Jazz, tu conoces este e-mail? **– le mostré un papel donde tenía apuntada la dirección de correo electrónico que me había llegado.

**Ah, si es de un amigo, el que te dije que te gustaría conocer, por? **

**No por nada, **_**perrito**_– dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Llegue a mi asiento, y _Edward _estaba jugando en un PSP, cosa que no me sorprendió en absoluto, yo también tenía uno, y que? Yo no lo presumo. Me senté sin darle mucha importancia, baje la mesita esa donde se pone las netbooks y puse la mía, empecé a jugar para distraerme aunque sea un momento.

Había jugado mas de 2 horas en la netbook, mire la hora de la netbook y para mi "buena suerte" todavía faltaban 3 horas para llegar a mi destino. Y seguí jugando, pero cuando estaba en lo mejor del juego se acaba la batería, por qué esto me pasa a mi?, no es justo! Y otra vez esa risa musical irrumpe en mis pensamientos.

**Ten, te presto la mía **– dijo Edward con una sonrisa que hizo saltar mi corazón, pero que estoy diciendo, no esto no me puede pasar.

**Emm, Gracias **– me dio su netbook y me fui directo a los juegos, pero me di cuenta que la netbook estaba conectada a un flash que tenía Internet **– oye puedo usar el Internet?**

**Claro –** y otra vez esa sonrisa torcida!

Me conecté al Internet, empecé a revisar mi Facebook, vi que tenía 20 notificaciones y todos eran de Jane y Alec, unos 5 mensajes igualmente de ellos, pero me sorprendió que tenga una solicitud de amigo, ya que casi nunca me mandaban alguna, pero como que el destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada, era otra vez ese chico que me mando la solicitud al Messenger, E.C. Masen. Por obvias razones lo rechacé ya que me estaba asustando. Y si era un psicópata? Y si me quería hacer daño?, ok me estaba saliendo de la raya, no juzguemos a una persona antes de conocerla.

Respondí los mensajes de mis amigos, y cerré sesión, empecé a ver mi e-mail y había como 10 mensajes de Alec, y como unos 20 de Jane, Todos diciendo "si ya llegue" o "como estoy", "llámame apenas llegues" y mil cosas mas. Me conecté al MSN y vi que Jane estaba conectada – pero esta chica que hace conectada a las 4 de la mañana – empezamos a chatear un buen momento hasta que tuvo que irse a dormir, y como ya no tenía nada que hacer le devolví la netbook a _Edward._

**Ten gracias **– le pase la netbook y accidentalmente rozamos nuestras manos, fue como si una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, así que separé rápidamente mi mano de la suya, y el hacía lo mismo. Eso era raro, nunca me había sucedido y después de unos minutos como que me estaba picando la zona en donde nos habíamos rozado.

_**Señores pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad ya que en un momento vamos a aterrizar**__ – _dijo una azafata.

POR FIN íbamos a llegar, esta vez no tuve problemas en abrocharme el cinturón y después e 5min el avión empezó a decender. Cogí mi maleta del maletero, y me encontré con mis hermanos. Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos al área de desembarque para recoger nuestras respectivas maletas.

Cuando salí del aeropuerto Jasper ya había pedido un taxi, y como siempre solo me estaban esperando a mí, subí mis cosas y nos fuimos a la dirección que nos dio Renée antes de irse, de nuestra nueva casa.

Había cosas muy frikies en Londres, como por ejemplo que la gente conducía del lado opuesto, y bueno el volante del auto también estaba del lado opuesto. Sin darme cuenta habíamos entrado a un conjunto residencial muy lujoso y por que no, moderno, el taxi se detuvo en una de las casas más hermosas, por lo que supuse que sería nuestro nuevo hogar. En el centro estaba una puerta, que además era muy bonita y con un porche muy amplio con sillas para descansar, al lado derecho lo que parecía eran los dormitorios y uno de ellos con un enorme balcón y al lado izquierdo, en la planta baja lo que parecía un estudio. Todo esto con muchos ventanales. Bajamos del auto, todavía asombrados por la nueva, hermosa y sencillamente perfecta casa que era nuestro hogar, afuera estaba Renée esperándonos, y cuando nos vio casi salta de la alegría, corrió a abrazarnos y a darnos besos por todo nuestro rostro.

**Ya Renée cálmate **– dijo Rose un poco molesta por el efusivo abrazo de Renée.

**OK, chicos, tienen que ver sus habitaciones, son tan **_**cool **_ – cool? Que madre utiliza la palabra cool...

Hice caso omiso a Renée y entre a un paso normal, si no era corriendo a la casa, y me quedé estática donde me encontraba, la sala era genial, muebles blancos con cojines verdes, una mesa central, moderna obviamente, y al fondo de la sala, estaba el comedor y una pared blanca con verde que hacían juego con los muebles, y al lado derecho estaban las escaleras con un pasamano de cristal. Creó que empecé a hacer un río con mi saliva de mi boca de lo que creo, no se, que estaba abierta, y no se en que momento ocurrió ya que cuando Jasper pasaba me cerró la mandíbula con su mano izquierda, y siguió a su dormitorio.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, y subí lentamente las escaleras, alargando el momento, empecé a buscar por los pasillos cual era mi habitación, hasta que vi en la puerta un colgante que tenía mi nombre. Inmediatamente entré y otra vez (no se que me pasa últimamente) me quedé en shock, pero por solo un momento, ya que mi dormitorio era todo lo que soñé, simple pero hermoso. La cama estaba en el centro del dormitorio, era de una medida normal, con ventanas en la parte de arriba, en el lado izquierdo habían unas puertas transparentes que me supuse iban al balcón, al lado derecho otras puertas pero estas eran de madera, alado de estas un mueble para mi ordenador. Me dí media vuelta para llamar a Rose, para que venga a ver a mi nuevo dormitorio y la vista que tenía desde el balcón, pero en su lugar estaba Renée recostada contra el marco de la puerta mirándome.

**Te gusta tu dormitorio?, ven te tengo una sorpresa **– Renée cogió mi mano entre las suyas y me llevó a las puertas que había visto hace solo unos instantes, las que supuse que eran de mi nuevo closet. Pero cuando Renée abrió esas puertas tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar caer (otra vez) mi mandíbula. Era un enorme, pero lo que les digo, enorme closet, las estanterías llenas de ropa y zapatos que de seguro Renée compro, cuando nosotros no llegábamos todavía.

**Wow, simplemente wow, Renée, emm.. ****Gracias**

**De nada pequeña, todo esto por mi nena.**

Salí de mi habitación y escuché el grito de Rose, porque de Jasper no pudo haber sido, corrí lo mas rápido que mis pies pudieron, solo para encontrarme unas puertas abiertas en el dormitorio de Rosalie, era lindo, lo admito, era como del siglo XIX, ya que sabía que a ella le gustaba eso.

**Alex?, donde estas? Que te paso?**

**Bella, ven aquí al closet **– me dirigí a las puertas que eran enormes y estaban abiertas, una vez adentro estaba por enésima vez en shock, esa habitación era mil veces más grande que mi closet.

**Hermoso **–dije una vez que logré articular una palabra.

**Si verdad, ven vamos a dar un recorrido por la casa **– me dijo tomando mi mano. Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos para la izquierda, y vimos que era un mini salón para reuniones, no era el estudio que pensé cuando vi la casa, seguimos y encontramos la cocina, debo decir que era hermosa, era el sueño de toda madre, y por que no, talvez de alguno que otro chef. Nos recuperamos del Fast-shock que nos llegó, para ir al gran jardín y pues no había forma de explicarlo, tenía una mini tienda, con sillas, una mesa de centro de cristal, al frente había un edificio, bueno no, eso era como una habitación de las enormes. Entramos allí y era una piscina olímpica, con sillas de descanso a su alrededor.

Dejamos eso y fuimos a seguir el recorrido por la enorme casa que teníamos, pasamos por el home theater o mejor dicho el cine en casa, el baño, que déjenme decirles era muy grande, el cuarto de Jasper, muy masculino por cierto. Y finalmente bajamos por unas escaleras que creímos que iban a una bodega, pero nop, era un estudio.

**Esta casa es la más amplia y hermosa en la cual nos hayamos quedado **– dije

**Sinceramente si!** – respondió Rose.

**Edward**** PoV**

Estaba cansado de todo, los viajes, mi carrera, mi hermana, aunque de ella más ya que por ella estaba metido en esto. Estábamos en el aeropuerto para subir al avión que nos llevaría de vuelta a nuestro querido hogar en Londres. Después de la semana de la moda en New York, no quiero saber nada sobre pasarelas, todo eso fue mas ajetreado que mi propia vida, y ni se diga Alice que de ella eran sus diseños y yo junto con algunos de mis amigos, Benjamín y Eleazar, los modelábamos. Si era un modelo famoso Edward Cullen, y? acaso no habían escuchado de los hombres que también son modelos,

Bueno ese no es el caso, lo que paso fue que eso no estaba muy bien organizado como en otras pasarelas que asistíamos, eso no tenía ni color ni forma. La semana de la moda en New York fue todo un desastre. Cuando por fin encontré mi asiento en primera clase, vi que en el lado izquierdo ya estaba mi compañera de viaje, tratando de ponerse bien el cinturón de seguridad. Me senté admirando semejante tontería ¿ Quien no puede ponerse un cinturón de seguridad?, tal vez era la primera vez que ella volaba y por esas razones no podía. Me reí por mi comentario. Si ella tan solo me escuchara.

Acabé de decir eso y ella levantó su cabeza con una mirada amenazante, pero no le dí mucha importancia, ella era la chica más hermosa que en este perro mundo nunca ha habido. Su cabello ondulado, sus ojos achocolatados, su rostro, su nariz perfecta, pálida, menos que yo, toda ella era una deidad. Me quedé como si fuese la primera vez que viese a una chica, y obviamente mis alocadas hormonas de adolescente se alteraron y empecé con un problemita que cada vez era más visible. Vi que ella deshizo su mirada, pero otra vez apareció la mirada amenazante en su perfecto rostro. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y le hablé.

**Hola **– dije esperando su reacción, y esperando que ojala no haya notado mi problemita.

**Hola **– respondió tímidamente, y tenía la voz más dulce, como la de una niña a la que recién conoce a sus amigos.

**Me llamo Edward…y tu eres…- **vi que ella estaba dudando, y hubo un momento de silencio y después respondió.

**Bella – **dijo secamente. Yo me quedé asombrado por el cambio drástico de emociones que tuvo. Talvez ella sufre de bipolaridad.

Bueno, al menos tenía su nombre. Bella. Era un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica, rápidamente se puso sus auriculares a un volumen muy alto, que me pareció que era de…como se llama este grupo americano…Green Day?, si creo que era ese. Paso un rato, bueno no un rato sino, muchas horas para cuando la batería de su móvil se acabó, trato de dormir pero no pudo, yo saqué mi PSP, para "jugar" un rato y entretenerme, por que sabía que este viaje sería muy largo, paso otro momento cuando una azafata pasaba con el carrito de comida.

No pedí nada porque ya había comido en el aeropuerto, pero ella si recibió gustosamente un sánduche de jamón con mucha mayonesa. Paso otro rato cuando la vi levantarse para ir donde creo que era su hermana, le pidió algo y vi que su mirada se iba a donde eran los baños, mire yo también y vi a mi amigo del chat, por fin tenía el honor de conocerlo, pero cuando enfoco bien, después de el salió mi hermana, arreglándose su falda, QUE?, Alice iba a ver cuando lleguemos a casa.

Bella regresó con una netbook, del año, y empezó a jugar, momentos después se le acabó la batería y yo como buen caballero le presté la mía. Ella me dijo que si podía usar el flash de Internet que tenía y yo no me negué a eso, y seguí "jugando" en mi PSP. Pasaron como 3 horas antes de que ella me devuelva la netbook, y "accidentalmente", rozamos nuestras manos cuando ella me la devolvía, y sentí como si una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, y quite mi mano, tratando de ser caballero, pero es que en verdad nunca había sentido algo como eso, ni cuando tocaba a Tanya sentía eso. Mas tarde, serían como unos 5min, que la voz de una azafata sonaba en el altavoz.

_**Señores pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad ya que en un momento vamos a aterrizar**_.

Que mal, me tenía que separar de esta beldad para regresar a mi hogar, pero era hora de irnos, yo cogí mis maletas y vi que Alice me esperaba fuera del aeropuerto en la limusina de nuestros padres.

**Enana, en la casa hablamos de lo que vi en el avión cuando salías del baño. **– le dije severamente.

Ella descompuso su semblante, pero enseguida lo recompuso.

**Ay Edward, a ti mi vida no te debe importar, es que acaso crees que no escucho cuando hay unos ruiditos extraños a las dos de la mañana, y justo esos días con Tanya hago piyamadas.**

Esta enana si sabía como manejarme y a lo bien, y ni bien llegué a mi casa sentí como mi móvil empezó a vibrar, vi el identificador y era Tanya.

**Hola cuchurrumin, que tal tu viaje? **– dijo, y aunque nunca había hecho esto, pero comparé su voz con la de Bella, y sinceramente la de Bella era como música para mis oídos.

**Bella PoV**

Regresamos arriba a la sala principal y vimos que Jasper y Charlie estaban jugando en el Wii, lo único que hice fue mover la cabeza negativamente y vi a Rose rodar los ojos, me divertí mucho con ese gesto y me reí entre dientes. Pase directo a la cocina para tomar algo, ya que estaba con mucha hambre, cuando escuché a Renée que estaba hablando por teléfono.

**Si…aja****...OK...A las 4:30pm…OK…te quiero…nos vemos...Adiós **– y colgó.

**Hola Renée **– saludé a mi madre con cortesía y la vi con una cara muy asustada, como que si no quisiera que supiera los que estaba hablando. Pero recompuso su semblante después de unos minutos.

**Ho..****Hola hija **

**Mmm...****, con quien hablabas por teléfono? **

**Co..Con nadie, porque? **– y otra vez con el nerviosismo

**No por nada, vengo a traer algo para comer. Permiso**

Cogí lo primero que vi, que era una manzana y me fui a mi nuevo dormitorio a desempacar mi ropa, bueno mi poca ropa ya que tenía un closet lleno de ropa y zapatos nuevos. Puse la ropa en mis nuevos cajones y los vestidos en los percheros, bueno antes no tenía vestidos, pero ahora tenía una sección solo de ellos, que pasaba desde lo más "Social" hasta lo más "Común". Una vez hecho este trabajo me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme, después de eso me puse unos shorts y una camiseta holgada, aunque estábamos en invierno, yo no me enfermaba, además tenía muchas colchas y eso podía ayudar, y me fui a dormir, para mi era temprano 10:30pm pero que más podía hacer si mañana tenía clases en mi nuevo instituto. Que mal, me tocaba hacer nuevos amigos, igualarme en todas las materias, presentaciones y ufff... una infinidad de cosas.

No se en que momento quede profundamente dormida pero todo lo que recuerdo fue que estaba pensando en mi nuevo instituto y bueno no recuerdo nada mas. Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha y me puse una combinación de ropa que me gusto bastante para mi primer día de clases, bueno no primer primer día de clases, ya que era mediados de año escolar. Baje a desayunar y ahí ya estaba Rosalie con su nueva ropa a juego al igual que yo, pero su ropa consistía en una gabardina plateada con un cinturón en medio, debajo unos mini shorts bastante pequeños, y mi vestuario era una falda color dorado pastel, una blusa larga en forma de V escotada, con un poco de lentejuelas, lo único que coincidimos fue los zapatos de taco que eran con correas cruzadas. Desayunamos tranquilamente y en silencio y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se nos había hecho tarde. Cogimos nuestras carteras, si carteras ya que este día para nosotros era solo de presentación en presentación y blah blah blah, llegamos al instituto y nos quedamos asombradas, si hablo en femenino ya que Jasper se quedó dormido, el instituto Newcastle College era hermoso, una fachada hermosa, solo con eso decía que solo podían entrar personas de dinero, como nosotros. Cada una se fue a nuestro respectivo edificio, bueno no edificio, sino a nuestro respectivo campus

* * *

**_Hola chicas, bueno como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les tengo el nuevo capi._**

**_No se olviden que todos los lunes estaré actualizando la historia, con un capi por semana._**

**_Que les pareció este capi..Ya se que lo hice muy largo, pero quería poner la perspectiva de Edward, espero les haya gustado.._**

**_Acepto de todo...ia sabe... Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas...de todoo!_**

**_hehe..Y bueno con eso me despido...les deseo un lindo inicio de semana, y bueno_**

**_Hasta la proxima semana!_**


	9. Nuevos Caminos

**_Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD_**

**_Este Capi se llama Nuevos Caminos.._**

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva secretaría en su respectivo campus, para poder retirar el nuevo horario de nuestras clases. Como yo no sabía donde quedaba cada cosa, preguntaba a los alumnos, quizá alguno que otro de ellos fuese mi compañero de clases, pude llegar a la secretaría. Entre en ella y era muy lujosa como el colegio, grande, quizá más que mi habitación, con un mostrador largo en medio de la sala, atrás de ese mostrador una chica, de aspecto universitario y una señora mayor.

**Hola disculpe, vengo a retirar mis horarios de clase **– dije, pensando yo que era un tono muy formal, creo.

**Claro cariño, dime tu nombre **– dijo la señora con un tono maternal, que ni mi propia madre utilizaba.

…**Isabela Swan…**

La chica que estaba junto con la señora dejo de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo en su computador para dirigirle una muy significativa mirada a la señora, pero con muy poco disimulo. "OSEA AMIGA SIGO AQUÍ!", eso no me hizo ni una pizca de gracia, claro y a quien le va a hacer gracia cuando alguien comparte algo de lo que tu ni siquiera estas enterada, y lo comenta con todo el mundo a tus espaldas. Se supone que esto era un instituto lujoso, pagado y uno de los mejores en todo Reino Unido, donde me supongo yo los modales ya se los tenían inculcados.

**Eres Isabela Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan en nuevo policía encargado? **– pregunto la chica

**Si, soy la misma por que?**

**Todavía lo preguntas, ja, que modesta , tu padre es el escolta de la reina, y tu ni siquiera lo sabes? **– ah de eso iba la cosa, que acaso no se los mencione?, mmm creo que no, pero bueno, si Charlie era el escolta encargado de la seguridad de la reina de Inglaterra.

**Ten hija, si se te hace difícil encontrar tus clases, no dudas en venir aquí soy Marta Sped, o si no quieres puedes consultarlo a tus compañeros.**

**Ok gracias.**

Cogí muy rápido la hoja con mis horarios y salí pitando de ahí, enseguida a buscar mi siguiente clase, bueno por una parte era algo bueno tener como una clase "Idiomas", pero por otra parte no lo soportaba, casi como 4 veces me ha tocado pasar esa materia sin que me gustase.

**Auch **–ay no es mi primer día en este instituto y ya estoy golpeando a alguien

**Lo siento, no te vi, discúlpame **– trate de disculparme con la chica que me tropecé.

**Pues si no me viste cómprate unos lentes, aparte de tonta, eres una ciega **– bueno eso no fue muy cortes después de todo no esperaba menos de una rubia oxigenada como esa, claro era bonita como no, pero con muy poco cerebro.

Seguí buscando el salón en donde me tocaba mi clase hasta que por fin lo encontré, entre y me senté en un rincón aparte de la sociedad, por el momento no quería hacer nuevos amigos, solo si ellos vienen a mí, y cuando recién empiezo mi ensoñación entra la profesora.

**Ètudiants, bonjour maintenant un nouvel élève, Isabela, venez vous présentee **_(estudiantes Buenos días, tenemos una nueva estudiante, Isabela, presentate)_

Ay no lo que me faltaba, hablar francés. Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui al frente de la clase a la típica presentación.

**Salut, je suis Isabela, je suis américain, et ils viennent ici parce que mon père est venu à ce pays. Merci **_(Hola, mi nombre es Isabela, soy americana, estoy aquí porque a mi padre lo transfirieron a este país. Gracias)_

Qué?, no lo mencione?, lo siento, si se francés gracias a Renée que siempre cuando era pequeña me hablaba en francés y portugués, y uno que otro idioma mas, todo esto era porque aprender otros idiomas por lo que siempre viajábamos y etc etc.

Regrese a mi asiento, con todas las miraditas asesinas en estos casos de las chicas envidiosas, miraditas sexys de alguno que otro chico muy guapo, y miraditas de odio por parte de otro grupito de chicas. Bueno pero aquí si pasa algo extraño, en vez de hacer amigos estoy haciendo enemigos, pero que me pasa.

La mañana paso rápido, entre historia, biología y unas nuevas clases que ni siquiera pienso mencionarles, ya que son demasiados embarazosas, además ni se para que me dieron esas clases, como que yo ya estoy grandecita para saber si si o si no, bueno algunos de ustedes me entienden.

Estaba llegando al nuevo casillero que me asignaron – obvio después de una búsqueda exhaustiva por todos los pasillos de este instituto- cuando siento que me tocan en hombro. Di media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y vi a una chica, pequeña, con el cabello negro erizado y sus puntas rebeldes, cuerpo definido, con su ropa a la moda igual que yo, muy bonita por cierto, no lo niego SI sentí que me pico el bichito de la envidia, pero no era para menos.

**Hola tu debes ser Isabela, la chica nueva, verdad? **– su voz era muy melodiosa, solo le atiné a asentir a lo que me decía, aunque odiaba que me dijeran Isabela, quise interrumpirla con eso de mi nombre pero no me dio tiempo **– soy Alice, capitana de las porristas, quería darte la bienvenida por parte de mi equipo, y por parte del colegio y también quería decirte si querías entrar al equipo de porristas, hay un puesto vacante y hoy son las audiciones, asistirás?**

**Claro, me encantaría **– trate de no sonar como la típica chica que se ilusiona con ser una de las porristas, pero es que de verdad quería ser una de ellas, en mis anteriores institutos había sido yo la capitana, pero no en esta vida es posible, así que me conformaré con ser parte de ellas.

**A por cierto, si quieres invita a tu hermana, yo la he tratado de localizar pero no la encuentro, y también si quieren, obvio tú y tus hermanos acompañarnos a la hora del receso, por cierto, hoy también son las pruebas de admisión para el equipo de rugby, mi hermano Emmett es el capitán así que no pierdes nada en preguntarle a tu hermano – **y créanme o no, todo esto lo dijo con un solo respiro de su pequeña boca. No sé como algo tan pequeño puede llegar a ser algo tan hiperactivo.

**Claro, nos gustaría acompañarlos en el receso a ti y a tus amigos. Y obviamente les diré a mis hermanos por esta oportunidad que nos das. **– prácticamente acabé de decir eso y ella se puso a saltar y a dar vueltas.

**Genial, los estaremos esperando **– dicho esto se fue.

Llegue a mi otra clase, sana y salva, ya sé que esto suena friki pero, habían chicas en el pasillo que me miraban raro, como si quisieran matarme o simplemente hacer que desaparezca con el poder de su mirada. Y por fin en este largo día llego la hora del almuerzo, prácticamente mi hermana se puso a saltar de felicidad por la noticia que le di, que estaban abiertas las audiciones para las porristas, claro, las dos queríamos entrar pero no sabíamos si eso fuese posible, ya que Alice me había dicho que solo había vacantes para un puesto. Estábamos las dos solas, ya que Jasper ya había hecho muchas "amigas" y estaba con ellas, por suerte encontré la mesa en la que estaba sentada Alice y sus amigos en la cafetería y me fui donde ellos, Alice me vio y se lanzo prácticamente a mis brazos.

**Hola Isabela..**- la interrumpí.

**Solo Bella, y ella es Rosalie mi hermana**

**Ok, Bella, que bueno que llegaron, las estábamos esperando, mira te quiero presentar a mis amigos, el es Emmett, mi hermano y capitán del equipo de rugby, ella es Jessica, ella es Tanya la novia de mi hermano Edward que es el de allá **– un momento dijo Edward?, ay no, es el chico del avión, este día no podía ir "mejor", y tenía novia, la psicópata con la que me tropecé cuando estaba buscando mi clase de Idiomas, que me veía con no sé, desprecio?, envidia? Odio?, y no sé que mas **– y por último el es Mike.**

Un momento, ahora poniéndome a pensar, Alice se parece muchisisimo a la chica que vi salir del baño del avión después de Jasper, sinceramente este mundo sí que es muy pequeñito, mientras Alice nos hacia espacio para sentarnos, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que tenían de especiales todos los chicos que estaban en la mesa. Emmett era un chico muy musculoso, alto, pero con un rostro de niño, cada vez que sonreía se le marcaban unos hoyuelos adorables en sus mejillas. Jessica por otra parte era la chica castaña a la que todos quieren tener, superficial al extremo, se le notaba a leguas lo zorra que era, por no decir otra cosa. Tanya era, bueno ya les explique como era, una psicópata que no espera una para hacerte sentir la peor basura, menos mal que yo tenía el autoestima por el cielo, y nadie me la puede bajar. Edward, ay el te puede dejar con la boca abierta, era el tipo de chico sexy, hermoso, y no dudo que tal vez tuviese un cuerpo de morirse. Y Mike, era un chico guapo, ojos azules, rubio, pero no de mi tipo, era un poco emo, y un poco friki junto con Tanya y Jessica. Pero en fin, es la vida de ellos.

**Hola, chicos, un gusto conocerlos **–dije, Tanya y Edward eran conversando de lo mas efusivamente, Jessica me miraba raro, Emmett le coqueteaba a Rosalie y Mike, el no decía nada, estaba sentado, sin hacer nada, ni siquiera comía, bueno si hacía algo, y era mirarme y mucho. Después de un momento se hizo un incomodo silencio, que fue salvado – gracias a Dios, porque esto ya me estaba poniendo muy incómoda- por la campana.

Mike, Jessica y Tanya se fueron por un lado del pasillo, Emmett, Edward y Alice se fueron por otro lado y pues no me toco de otra que seguir el camino que Tanya y sus "amigos" siguieron, ya que tenía que pasar por ahí para ir a mi siguiente clase.

Estaba pasando de lo más normal por los pasillos, cuando escuche como que si alguien prendía algo, y después el ambiente se volvió extraño.

**Hola?, hay alguien ahí? **– pregunte

**Ah, Hola Bella, eres tú , nos pegaste un susto de muerte, perdón, soy Jessica ven **–acabo de decir eso y me dio como un mal presentimiento, normalmente nadie se va a un rinconcito con tus amigos, para que ¿conversar?, creo que eso no es lo que están haciendo.

**Que haceeeennn…**- mis palabras se quedaron grabadas en el aire, como un susurro, pero ¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?, se estaban drogando?, eso era tan estúpido, pero a la vez tan emocionante, que pasaría si yo hiciese algo así?

Rápidamente despojé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero por otra parte, pensándolo bien, y si eso me llevaba a la muerte, eso era una buena señal, eso era lo que tanto anhelaba, eso era una puerta a mi futuro, quizá algún día, no muy lejano a este llegue a consumir eso, cuando las cosas se pongan feas, pero mientras tanto no.

**Aquí, disfrutando de un buen porro, quieres? **– Dijo Tanya tendiéndome algo que se parecía a un cigarrillo pero que no lo era, acaso eso era acaso Marihuana?

**Tal vez, en otro momento, pero por ahora no.**

**Bueno –** se encogió de hombros – **tú te lo pierdes.**

**Los veo después, adiós**- dicho esto trate de esbozar una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso me salió una mueca, de no sé, disgusto?, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de probar eso, Tanya Mike y Jessica se veían tan relajados, tan despreocupados de la vida, y así es como me quiero sentir yo, sin preocupaciones, estar en un lugar al que solo yo pueda entrar, mi lugar feliz, al que yo puedo disfrutar.

Sin duda tengo que experimentar todas esas sensaciones que ellos estaban disfrutando, antes de seguir con los mismos problemas de siempre, pero como le hago para conseguir las cosas que ellos tenían, como le hago para experimentar todo lo que ellos sentían. Sin duda le tenía que pedir a Tanya que me dé consiguiendo un poco, ya que creo que mis hermanos no me lo iban a permitir.

Me dirigí a mis clases, pensando en lo que estaban haciendo Mike, Jessica y Tanya, o sea drogándose. Seré capaz de hacer eso?, y si me meto en eso y no puedo salir?, alguna alternativa debe de haber, cierto?

Qué pensaría Rosalie si le cuento esto, y Jasper, o mejor será no contrales nada, ellos son mis hermanos, pero y si le cuentan a Renée, o peor aún a Charlie, los hermanos no harían eso verdad?. VERDAD?

Terminó el dia de clase, y yo seguía en mi burbuja, hasta que Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

**Me estas oyendo? **– dijo algo molesta.

**Uhh, no lo siento, que decías? **

**Decía que si vas a rendir las pruebas para pertenecer a las porristas?**

**A eso, si vamos a casa, a cambiarnos, a que hora dijo Alice que debíamos estar allá?**

**A las 3pm, y son las 2pm, así que apresurémonos para no llegar tarde. Te diste cuenta que Emmett estaba tan lindo **– y va otra vez, cuantas veces me estará repitiendo eso?

**Si, ya lo se, para ti estará lindo, para mi tiene cara de niño, además es my grande y musculoso**

**Por eso mismo, es tan lindo, tan adorable.**

**Aja si, lo que tu digas –** bueno si a ella le hacía feliz pensar en Emmett a mí también me podía hacer feliz, con tal, no es mi vida es de ella, y ella puede hacer con su vida lo que se le dé la gana.

* * *

_Bueno chicos, este es un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. _

_Creen que Bella entre al problema de las drogas, que opinan ustedes, una Bella drogadicta!hahaha_

_Creo que merezco alguno que otro Review, verdad. Hehe_

_Ya saben se aceptan de todo. Comentarios, Sugerencias, y/o Críticas._

_Hasta el próximo Lunes. Cuídense y Besos!_


	10. Problemas

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD**_

_**Este Capi se llama Problemas..**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ya sé! **–dije muy enojada a Renée.

**Entonces porque lo sigues haciendo, lo siento mucho señorita pero te quedarás en casa. **–dijo muy decidida

**No, no lo haré, todos van a ir a esa fiesta y yo no me voy a quedar aquí, contigo y con Charlie, ya le has dado permiso a Jasper y Rosalie y porque a mí no?, que hay de malo**

**Hay mucho de malo, primero tú no tienes edad para ir a esas fiestas, segundo puedes venir borracha y por último puede que tengas…**

**Hay YA BASTA RENÉE!Como si algún día no fuera a tener sexo, además como que ya estoy grandecita para saber que está bien y que está mal, o también piensas que todavía soy una santa como TÚ solo crees.**

**No, tú eres una niña! **– dijo cruzándose de brazos

**Una niña para ti mama, pero una joven adulta para todo el mundo!, deja que crezca por Dios!, estoy hasta aquí –**dije señalando mi frente – **de que me andes prohibiendo salir con mis amigos**

**Esos no son amigos Bella, son unos chicos sin hogar que pasan de fiesta en fiesta –**dijo dando un zapatazo al suelo.

**Pues tal vez quiera unirme a esos "chicos", sabes que, no voy a discutir más contigo, me voy a la fiesta y punto! **– subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Como es posible que Renée me siga haciendo esto, sabe que es el cumpleaños de Tanya, mi mejor amiga, bueno no mi mejor amiga, la quería obvio pero solo quería lo que ella me podía dar. Obvio que no había ninguna fiesta, solo era una treta para que Renée me dejara ir a una discoteca, pero como nada funciona con ella, no tengo más remedio que desobedecerle.

Me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme, después de la riña con Renée necesitaba algo como esto. Si solo hubiese estado Charlie, el si me dejaría ir a la fiesta, pero no, tuvo que estar en ese tonto trabajo. A veces es mejor para mi, ya que tengo mucho tiempo a solas con mis amigos, después del colegio, el entrenamiento de las porristas, junto con la tarada de Alice, que se cree lo mejor por ser la capitana, y mi hermana Rosalie, las dos somos buenas en esto, pero vamos, yo merezco ser la capitana, o al menos Rose, ella si sabe moverse.

Salí de la tina, ya que el agua estaba enfriándose, y me dispuse a elegir la ropa que llevaría a la fiesta, por suerte no fue muy difícil, ya que para este tiempo hacía mis compras, con la tarjeta que me dio Charlie por mi cumpleaños, y ese sí que fue el mejor cumpleaños 17, junto con Mike, aahh Mike, solo con decir su nombre, me pongo a pensar en la infinidad de cosas que podríamos estar haciendo en estos momentos.

Me deshice de esos pensamientos pecaminosos que rodaban en mi mente, me puse el bra y las braguitas todo a juego, me vestí con una camiseta holgada blanca, que me hacía ver sexy, y unos shorts celestes, si leyeron bien, shorts, aunque estábamos en invierno, por las noches, y justo en las fiestas me hacía mucho calor, y para bajar ese calor, estaba Mike.

Si, era mi marioneta, pero aun así lo quería, el me daba todo lo que le pedía, y también disfrutábamos de la vida, gracias a las pastillas -tachas, porros como quieran llamarlos- que nos administrábamos cada día, y si que eran buenos esos porros, te hacían sentir mucho mejor y te olvidabas de todo. Aunque habían algunas personas que no lo sabían, por ejemplo mis hermanos, Jasper y Rosalie, aunque estoy dudando seriamente si ellos son mis hermanos, somos tan diferentes, tan distintos unos de otros, ellos tienen su universo y yo el mio, Pero igual los seguía queriendo, otros que no sabían que Mikie, Tanya, Jessy y yo, nos _drogábamos _ o mejor dicho, disfrutamos de la vida o también dicho tomamos un buen porro, eran Alice, Emmett y Edward, ay Edward ese chico si es muy guapo, lástima que no estaba disponible, Tanya lo había escogido, mucho antes de que yo llegara al instituto, y si que se ha divertido en las vacaciones de verano y en tiempo de clase. Pero entre los dos hemos hecho una que otra travesurilla. Y aunque me crean una zorra, perra como quieran llamarme, lo único que les puedo decir es que yo si disfruto de la vida.

En ese instante timbró mi móvil, y vi en el identificador que era Tanya.

**Bella, mira te paso recogiendo en 5 min, espero estés lista**

**Ok **– dije esto y corte la llamada, necesitaba maquillarme y estar bien presentada si quería impresionar a los chicos, y los chicos que había en el instituto sí que eran buenos, EN TODO, solo en pensarlo se me mojan las bragas. Pero bueno, delinee mis ojos con el color negro, y sombras negras con morado, un lip gloss para mis labios, y lista. Mi peinado era simple, suelto y con una bincha morada. Una vista en el espejo y estaba, me veía sexy, linda y con un buen cuerpo. Sinceramente desde que estoy con las porristas me he vuelto más atrevida, he salido de mi capullo para convertirme en una hermosa mariposa, y una sexy mariposa.

Baje corriendo las escaleras de mi casa, y me encontré a Renée en el camino, bueno en el camino técnicamente no, lo que estaba era obstruyendo mi salida.

**Déjame pasar **– dije

**Te dije que tú no vas a ir a esa fiesta.**

**Y yo te dije que si voy a ir, así que permiso. **

**No, he dicho que no, así que da media vuelta y te vas a tu dormitorio.**

**Como quieras Renée, sabes, esta no es la única salida.**

La deje con la palabra en la boca para dirigirme al patio trasero, abría las puertas que dividían la casa el jardín, y casi me da un ataque cuando vi a Mike entrando por el jardín a mi casa.

**Mike, que haces aquí, les dije que me esperaran afuera. **–dije en susurros.

**Si ya lo sé, pero es que estabas demorándote y nos preocupamos que tu mamá no te haya dejado ir.**

Me acerque un poco donde estaba el, y me puse de puntillas

**Ay Mike, obvio que no me dejo salir, pero ya sabes cómo soy, nadie me impide nada **– dicho esto le di un beso en los labios, ya estaba cansada de que siempre hagan esto.

**OK, Vamos.**

Cogió mi mano y nos fuimos al Porsche blanco, que Tanya se había comprado la semana pasada, en Italia.

**Hay Bella, pareces estresada, porque no te relajas un poco? **–dijo Tanya en cuanto subí al auto, obvio que había doble sentido en sus palabras, así que le seguí la corriente.

**Sí, estoy muy estresada, por si acaso no sabes que pueda relajarme.**

**Oh, sí **– me tendió en sobrecito de coca mientras manejaba

**Ten esto – **Dijo Mike, dándome un billete de $1 enrollado y algo que parecía estable, pero que estaba muy recto.

Puse la coca en una línea recta, y con el billete lo sorbí por la nariz, me dejo aturdida por unos momentos pero después ya me sentía mejor.

**Santo remedio **– dijo Jessy.

**Hahaha, si, oigan chicos apropósito, donde vamos? **-pregunté

**A Ministery of Sound! **– grito Jess y Tanya puso la música de su auto a todo volumen.

**EDWARD POV**

**Te estás acostumbrando a salir todos los fines de semana Edward **–dijo Carlisle

**Ya lo sé papa, pero sabes que es el cumpleaños de Tanya y tengo que estar con ella. **- dije

**No me agrada esa chica, es una mala influencia para ti, y para tus hermanos.**

**Papá, cuantas veces me vas a decir eso, Tanya no es una mala influencia, es una chica común y corriente **– que se droga, fuma y toma, agregue en mis pensamientos, obvio que yo no hago lo que ella hace, es un mal hábito, y no quiero decepcionar a mis padres.

**Ok, hijo, pero de igual forma no me agrada, llega temprano, no te desveles.**

**Gracias Papá **– dicho esto salí del despacho de Carlisle a mi dormitorio para poder vestirme correctamente para mi novia, y bueno para Bella.

Ah Bella, cuanto extraño a la chica que era antes, ahora es una zorra que se acuesta con todo el mundo, pero igual la amo, como nunca he amado a nadie. A Tanya la quiero, la respeto, pero no pasa a mas, solo estoy con ella por lástima, por tratar de sacarla en el mundo en el que esta, pero veo que cada vez se está haciendo más imposible. Que mal que ella y sus amigos hayan lavado el cerebro de Bella, que mal que ella sea una de ellos, me da tanta pena, pero y ahora que se puede hacer. Yo la quiero mucho y la quiero ayudar, pero es que no puedo dejar a Tanya, tantos años que hemos pasado juntos, tenemos historia, pero ya no aguanto más voy a esperar unos días y voy a terminar con Tanya, porque sería de mala educación terminarle el día de su cumpleaños.

Acabé de vestirme y me puse mi colonia, no traté de peinarme ya que mi cabello es muy rebelde, y no tiene caso estarlo peinando.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa, y Alice y Emmett ya estaban listos.

**Vamos! **– les dije

**Sí, pero rápido, vamos en tu auto Alice **– dijo Emmett

**Claro, ya estamos tarde.**

Fuimos corriendo al auto de Alice, un Mercedes Guardián, que todavía estaba relleno de las compras que había hecho hace dos días. Dejamos las bolsas en el garaje, después tendríamos un problema con Esme por no dejar las cosas en su lugar, pero igual ella nos quería, no importa lo que hagamos.

Llegamos muy rápido y justo a tiempo a la discoteca Ministery of Sound, que estaba repleta de gente, pero unos cuantos billetes al guardia, a cualquiera dejaba pasar. La discoteca era lo máximo, daba la sensación de estar delante de una prisión, con los mejores DJ del mundo. Encontramos la mesa en la cual estaba Bella, con solo verla me salto el corazón, seguía siendo muy hermosa con o sin maquillaje, y en otras cosas era muy pero muy buena, pero lo malo era la compañía que tenía, Tanya, Mike y Jessica, esos tipos no me caigan para nada del mundo, a más que llevaron a Bella por el mal camino, sabía que Tanya solo le metía cosas en la cabeza para que nos odiara, para ponernos en su contra, sabía que ella le tenía un odio muy grande a Alice, por ser la capitana del equipo de las porristas, pero bueno ella era muy buena y no había nada que podamos hacer, a demás este ya era nuestro último año, y teníamos que disfrutarlo a lo grande. Y Bella sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

Vimos también que en la mesa estaban Jasper y Rosalie, los hermanos de Bella, de los cuales Alice y Emmett estaban totalmente enamorados.

**Amor! **–grito Tanya por encima de la música en cuanto me vio, corrió a abrazarme y a darme un beso en los labios, que por más que quise rechazarlo no podía, sabía que le bajaría la autoestima.

**Hola Tanya, Feliz Cumpleaños **– dije, vi que a Alice y a Emmett no les hacía mucha gracia.

**Hola chicos, Bella **–dijo Emmett educadamente antes de acercarse a Rosalie – **Hola Nena, que haces. - **Los deje a un lado para que platicaran tranquilamente, y sin interrupciones, mientras veía como Alice y Jasper se iban a la pista a bailar me acerque a Bella, sigilosamente aunque ella estaba entretenida con el tarado de Mike Newton.

**Hola Bella **–dije tratando de ser normal, aunque estaba furioso de que Bella estuviese con el imbécil ese que no sabe hacer nada.

**Hola guapo, como estas **– dejo a un lado a Mike y me alegre de que haya hecho eso para que preste toda su atención en mí.

**Muy bien ahora que estoy con una de las chicas más lindas del lugar **– y eso no era un mentira, ella era la chica que pensaba cada vez que estaba aburrido, la chica a la que hace despertar mi corazón, la chica que algún día comprenda que lo que ella hace está muy mal.

**Gracias por el cumplido Edward, ven quieres bailar **– antes de que pudiese responderle cogió mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, muy alejados de donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

Por un momento bailábamos sin preocupación, y era un silencio agradable, bueno el silencio entre nosotros ya que la música estaba por todo lo alto.

**Y, vas a seguir con Tanya, o algún día vas a terminar con ella **– dijo Bella

**No se la verdad, quiero estar con alguien más, pero no sé si ella me acepte, bueno la verdad es que ella está muy buena pero se deja llevar por los demás y eso a mí no me gusta.**

**Sabes que no me dejo llevar por los demás, eso se llama disfrutar la vida Edward.**

**No, no es verdad, eso se llama dañar a los demás y dañarte a ti misma, odio decir esto pero Tanya no es buena compañía **– trató de decir algo pero yo le corte **– ya sé que te lo han dicho millones de veces pero esta vez créeme, por favor no salgas con ella. –**dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a pensar en lo que le dije, le tomo un par de minutos pero valía la pena, ojala que así se saque la venda que cubre sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

**Edward, lo pensaré vale. **

**Vale. **– dicho esto le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios – **tomate el tiempo que necesites, pero que no sea mucho ok, te necesito a mi lado.**

**

* * *

**

_Bueno chicas este es el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste. _

_Merezco Reviews, a que si verdad. No me han dejado ninguno en el transcurso de la semana. Chicas hablo en serio cuando digo esto, SI QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE ALGO DE LA HISTORIA DIGANMELO. No me enojo ni nada por el estilo._

_Bueno dicho esto me despido, un buen inicio de semana. Besos_


	11. Tragedia

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD**_

_**Este Capi se llama Tragedia…**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta de Tanya, y todavía le seguía dando vueltas al asunto sobre lo que me dijo Edward, y si en realidad el me quería, y si solo era una mentira, ya me han mentido muchas veces en la vida y no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder.

Estaba con Tanya conversando, no le estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que estaba hablando de sus viajes a Paris, y blah blah blah, yo había viajado muchas más veces que ella y no lo presumía como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Bella, has escuchado lo que te dije – dijo Tanya un poco molesta.

No, disculpa que decías

Te decía si es que alguna vez has probado Éxtasis. – me quedé pensando, creo que no lo había probado, pero le prometí a Edward que haría todo lo posible por salir del mundo en el que estaba metida, y en realidad quería salir, pero era muy difícil, tendría que dejar de consumir, dejar de tomar y dejar de fumar, lo que para mí es un gran reto.

No es esa droga que tiene forma de pastillas? –pregunté

Si, esa misma, quieres probar? –dijo Tanya, tendiéndome unas pastillas color blanco con una carita feliz, me sentí extraña una vez que las tomé, sentí como una especie de hormigueo en la piel y de un momento a otro me encontraba con demasiada energía. -Te hace sentir mejor, verdad?

Si, un poco, bueno Tanya creo que ya me voy, cuídate – llegue a mi auto un BMW Z2, ( el auto esta en mi perfil) Charlie me lo había comprado por mi cumpleaños, y bueno Renée se opuso un poco, pero de igual manera lo conseguí.

Era un largo camino a casa y quería llegar lo más pronto posible, pise el acelerador hasta que marco los 200 Km. Sentí que mi visión se hacía más y más borrosa, me sentí cansada y tenía una sed enorme. Trate de aparcar en la orilla de la calle más cercana, pero no podía, no sabía que me estaba pasando, me sentía muy rara, y eso no era de todos los días, tal vez – pensé yo- será efecto de esas pastillas que me dio Tanya. Quizá no las vuelva a probar más.

Al rato, me sentía mucho peor, ya ni siquiera podía ver por dónde estaba, por donde iba conduciendo, y un estruendo enorme se armo una vez que decidí parar. Desde ahí no recuerdo más.

**_Edward Pov_**

Vi salir a Bella del instituto junto con Tanya, iban conversando de lo más normal, bueno eso suponía yo, pero se veía que Bella no estaba para nada interesada en la conversación. Después de un momento Tanya le dio algo a Bella, que la hizo ponerse más entusiasta supuse yo.

Traté de alcanzarla para ver si me acompañaba a tomar un café, y para ver si por fin quería que la ayudase en el asunto de las drogas. Pero ella subió rápido a su auto y lo puso a una velocidad extrema. La trate de seguir, pero como yo no soy de esos locos que andan conduciendo a 200 km por hora como Bella, si no es más, ya que yo apreciaba mi vida. Bella se me perdió del camino, pero hasta donde yo la había seguido, se había pasado las señales de Stop, los semáforos en rojo, y estaba conduciendo muy mal. Me llegué a preguntar por qué será, ella conducía muy bien, rápido pero bien, y eso me llamo mucho la atención

Seguí conduciendo hasta que me encontré con algo muy inesperado, había un accidente automovilístico, en el que el auto de Bella estaba incluido, baje de mi auto lo más rápido que pude, y vi que bella estaba pegada al asiento del conductor, por la culpa del airbag, estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

Llamé rápido al número de emergencias, y como nunca antes, no contestaban rápido, ellos nunca hacían esto, pero después de dos llamadas contestaron

Por favor necesito que una ambulancia en la Westgate Rd y Elswick Road, de inmediato! – (esas son algunas calles que quedan por el instituto Newcastle College, en Londres) Menos mal que el North Tyneside General Hospital estaba cerca, no tardaron mucho en llegar, los conductores de los otros vehículos estaban ilesos y solo mi Bella estaba herida.

Subía mi auto, y empecé a seguir a la ambulancia mientras marcaba el número de Jasper.

Si? – contesto

Jasper, menos mal que contestas, Bella está muy mal herida, se la están llevando al North Tyneside General Hospital.

¡¿Qué?, Ok, Ok, ya vamos para allá!

Corto la llamada antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, aparque mi auto en el estacionamiento del hospital y me fui directamente a emergencias. Una vez que logré entrar vi que a Bella se la estaban llevando para otro lado.

Disculpe, es usted pariente de la señorita que acaba de ingresar? – me pregunto una enfermera que se veía de mayor. Yo no sabía que responderle, no era pariente de Bella, pero era su amigo.

Sí, soy su novio.

Qué bueno, me podría dar los datos por favor.

Claro – me tendió unas hojas de las que tuve que llenar, sus apellidos, sus nombres, y cosas como esa, cinco minutos más tarde llegaron Jasper, Rosalie y Renée, su padre no vino…

Que le paso a Bella, donde esta? –preguntó la madre de Bella, muy preocupada.

Tuvo un accidente automovilístico señora – dije con todo respeto posible – Creo que tendremos que esperar a que nos den noticias de ella- Renée asintió con la mirada perdida, se notaba a lo lejos que le importaba su hija, y si le importaba, por que dejaba que Bella se drogue, tal vez, es más probable que ella no supiera nada de lo que le pasa a su hija.

Tuvimos que esperar más de una hora para que uno de los doctores saliera y nos diera el diagnostico de Bella.

Parientes de la señorita Swan? – preguntó el doctor, nosotros nos pusimos de pie, y él se dirigió a Renée.

Soy el doctor Henderson, su hija se encuentra estable, presentaba un grado alto de intoxicación en su sistema, el brazo izquierdo roto, y dos costillas rotas, en el caso de la intoxicación tuvimos que hacerle un lavado para que su sistema quede libre de esa droga que consumió su hija. – luego se dirigió a mi – Tengo entendido que usted es el novio, es cierto? – vi que sus hermanos me dirigían una mirada, y yo solo atine a guiñarles un ojo, después les contaría. Mientras tanto yo asentía con la cabeza – Bueno, podemos hablar un momento en privado por favor.

Ok. – esto se estaba poniendo de un color feo, muy feo. Nos fuimos por un pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a su despacho, entramos y me hizo una seña con la mano para que me sentara en unos de sus asientos.

Mira, Isabela esta en un estado muy perjudicial para su salud. Le hicimos unos exámenes, y el resultado fue que ella se intoxico con Éxtasis, sabias esto? – Negué con la cabeza -, me lo suponía, le tuvimos que hacer un lavado de inmediato ya que su sistema cardiaco estaba muy acelerado por causa de esa droga, y era posible que ella hubiese muerto. Por otro lado, tengo una noticia para ti, que en los exámenes también salió…

Algo más pasa con Bella doctor? – pregunté.

Sí, bueno ella perdió al bebe que estaba esperando– me quedé en shock, Bella embarazada, no podía ser, y ahora quien era el padre, esto me pasa a mí por dejarme pasar por su novio, y si el estúpido de Mike Newton era el padre de la pequeña criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de Bella?, no eso no podría ser- Bueno espero que esto no sea un inconveniente, lo siento muchacho

Gracias doctor, me puedo retirar?

Si, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas – me levanté con mas cuidado de lo normal, creo que todavía seguía en estado de shock. Bella iba ser madre y ahora por ese accidente ya no lo iba a ser, me pregunté mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los hermanos de ella. Jasper y Rosalie en cuanto me vieron corrieron donde me encontraba.

Edward que paso, que te dijo el doctor, que le pasa a Bella, DI ALGO POR FAVOR! –dijo Jasper sacudiéndome los hombros. Se le veía realmente preocupado.

Edward nos estas asustando, por favor, di que le pasa a mi hermana – ahora fue Rosalie.

Chicos, creo que yo no soy el indicado para darles esa noticia, pero en cuanto a salud, si Bella esta bien, estable se podría decir. Necesito hablar con ella, ya despertó?

Si, esta medio grogui pero ya despertó – dijo Jasper un poco más calmado al igual que Rosalie su hermana.

Me fui a la habitación de Bella, la 230, toqué antes de entrar pero nadie respondió, así que entre suavemente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Y ahí estaba mi ángel, estaba de la peor forma en la que una chica debería verse. Me arrepentí de un momento a otro de hablarle de la criatura que había perdido.

Hola – dije en un susurro.

Hola guapo, que haces aquí? – dijo con una voz ronca.

Cuidando de ti, puedo hablar un momento contigo, es un poco especial y creo que deberías saberlo. Quieres saber? – en ese instante tome su mano derecha entre las mías y ella me dio un si, con su voz muy baja.

_**Bella Pov**_

Bella, cuando sufriste el accidente, yo estaba siguiéndote, quería hablar contigo, pero como tu conduces muy rápido te perdí, una vez que logré alcanzarte, te habías estampado contra un poste de luz, y otros autos junto contigo, llamé a la ambulancia para que te vengan a ver rápido, y a tus hermanos –traté de decir algo, pero el siguió - estabas muy mal en el auto, la ambulancia llego pronto, te metieron a cirugía ya que tenías dos costillas rotas junto con tu brazo izquierdo, tu madre llego junto con tus hermanos, y esperarte fue un tiempo interminable, luego vino el doctor y dijo que sufriste una intoxicación, por la droga que consumiste – la droga que me dio Tanya – casi te mueres por el grado tan alto de intoxicación en tu sistema, después el doctor me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y discúlpame Bella, pero me hice pasar por tu novio, estaba muy preocupado por ti, lo siento, se que hice mal… - le corté antes de que pudiera seguir.

Tranquilo Edward, se que lo hiciste por mi bien, y que te preocupaste por mi, ese detalle es muy lindo de tu parte, hay algo mas? – no me salía mucho la voz, asi que hable en susurros.

Si, cuando entre en el despacho del doctor.. me dijo…. Me dijo .. que estabas embarazada.. pero … - se le quebró la voz.

QUE!, yo embarazada, Edward dime que es un juego – aunque todavía no quería ser madre, sentía algo en mi pecho, que se iba haciendo más y más grande, estaba feliz, pero mi felicidad no duró mucho tiempo.

No Bella, no era un juego.

Espera, que quieres decir con NO ERA un juego – estaba demasiado confusa.

Pues Bella, cuando sufriste el accidente… perdiste al bebe – No, no no no! Por que esto siempre me pasa a mi?, porque todo lo que empiezo a amar me hace daño?. Sentí que estaba llorando, gracias a las lágrimas que sentía que recorrían mi rostro. – lo siento.

Edward llama a Rosalie por favor – le pedí en un susurro, que ni yo fui capaz de oírme, pero creo que el si me oyó, que fue por mi hermana. Después de unos minutos regresaron, y vi a mi hermana con una sonrisa muy triste. Me di cuenta que gracias a la drogas no solo estaba haciéndome daño a mi misma, sino también a mi familia.

Hola hermanita, como estas? – dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado derecho y tomándome la mano entre las suyas.

Un poco mal, me siento vacía, Edward te contó verdad?

Si, lo siento mucho, debiste avisarnos que estabas esperando un hijo, imagínate yo tía – dijo con una sonrisa, y riéndose tristemente

Ni yo sabía Rose, pero ahora ya no vas a ser tía, perdí a mi bebe en el accidente, me siento mal – lloré hasta mal no poder, luego de un momento de haberme calmado y solo sollozaba.

Ya Bella, tranquila todo va a estar bien desde aquí en adelante – dijo Rose acariciándome el cabello.

No Rose, nada va a estar bien, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, - me giré para donde estaba Edward – puedes llamar a Jasper por favor?

Claro Bella – dijo el, y salió, minutos después vino con Jasper.

Hola hermanita.. – antes de que pudiera decir algo más le corté.

Tengo que decirles algo importante, y es algo en lo que me tienen que ayudar porque quiero salir de esto – dije mirando a las tres personas que estaban en la habitación.

Te ayudaremos en lo que sea, dinos – dijo Jasper, y como Edward ya sabía, dirigí lo que dije a mis hermanos.

Yo confió mucho en ustedes, y…esto es muy duro para mi…quiero… quiero que me alejen de Tanya, Mike, Jessica y de.. las drogas, quiero que me ayuden a superar esto.

* * *

Hola chicas! Como están! Gracias por sus Reviews, gracias por las sugerencias, SERAN TOMADAS EN CUANTA!

Merezco Reviews, verdad?

Ya saben se haceptan Criticas, Comentarios y/o Sugerencias!

Que piensan de la decisión de Bella, creen que Rose, Jasper y Edward la ayuden a superar su problema?. Bueno eso lo sabremos el otro domingo!

Quiero agradecer a Elyzabeth Cullen _ por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos._

También a lipavilo _por su alerta a mi historia._

_Bueno y pues no he respondido a sus comentarios porque no pertenecen a Fan Fiction, pero aquí les pongo la respuesta!_

_**Loquibell**_

_Gracias por tu Review, y sip la verdad es que eso daña mucho, y pues para eso están Edward, su familia y la familia de Bella..^^_

_Besos..Cuidate._

_**Isabella05**_

Eso ya esta tomado en cuenta, Bella definitivamente se va a alejar de Tanya.

Besos..Cuidate

_**Paolacullenvsblack**_

_Si, eso también lo he estado pensando, que Bella hable con Jane y con Charlie, y pues creo que Renée esta haciendo algo malo muy malo, bueno malo no..pero si que cambiara la vida de Bella, Rosalie y Jasper ^^_

_Cuidate! Besos!_

Lindo inicio de semana!

Besos..Cuidense!


	12. Verdades

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama VERDADES**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

Todo se quedó en silencio sepulcral hasta que Rose tuvo el valor de romperlo.

**- Bueno Bella, realmente no se que decirte, lo que acabas de decir me desanimo mucho y prácticamente estoy muy decepcionada por lo que has hecho, pero si tu quieres y sientes que es lo correcto y que debes salir de ese mundo, no dudes que te ayudaré. Cuentas con mi apoyo. **–traté de alcanzar su mano para darle un apretón, pero me fue imposible por todos los cables que estaban conectados, más Rose se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y me dedico una sonrisa. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos azules para ver los ojos verdes de Edgard, para ver si el también me apoyaba en la decisión que tomé. Y no me equivoqué, me dio un asentimiento de cabeza junto con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que era. Giré mi cabeza para oír y ver cual era la decisión de Jasper.

**- Bueno en realidad yo creo que estoy en estado de shock, y pues la verdad después de cómo has tratado a Renée, y como te has comportado con nosotros, no creo que cuentes con mi apoyo **– me quedé en silencio, pues no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Yo realmente contaba con el apoyo de mi hermano, yo quería que me ayudase a salir del mundo de las drogas, y creo que sin el apoyo de Jazz no creo poder conseguirlo **– pero te voy a ayudar, más te advierto de una vez por todas que si vuelves a recaer. Te juro, que yo mismo te interno en una clínica de rehabilitación y no dejo que salgas hasta que te recuperes **– me dijo con voz severa.

**- Gra…gracias Jasper, con…contaba tanto con tu apoyo, sinceramente no se que habría sido de mi si me hubieses dado la espalda **– todo esto lo dije sin soltar ni una lágrima, no se porque pero creo que me quedé seca de tanto llorar por la pérdida de mi hijo, y aunque hubiese sido catalogada como una madre adolescente no hubiera hecho nada para perjudicar a mi hijo.

Y así fueron pasando los días, podría decir que fueron como cinco o seis para luego volver a mi casa junto con mi familia. En los día que estuve en el hospital, Edgard nunca se alejo de mi lado, bueno salvo una o dos veces para poder irse a su casa a asearse y traer mas mudadas de ropa, pero después de eso, nunca se separo de mi. Puedo decir que el es un buen amigo.

Era jueves y ese día por fin salí del hospital, las maletas estaban echas y nos subimos al auto de Jasper que nos llevaba a casa. Cuando llegamos Jasper se encargó de llevar mis maletas a mi dormitorio mientras que yo entraba a casa junto con Rose. No me había dado cuenta que Charlie estaba en casa hasta que me sentí rodeada de sus fuertes brazos.

**- Hola nena, como estas **– dijo dándome un fuerte pero que fuerte abrazo.

**- Bien papá gracias, umm porque no me fuiste a ver todos estos días al hospital? **

**- Lo siento nena, pero tenía turno como seguridad de la reina, pues ella se iba de viaje y me asignaron como su seguridad, y pues no iba a dejarla sola.**

**- OK papa **– en ese momento ya había llegado Jasper.

**- A si se me olvidaba, ahora que están los tres reunidos les voy a dar una sorpresa, cierren sus ojos. ¡NO HAGAN TRAMPAS! **– grito

**- Por supuesto **– dijimos los tres al unísono, y bueno no es que me desagraden las sorpresas, pero todo viniendo de Charlie eran unas estupendas sorpresas. Sentí que Charlie se estaba yendo, pero después de unos segundos se oyó como que si Charlie estuviese acompañado de alguien, talvez sea Renée.

**- Ya pueden abrir sus ojos **– dijo Charlie con los ojos tristes **– Jasper, Rosalie, ella es su madre **– WTF!

**- QUE! **– gritaron Jazz y Rose y porque no yo también, Charlie mientras tanto le daba una mirada reprobatoria a Renée.

**- Acaso no se los dijiste **– dijo alterado Charlie

**- No, lo siento, pero si, Jazz, Rose ella es Liliam Hale su madre **– bueno este si que era un día de locos. Pero si te fijaban bien Jasper y Rosalie tenían algunas fracciones de su "madre" junto con el color cielo de sus ojos.

**- Oh hijos cuanto han crecido, los extrañé mucho, les juro que no fue mi intención dejarlos, bueno si lo fue **_ OK, aparte de entrometerse en nuestras vidas es una pobre cínica – **pero fue porque yo no me creía capaz de ser madre, y peor aun de mellizos** – dijo esta señora acercándose a Jazz y a Rose para abrazarlos, cosa que a ellos no les hizo gracia porque Rose se hizo para atrás y Jazz por su parte, se hizo a un lado de la señora. Me sentí tan incomoda en ese momento, como si yo no debiese estar ahí, se hizo un silencio sepulcral del cual yo no me atrevía a romper.

**- Disculpe señora, pero nosotros no la conocemos y aunque Renée no es nuestra madre biológica ella pudo enseñarnos buenos modales y a ser respetuosos, cosa que usted no pudo, así que le pido de favor que se retire **– dijo Jazz amablemente, aunque yo conocía muy bien y ese era el tono que usaba cuando estaba realmente molesto. La señora sin dudarlo ni un segundo salió empapada en lágrimas, y ojala no vuelva.

**- QUE FUE TODO ESO!QUIEN ES ESA SEÑORA!PORQUE VINO!NOS DEBES UNA EXPLICACION Y UNA MUY GRANDE! **– gritó histéricamente Rosalie.

**- Lo se chicos, tomen asiento debo contarles una historia en la cual te incluye a ti Isabela **– hay no siempre que decía mi nombre completo era una mala señal.

**Renée Pov.**

_FlashBlack_

_Estábamos en Junio, para ser exactos 16 de junio, caminando por Central Park, como una pareja feliz, y bueno lo éramos con solo cinco años e matrimonio, quien no lo era. Pensábamos que ya era tiempo de tener hijos, queríamos alguien que nos haga reír, llorar, alguien con quien jugar y alguien quien nos haga enojar._

_Esta mañana nos fuimos con Charlie a la clínica a hacernos lo exámenes respectivos para ver si podríamos tener hijos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya pasó una semana y todavía no llegaban los resultados de los exámenes. Para poder distraerme y no pensar en ellos, me puse a arreglar la casa y a limpiar todo lo que estuviese sucio, sinceramente no me quería acordar de los exámenes, ya que me estoy imaginando lo peor._

_En la tarde llegó Charlie trayendo consigo un sobre amarillo, supuse yo que eran los exámenes así que nos fuimos a sentar en el sillón de la sala._

_Una vez que abrimos, empezamos a ver y desde luego los exámenes de Charlie salieron bien, en el no había problema, pero cuando los resultados de mis exámenes, me quedé en estado de shock, decían que no podía tener hijos. Era estéril, no eso no podía ser._

_Me deprimí mucho, no sabía que hacer mejor dicho no quería hacer nada, después de todo lo que pase Charlie siempre me decía " Debes seguir adelante, así es la vida y no se le puede hacer nada amor". Eso solo me alegraba un poco, pero no totalmente._

_[5 meses después]_

_Era martes y decidimos dar un paseo, caminábamos otra vez por Central Park, cogidos de la mano y dándonos uno que otro beso. Cuando vimos que en una banca estaban dos niños, - mellizos se podría decir- que estaban abrazando y llorando desconsoladamente._

_Nos acercamos y nos arrodillamos para quedar a la altura de ellos. Charlie fue el primero que habló._

_- Hola pequeños como se llaman __**- **__ dijo Charlie, el nene inmediatamente alzo su cabecita asustado obviamente, y nos miraba con sus ojos azules como el cielo._

_Me llamo Jasped y ella es mi hedmana Dose __**– **__dijo hablando tartoso, bueno en realidad que niño hablaba bien? Pero igualmente era adorable._

_- Porque lloran? - pregunté_

_- Podque nuesta mami no vene, dijo que se iba a ved a nuesto papi al tabajo y todavía no llega, y eso fue hace mucho tempo __**– **__con Charlie nos dimos una mirada significativa, ya que sabíamos que eso no era verdad, la madre de los pequeños los abandonó. Pero que madre les haría algo así a sus hijos, pues yo tenía una simple respuesta. Una Madre Desalmada._

_- Cuantos años tienen? - pregunté_

_- Teno así – dijo enseñándome tres dedos en su manito._

_- Bueno que les parece si vamos a jugar a mi casa, y si quieren podemos comprar pastel y helado __**– **__dijo Charlie_

_- Sip, pod favor, tenemos mucha hambe __**– **__dijo hablando por primera vez la nena llamada Rose_

_Los cogimos de sus pequeñas manitas y dimos media vuelta para regresar a casa. Sinceramente la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Estas preciosas criaturas no eran realmente una molestia, y podríamos comprarles lo que quisieran, ya que con el sueldo de Charlie y mi no tan buen sueldo, podríamos mantenernos como estamos por lo menos unos cinco años, si no es más._

_[2 años después]_

_Ya habían pasado dos años, los mejores dos años de mi vida junto con mis hijos, si aunque n lo crean ya los considerábamos nuestros hijos ya que Charlie les dio su apellido al igual que yo. Era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Rosalie cada vez era más hermosa, con buenos modales y muy generosa, más no se diga como es Jasper era todo un caballero a su corta edad y al igual que su hermana tenía buenos modales y era el niño más cariñoso. Al poco tiempo que los encontramos ya me decían "mami" y eso era buena señal, a mi forma de ver obviamente, ya que estaban olvidando de ese ser tan despiadado que los abandonó._

_Esta tardé habíamos salido al jardín trasero de la casa a estar jugando, cuando escucho que empieza a sonar el teléfono. Deje a los niños jugando entre ellos para poder contestar._

_- Residencia Swan – dije con voz entrecortada por correr._

_- Por favor con el señor Charlie Swan – dijo una voz de un hombre._

_- No esta, pero yo soy su esposa, en que lo puedo ayudar?_

_- Si, la señora Elizabeth Swan sufrió un terrible accidente automovilístico, en el cual estaban sus hijas y su esposo, en este momento se encuentran en el hospital… __**- **__cogí rápidamente un bloc de notas junto con un esfero y empecé a apuntar todo lo que me decía. Cuando terminó la llamada inmediatamente llamé a Charlie para que se enterase de lo que paso con su hermana. _

_- Ok, ya estoy yendo, adelántate con los niños. – dijo Charlie con tono preocupado._

_- Jazz, Rose - grite_

_-Si mami – dijeron al unísono._

_- Traigan sus abrigos, nos vamos al hospital. No, no es lo que piensan, solo vamos a hacer una visita __**– **__ dije al ver sus rostros asustados, y después de que les dije eso se pusieron más tranquilos y corrieron escaleras arriba y bajaron con sus abrigos ya puestos. Los cogí de las manos y los puse en el asiento trasero del auto junto con sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad. Encendí el auto y nos fuimos directo al hospital, cuando llegamos, Charlie también estaba llegando y en cuanto me vio vino a abrazarme y a darme un casto beso en los labios._

_- Ve, corre donde tu hermana, te estaré esperando – dije, Charlie sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a la recepción del hospital. Yo mientras tanto me sentaba en los incómodos asientos del hospital y los niños empezaron a jugar entre ellos._

_Después de un omento Charlie regresó y junto con el estaba una niña muy parecida a Elizabeth, su madre y a Edward su padre. Tenía los ojos color chocolate de Edward, pero el cabello ondulado como el de Elizabeth._

_-Edward, Elizabeth y Sandy fallecieron, la única que sobrevivió es Isabela, esta muy asustada – dijo Charlie abrazándome mientras lloraba en mi hombro._

_-Tranquilo, todo se da por una razón – le dije, hecho esto me puse de rodillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña – Hola Isabela, cuantos añitos tienes? – le dije con dulzura_

_- Sodo Bella, y teno asi – dijo mostrándome tres deditos en su pequeña manito con hoyuelos._

_- Y cuando cumples así? – le pregunte mostrando cuatro dedos en mi mano._

_- No se – se encogió de hombros – pedo mi mami sabe decid que el tece de septembe tenemos que compar una tota y un degalo pada mi._

_-Ok nena, quieres ir a casa? – sus ojitos resplandecieron tan solo con lo que dije_

_-Me vas a llevad donde mi mami? – dijo Bella. Auch esto si que era duro. Como le explicabas a una niña que sus padres y su hermana habían muerto?_

_- No nena, nos vamos a casa de tío Charlie – enseguida en sus ojitos desapareció el brillo que antes los caracterizaba –quieres jugar con Jazz y con Rose hasta mientras?_

_- Clado – dicho esto otra vez se encogió de hombros y se fue donde estaban jugando Jasper y Rosalie, ellos como buenos niños la acogieron muy bien, pero no se veía ni una chispa de felicidad en Bella._

_-No crees que esto se nos va a hacer difícil? – preguntó Charlie mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, y mirábamos como jugaban los niños._

_-No lo creo, siempre hay espacio para alguien más. Sabes que me encantan los niños – dije girando mi cabeza y estampando un beso en sus labios._

_- Isabela es una buena niña, o tiene porque estar sufriendo._

_- Si, lo se, sabes. Algún día tenemos que contarles la verdad a los tres._

_-Si ya había pensado en eso. Solo espero que ese día nunca llegue – pensamos igual Charlie, pensamos igual._

_Fin del Flash back_

**Wiiiiii por fin!acabé examenes!ke felicidad! Y pués como lo prometido es deuda..aki sta uno de los capis ke les prometí! El otro capi lo he de subir en el transcurso de la semana! Hehe**

**Ya saben..**

**Comentarios…Criticas..Sugerencias!**

**Un lindo fin de semana!**

_**camicoshiitaemosha**_

_hehe mi vida! De ti nunca me olvidaría..hehe y pss io tambn senti lo mismo ke tu..hahaha..pero ia ves… y tu decias que era una mala idea!_

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_

_**Flexer**_

_Gracias..hehe y pss si me fueron muy bien en los examenes.._

_Cuidate!_

_**Paolacullenvsblack**_

_Bueno pss, esto era lo que hace renee, no es tan malo pero *encogiéndose de hombros* :D_

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_

_**Loquibell **_

_De nada!es un honor para mi que lean mi historia._

_Y pues si, la verdad es que solo si te lo propones puedes llegar a dejar de estar en ese mundo._

_Cuidate_

_Besos!_


	13. Retos

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama RETOS, tiene un poco de palabras fuertes asi que cada uno se hace responsable de lo que lee!**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

**Rosalie Pov**

**-Y pues tras años después Charlie llego a encontrar a la madre de Rose y Jazz.**

**Siento como si les hubiésemos fallado, perdón chicos. **–dijo Renée llorando, parece que se estaba desahogando, después de muchos años.

**-Mamá – **corrió Bella a abrazarla** - ** **nunca, pero nunca dudes que te quiero mucho, y aunque no seas nuestra madre biológica, fuiste como una. Crecimos con tus enseñanzas y principios, y con todas las buenas cosas que has hecho por nosotros. Los quiero **– y en ese momento abrazo a Charlie y a Renée

**-Gracias nena, gracias por todo a ti también, gracias por no enojarte cuando les dijimos la verdad **– dijo Renée entre lágrimas

No podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos, así que corrí hasta mi dormitorio y le puse el seguro a la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar sola. Me deslice suavemente hasta el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta.

Y no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando, soy adoptada junto con mi hermano y lo peor de todo es que nuestra madre nos abandonó, ella no nos quería. Pero por otra parte le agradezco que haya hecho eso porque así conocimos a unas personas grandiosas como lo son Renée y Charlie.

Sentí los pasos de alguien aproximándose, talvez de Jazz o de Bella, no sabía quien pudiese ser, hasta que sentí cuando golpearon la puerta y esa solo podía ser Renée.

- **Rose, nena abre por favor.**

**- Quiero estar sola, déjame asimilar todo esto por favor **– dije con voz débil, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Ya era tarde, no podíamos remediar nada lo hecho estaba hecho y por una vez en mi vida me sentía miserable, siempre me había creído lo mejor, y pues claro lo era, la chica mas linda, la mas caprichosa y por que no una buena estudiante todo eso era porque es la verdad, pero después de estas confesiones me sentía lo peor del mundo, mi madre biológica me había abandonado y a Jazz igual.

Una madre que nunca nos quiso y que después de 17 años se viene a dar cuenta que de le hacíamos falta, que siempre nos quiso y se arrepiente de lo que nos hizo, pues la verdad eso no es ser madre, una madre jamás haría lo que ella hizo.

Quería hablar de esto con alguien, alguien quien me escuche, alguien aparte de mi familia. Me arrastre hasta la mesa, o podría decirse que gatee hasta la mesa de noche que estaba alado derecho de mi cama, y todo esto porque no quería levantarme, abrí el cajón y saque mi iPhone para poder marcar a la única persona en estos momentos que me escucharía sin interrupciones.

**- Hola chiquita como estas **- respondió

**-Mal Emmett, ayúdame por favor **– se me quebró la voz en la última palabra y empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

_**Bella Pov**_

Me preocupe mucho por Rosalie, después de todo, todos nosotros sufrimos, ero para ser sincera conmigo misma, yo no me acuerdo de nada de lo que haya pasado, ni de mis padres y peor aun de mi hermana, y creo que a Jasper y a Rose les pasa lo mismo. Es demasiado triste no poder acordarse de nada; aunque por otra parte me parece bien, ya que si me acordase de ellos no podría vivir en paz, estaría con ese recuerdo para todo el resto de mi vida, el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana; pero viéndole el lado bueno me hubiese acordado de los buenos momentos que pasamos en familia.

Cogí un abrigo, ya que el clima estaba demasiado frío y salí de casa para poder dar un respiro después de toda la tensión adquirida en casa. Gracias a Dios mis padres no pusieron resistencia y me dejaron salir. Me dirigí, bueno no se donde me dirigí, seguí caminando hasta poder llegar a Hyde Park **(N/A: Es un parque muy bonito que queda en Londres), **un parque realmente mágico y hermoso y como era de noche y luces estaban encendidas dándole un toque misterioso. No dude ni un momento y tomé asiento en una de las bancas del lugar.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo bueno y lo malo que hice hasta ahora; las cosas malas y las cosas buenas que había hecho; entre las cosas malas que había hecho , estaba a quien dañé, tanto física como emocionalmente. Necesariamente tengo que dejar las drogas, pero me era realmente imposible, pero lo dejaría de igual forma se lo prometí a mis hermanos y a Edward.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando alguien se sentó al otro lado del asiento en el que estaba, hasta que escuche la voz conocida de mi "amiga" – nótese el sarcasmo!

- **Hey Bells, que has hecho **– dijo Tanya

- ** Mmm, pues la verdad estar en el hospital, salir de el, y dar un paseo por el parque y tu? **– dije con ironía.

** - Puff se ve que no has tenido diversión, mira pues yo me echado unos buenos polvos, y no solo te hablo del asunto de las drogas, pero ahorita mismo vengo de tomar un poco de LSD, quieres probar? - ** y aunque mi boca se hizo agua de solo oír LSD, quería probar, pero no podía hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.

-**Mmmm, no gracias ya no quiero mas de eso **– me levanté de mi asiento y con las manos planche algunas arrugas inexistentes en mi falda **– me voy, ten una linda noche, adiós **– metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y empecé a alejarme.

-** Si Bella gracias, igual para ti, pero aunque intentes escapar, sabes que no puedes. Algún día te lo aseguro, y no es muy lejano a este día vas a regresar, y vas a pedir que te de algo para que te clames CREEME! -** gritó mientras me iba. Me detuve en seco y me quedé pensando en lo que acabo de decir, a lo lejos se escuchaba la risita tonta de Tanya, sabía que creía que había ganado, pero no le iba a dar el lujo. Me recupere rápidamente y seguí caminando.

Me fui de regreso a casa, ya me había tomado un poco de tiempo y además ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no me iba a arriesgar a que me puedan secuestrar. Si ya se que suena cursi pero me da miedo la noche y todos los seres mitológicos como los hombres lobo, los licántropos los vampiros y todas esas cosas que cambian de forma.

Llegue a casa y como lo sospechaba estaba a oscuras, ya todos se habrían ido a dormir y como no si eran las 11 pm. Abrí la puerta suavemente y me quite los zapatos para no hacer ruido. Esto si que era irónico, como de esas pelis cuando el ladrón entra a una casa, yo parecía eso en esta situación, pero en la vida real esta era mi casa y obviamente no iba a robar mi propia casa.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro y para mi mala suerte me tropecé con la mesa de centro de la sala.

**- Puta Madre! **– gemí de dolor, mi pobre piecito dolía como los mil infiernos, eso me ganaba por andar descalza a estas alturas de la noche, y para seguir con mi mala suerte oigo la voz de mi hermana.

- **Una dama no debe decir malas palabras **– dijo Rose apareciendo desde la cocina con un vaso de agua **– donde estabas?**

**- Si lo se, pero es que me golpee y dolía mucho, y fui a dar un paseo, porque lloras? **– le dije cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, porque no podía pasar antes de que me golpease mi pobre piecito?, mi pobre hermana estaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, así que no dude en ir a abrazarla aunque me doliese el pie.

- **Bueno primeramente por lo de hace un rato y segundo porque mi vida no era lo que pensaba y me siento la basura más insignificante que haya existido.**

**- No Rose no llores, mira no te pongas asi tu madre te abandonó, mis padreas y mi hermana murieron, pero no se puede hacer nada, no los puedo hacer volver a la vida y ustedes no pueden dejar que esa mujer se salga con la suya, lo que ella quiere es verlos derrumbarse, tu no le des ese prestigio, ella quiere dañarlos, mira toma el ejemplo de Jasper, el no se derrumbo con lo que paso, siguió como si nada.**

**- Si es verdad, ven vamos a dormir, mañana tienes clase y yo tengo que ir a la universidad - ** dijo Rose mientras se limpiaba la lágrimas, acto seguido se levantó del sillón y me daba la mano, la quedé mirando un momento, sinceramente parece que Rose es bipolar. Me levante con la ayuda de Rose y nos fuimos cada una a nuestro propio dormitorio.

.

.

Sonó el despertador y no tuve otra opción que gruñir, como si mi vida se acabase con solo el molesto timbre del despertador. De mala gana me levanté y me fui a dar una ducha, estaba muy pero lo que se dice muy estresada. Me demoré mas de la cuenta en la ducha, ya que el agua estaba realmente calientita y eso me relajo lo suficiente.

Una vez que terminé me vestí con uno de los nuevo atuendos que Rose me compró la semana pasada mientras estaba en el hospital. Y una vez hecho esto bajé a desayunar.

-** Hola mamá, hola Jazz, hola Rose –** dije al entrar a la cocina.

-**Buenos días hija, quieres desayunar? **– pregunto Renée

- **Ok gracias. **– cogí mi desayuno, huevos revueltos con jugo de piña! Yumi!

Lo terminé en un segundo, realmente había estado con hambre, me fui a lavar los dientes, cogí mi mochila junto con mi lap que estaban en el escritorio y me subí al auto de Rose, un BMW descapotable rojo, ya que el mio estaba en la mecánica, puff que mala suerte.

- **Por que sudas? **– dijo Rose mientras encendía el auto, sinceramente no me había dado cuenta que estaba sudando, a demás no tengo la perfecta excusa de que hace calor, pero noooo, estábamos en invierno y no vale decir eso.

- **No se – **me encogí de hombros - ** creo que es efecto de la abstinencia de drogas, claro, desde que salí del hospital hasta ahora, no he consumido nada, y eso me esta poniendo ansiosa.**

**- Así veo, porque no paras de mover tus manos y de mover tus pies.**

**-Aja si, mmm vamos acelérale que ya quiero llegar.**

Sin mas que decir le piso hasta el fondo al acelerador, aunque no estábamos lejos, igualmente llegamos rápido, mejor para mi, no quería ir a paso de tortuga.

- **Muy bien. Ya llegamos**

**-Ok, muchas gracias, adiós **– salí casi corriendo del auto, para sin más preámbulos chocar con Alice.

- **Hey Bella, cuidado.**

**- Lo siento Alice, enserio no solo esto si no por todo lo que te he hecho, perdóname ** - si solo por acordarme de las cosas que le hice a Alice, me arrepiento de todo, hasta de cuando le peque chicle en el cabello.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba tan enojada con Alice Cullen por haberme hecho quedar mal frente a todas las animadoras, pero esto no se iba a quedar asó ella tiene que pagar sea como sea._

_- Dame un poco – el dije a Jessica que estaba fumando no se que cosa en la puerta trasera del instituto._

_-Uy se ve que estas mal Bellita, que te paso? – dijo mientras me daba lo que sea que estaba fumando._

_- Ash, lo peor del mundo, cuando estábamos en los entrenamientos, me salieron mal uno que otro paso y la cabrona de Alice me viene a estar insultando, me dice que debo hacer las cosas bien y blah blah blah, y lo peor de todo es que cuando lo hizo fue en frente de todas las animadoras!_

_Si que estaba echando humo y no solo de la forma literal, aunque también de esa forma. Lo peor que pudo hacer Alice en esta vida fue hacerme quedar mal._

_- Uff, si que esta mal la tipa, creo que no sabe el concepto que "a ti te preferimos mejor como amiga que como enemiga". -Tire las colillas que quedaban del porro y lo tiré al suelo moviendo mi pie encima de ello_

_-Mmm, sabes ahora que Alice tiene el cabello largo se preocupa más por el, y no creo que le guste que algo le pase._

_- Creo que ya se lo que quieres hacer y te voy a apoyar – chocamos nuestras manos en el aire junto con una sonrisa malvada._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Listo, ojala no se de cuenta - dije_

_- Como no se va a dar cuenta, pero bueno ya viene déjalo YA! – grito Jess_

_- Ok, Ok_

_Nos fuimos corriendo detrás de unos arbustos que había en el estacionamiento y que en los cuales nos daban una buena vista de lo que iba a suceder con Alice._

_- Ya mira se va a poner el casco_

_- Shh, no hagas ruido - susurre_

_Lo que Alice no sabía era que el casco de su moto, el cual se estaba poniendo para ir "segura", estaba con muchos chicles, de los cuales la mayoría había puesto yop! Esta mente malvada._

_Ahora si, Alice sabría lo que era meterse conmigo._

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ups ya se dio cuenta y obviamente las risas no se dejaron esperar_

_- QUIEN DIABLOS HIZO ESTO! – grito Alice, mmm creo que se me paso un poco la mano, pero era eso o NUNCA vengarme._

_FIN DEL FLSH BLACK!_

Y bueno Alice nos descubrió, más bien dicho me descubrió y al día siguiente vino con el cabello corto, un poco más que cuando la conocí. Bueno creo que Alice aprendió la lección; pero ahora estaba realmente arrepentida.

- **Mmm Bella no hay nada que perdonar, te quiero mucho yo ya te lo perdone desde hace mucho.**

- **Gracias Alice** – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola

- **Que te parece si mejor vamos a clase, ya estamos retrasadas.**

- **Claro y de verdad Alice lo siento.**

**- No es para tanto Bella, aunque te admito que extraño mi cabello largo, pero lo hecho esta hecho. Que tal si nos olvidamos de eso y seguimos como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**- Si, creo que es lo mejor, gracias por todo Alice, eres una super buena persona, no te merecías lo que rehice. Pero como tu dijiste lo hecho esta hecho y no hay nada que podamos hacer.**

Ahora si, con un poco de relajamiento de mis malas acciones, sentía como si me hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

Pero ya es tiempo de dejar las estupideces y los malos tratos a un lado y portarme bien. Aunque será que puedo hacerlo? Será un gran reto.

**Wiii aquí está otro capi! Hehe no me demoré en publicarlo gracias a Dios! Hehe..mm.. bueno que les pareció?**

**De antemano quiero agradecer a :**

_Perl rose swan _**Por su alerta y su favorito**

**Por su Alerta**

_namy33 _**Por su favorito**

_anekka _**Por su favorito**

**Ya saben se haceptan Criticas, Comentarios y/o Sugerencias!**

_**Perl Rose Swan**_

_Pss la verdad actualizo todos los lunes, pero como les dije que en cuanto acabe exámenes publico los capis..hehe publique el viernes!_

_Cuídate _

_Besos!_

_**Flexer**_

_Pues la verdad yo también me sorprendí cuando una amiga me dio la idea de que les haga que son adoptados…hehe..pero me pareció muy buena!_

_Cuídate!_

_Besos!_


	14. Caidas

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Caídas**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-**Bella, que te pasa? **– preguntó Edward, ya que yo me removía inquieta en mi asiento.

- **NADA! NO ME PASA NADA! **– grité tan fuerte que todo el salón nos regresó a ver, menos mal que todavía no llegaba la profesora por que si no…

- **Ya cálmate, pareces de esas chicas que necesitan de dro…- **se silencio en medio de la frase

**- TU CREES! – **dije lo más sarcástico que pude - ** TRATA DE PASAR TRES SEMANAS SIN CONSUMIR NADA DE ESO! Y PARA COLMO CADA MAÑANA ME DUELE MI CUERPO Y NO PUEDO DORMIR BIEN!**

**- Bella podrías bajar un poco la voz por favor.**

**- Claro – **respondí con una sonrisa, ups que mal soy bipolar. Edward solo movió la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Soy una mala persona, lo se, pero necesito algo para calmarme y dejar de estar ansiosa a todas horas.

.

.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, creo que esto no esta funcionando, necesito algo, pero YA!

- **Sra. Maslow **– levanté la mano llamando a la profesora de diseño. Si ya lo se, pero me encanta diseñar, y todas esas cosas. Y pues Edward estaba en esta clase porque el quería estudiar diseño de interiores así como departamentos, casas y todas esas cosas, pero yo estudio diseño para ser una gran diseñadora de modas, así como Alice.

Si porque la muy tonta me lo había escondido, y yo vestía con Coco Chanel, Dolche&Gabbana, Versace, Gucci y Ali, que casualmente esta última marca resulto ser una de las líneas de ropa de Alice, y yo me vine a enterar hace dos semanas, cuando por fin nos hicimos de buenas con Alice. Lo mismo paso con Edward que resultó ser uno de los modelos que modelaba los diseños de Alice.

- **Si Bella?**

**- Puedo ir al baño?**

**- Claro, vuelve pronto.**

Se podría decir que casi salí corriendo del salón, ya no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y eso me pasa desde que dejé las drogas. Junto con otros malestares como mucha sed, que últimamente se esta haciendo cada vez mas difícil de soportar, dolor muscular, insomnio, ansias tanto psicológicas como físicas de la droga.

A veces he agredido a mis hermanos, a mi familia, amigos y todas esas cosas, y ya no soporto mas!

A si, y lo peor de todo es que mis padres no saben nada, Ni Charlie ni Renée se lo sospechan, siempre que me han visto así piensan que es una alergia que tengo o que es la adolescencia y todas esas tonterías. – Solo si superan – suspiré.

.

.

Saqué el enjuague bucal que tenía en mi bolso, para poder hacer gárgaras ya que después de vomitar me queda un sabor asquerosísimo en mi boca y no iba a salir así por los pasillos del instituto. Y para eso estaba preparada.

Una vez echas las gárgaras, guardé el enjuague bucal y saque un cepillo para poder arreglarme aunque sea un poco el cabello, que sinceramente últimamente estaba muy enmarañado y seco, no era el mismo de antes. Que mal.

Estaba en medio de mi sesión con mi cabello cuando entra – otra vez en estas tres semanas- la persona que me metió en esto. Aunque pensándolo bien yo quería entrar en esto y yo misma tengo que salir.

- **Hey ****Bells**

**- Hola Tanya**

**- Wow, tu cabello si que esta dañadísimo, y tu no eres la misma de antes – **dijo jugando con mi cabello

- **Si ya lo se, es por la absitencia, ME ESTA MATANDO!**

**- Mmm, que mal, pero siempre traigo un poco de esto – **se metió la mano en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y sacó una bolsita pequeña.

- **NO…ME…MOLESTES! **– separé cada palabra para darle más drama!

- **Pues si, es coca, quieres? **– suavemente deje el cepillo en mi bolso y me fui acercando a Tanya, que estaba moviendo la bolsita de un lado para otro y yo como su perrito faldero siguiendo el curso de la bolsa.

- **si, Si, SI!, NO SABES LO QUE ESPERADO POR ESTO! **

- **Pues aquí lo tienes **– me dejo la bolsita en mis manos y salió del baño con su estúpido meneo de caderas.

Vertí la coca en uno de los cuadernos que saqué cuando me fui del salón de clase, y lo puse en una línea recta. Con una de mis manos tapé un orificio de mi nariz y absorbí todo, absolutamente todo.

Y por arte de magia me sentí mucho mejor que antes, ya no sentía dolores, me sentía con más energía pero para mi mala suerte seguía la sed. Me mire en el espejo y limpie lo poco que quedaba de coca en mi nariz. Me puse agua en el cabello tratando de arreglarlo, recogí mis cosas, y obviamente limpie mi cuaderno y me fui de nuevo a clase.

Abrí la puerta del salón y entre como si nada, ahora que me siento mucho mejor nadie me va a criticar ni a decir nada. Me senté en mi asiento de siempre o sea alado de Edward.

- **Ya estas mucho mejor? **- susurro

-**Si, mucho mejor.**

Me miro con una cara preocupada para después girar su cabeza y atender a clase, para después de un rato volver a hablarme.

- **Has hablado con un profesional?**

**- Sobre que? – **intenté hacerme la tonta

- **Sobre tu problema.**

**- A no, ni lo deseo.**

**- Creo que tienes serio problemas de bipolaridad, además de que no puedes controlar muy bien lo que tu ya sabes que y creo que te puedo recomendar un buen psicólogo.**

**- Mira Edward. Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero en verdad métete en tus asuntos y déjame a mi vivir mi vida, si no quiero ir a ver a un "profesional" es mi problema, no tuyo, yo soy la que sufre, no tu. Así que por favor no me molestes más con el tema.**

Para ese entonces ya se había acabado la clase e íbamos por los pasillos caminando hacia nuestra próxima clase. Cuando lo que hizo Edward me dejó petrificada en donde me encontraba.

- **S****abes es verdad, ni si quiera se porque rayos me pediste que te ayudase en esto, si ni siquiera te dejas ayudar! Nunca más ,Me vuelvas a pedir ayuda, que te aseguro de antemano que no te la voy a dar!**

Había perdido la ayuda de Edward, bueno – me encogí de hombros- que se le puede hacer si es la vida de el, que haga lo que se le pregue la regalada gana. Seguí caminando hacia mi otra clase ya que el imbecil se había ido y me había dejado como una tonta parada en medio del pasillo, pero como ya no soy la de antes no puedo cobrar venganza solo por una cosa tan insignificante.

- **Bella **– susurraron. Miré para todos los lados pero no había nadie.

-**Bella aquí **– volvieron a repetir, me fije bien y vi que era Demetri el que me llamaba desde el cuarto de aseo y me fui a donde se encontraba.

**- Que quieres Demetri? **– le dije mientras el cerraba la puerta con seguro.

- **Mmm, pues que será… **- y sin más se abalanzo contra mi estrellando sus carnosos labios contra los míos, que yo gustosa le respondí

.

.

.

- **Esto fue lo último, ok, no más! – **le dije mientras me vestía

- **Que mal, porque yo no creo que eso sea posible. **– dijo mientras se acercaba como un león asecha a su presa.

- **HAY, YA DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES DEMETRI, PARA UN MOMENTO ESTÁ BIEN, PERO NO TODO EL TIEMPO!**

**- OK, OK**

**- Me voy, adiós **– salí y lo que hace mucho tiempo no veía, apareció ante mis hermosos ojos chocolate.

_Edward y Tanya besándose._

Claramente Edward me había dicho que ya había terminado con ella, por eso me dijo lo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo, como esas tonteras de "te necesito a mi lado" "deja las drogas por favor", todo era una mentira, pues ya va a ver que conmigo no se juega, yo cambié por el y voy a volver a ser la misma niña superficial y caprichosa que era antes.

Regrese directo a mi casillero a buscar un conjunto de ropa que tenía en caso de emergencia, y esto no es una emergencia pero era un problema, no de los grandes, pero era igual. Saqué la ropa y me fui – otra evz- directo al baño.

.

Mientras me estaba cambiando escuche que alguien entraba y estaban hablando de mi.

_- __**Que le pasará a la zorra Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo que esta muy extraña.**_

_**- No lo se, ya no se tira a nadie y además sabias que andaban rumores de que tenia SIDA **__– WTF! Yo no tengo ni tenía sida, quien mierda dijo eso!_

_-__** Enserio? Quien te lo dijo?**_

_**- Lauren y a Lauren le dijo Chelsea, y a Chelsea le dijo Tia, y a Tia le dijo Keybi, y a Keybi le dijo Jessica, y a Jessica le dijo Tanya. **__– o sea que la tarada de Tanya había empezado esos rumores. Esa tipa es una pobre mentirosa y ya tenía la mejor manera de cómo vengarme_

_- __**Wow, tu crees que sea verdad?**_

_**- No lo se, pero yo no creo que sea así, te acuerdas de lo que Tanya le hizo a Angela hace dos años.**_

_**- Si pobre, tuvo que irse a otro país por todas las tonteras que dijo Tanya.**_

_**- Oye ya tenemos que ir a clase, mejor vamos.**_

_**- Si ok.**_

Sin más se fueron y me dejaron sola, planeando mi plan y si que era un buen plan, Tanya me las va a pagar y muy caro.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta, me puse maquillaje, cosa que no hacía hace mucho tiempo, me puse lip gloss y listo! Estaba tan bella como antes.

Salí del baño e inmediatamente todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en mi, obviamente los chicos babeando, las chicas con odio y envidia y pues mi amiga Alice – si, ya nos considerábamos amigas – me apoyaba en todo, ya que ella también sabe lo que me pasa y me esta ayudando. **(N/A : la ropa de Bella la pueden encontrar en mi perfil! )**

- **Bella te ves espectacular **– dijo Alice

**- Ya lo se, muchas gracias **– respondí con una enorme sonrisa **– además me siento espectacular.**

**- Esa ropa se me hace conocida, de que diseñador es?**

**- No lo se **– me encogí de hombros **–, pero la que lo diseño es un genio, por que me encanta esta ropa.**

**- Si verdad soy una genio! **– solo con eso partimos en risotadas, que ademas de ya tener la vista de algunos enfocada en mi, también la miraron a ella. Pero no me daba envidia, Alice es mi amiga y la quiero mucho.

- **Si, si lo eres, ahora mejor vamos a clase **– fuimos abrazadas a la clase que nos tocaba, idiomas, las dos somos buenas así que no había problema, además que es la única clase en la que estamos juntas.

Ya había llegado el profesor, y cuando entramos nos quedó viendo con mala cara, bueno solo a Alice ya que cuando me vio a mi se le pusieron los ojos como platos y me guiñó un ojo, cosa que para mi no pasó desapercibida y de devolví el guiño con una sonrisa coqueta. Pues no era para menos, era lindo, cabello claro, ojos color miel, alto y joven como de unos 22 o 23, no me vendría nada mal.

**- Como te has sentido este día? **– preguntó Alice en un susurro

- **Mmmm, al principio mal, ya sabes por que pero después se me paso.**

**- Júrame que no estas volviendo a drogarte otra vez.**

**- Si, Alice Te lo Juro **– levante mi mano derecha y la puse sobre mi pecho..

**- Ok te creo, pero porfa Bella pide ayuda si no resistes **– y otra ves con esa lata, que les ha pasado hoy a los Cullen?, parece que se unieron para contratarme un loquero o como ellos lo llaman "un profesional".

**- Si Alice, lo que tu digas. **– Y cuando el momento no podía estar peor, el profesor me empezó a hablar.

- **Dites-****moi,****Miss Swan****,****que ****nous ****parlons****? – **_(Dígame señorita Swan, de que estamos hablando?)_

_- _**Je****ne sais vraiment pas monsieur ****Laahw – **_(La verdad, no lo se señor Laahw)_

_-_ **Accorder plus d'****attention****s'il vous plaît****,****le ****fait****que vous êtes ****bon****ne donne pas ****le ****droit****de****ne pas ****assister aux cours**_ (Ponga más atención por favor, el hecho de que usted sea buena no le da el derecho para no atender a clase)_

_- _**si, comme tu dis – **( _si, como usted diga)_

Y así paso la mayoría de las clases, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que decir, mejor dicho parecía una estúpida, pero se me deshizo ese pensamiento idiota, por que la verdad yo era una chica hermosa, lista, vengativa, no lo niego, y que puede hacer lo que se le da la gana.

Bueno eso era entes por que ahora con Alice y con Jazz y Rose se me hace muy difícil hacer lo que quiero.

Además tengo que idear el plan para poder vengarme de Tanya por todas las estupideces que me hizo y por todas las tonteras que había dicho de mi, y justo le daría donde mas le duele, por que de mi nadie se burla mucho menos una chica tan insignificante como lo es Tanya.

**- En que piensas Bella, has estado demasiado callada todo el camino a casa **– dijo Jazz, que esta vez me vino a recoger, ya que con todo eso de la universidad no tenía tiempo para nada, solo para dedicarse a sus estudios, y eso me parecía muy bien, el era un chico responsable, cosa que yo no lo era.

- **No, en nada, que tal te va en la universidad? **

**- Bien ya sabes, eso no se pregunta **– dijo sacando una sonrisa.

- **Cierto **– le devolví la sonrisa y llegamos a casa, me sorprendí mucho cuando vi el auto de Charlie estacionado en el garage, y a Jazz parece que le paso lo mismo, es obvio por que hace mucho tiempo no lo veíamos y se nos hace extraño.

**- Ven vamos **– Jasper me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajar del auto.

**- Por que crees que papá esta aquí? **- pregunté

- **No lo se, pero siempre que esta aquí en casa trae malas noticias **– y era verdad, la última vez que lo vimos fui hace mucho tiempo y nos enteramos de que éramos adoptados **– bueno entremos.**

Jasper abrió la puerta de la casa y vimos a una chica que estaba sentada dándonos las espaldas y hablando con Renée, se le veía que era bajita, tenía el cabello largo rubio y vestía muy bien.

**- Mira ya llegaron. Bella, Jazz, miren quien está aquí **– dijo Renée primero dirigiendose a la desconocida y luego a nosotros. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta no podía creer quien estaba ahí.

- **Jane? Jane Volturi? **– y empecé a gritar mucho.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer..he he..pero aquí esta un capi nuevo recién salido del horno. Wiiii!**

**Que les pareció lo que hizo Bella,mmmm, no puede resistir, que mal!**

**Ya saben se acepta Criticas, Comentarios y/o Sugerencias!**

_**Perl rose swan**_

_Si lo se, a mi también me a pasado eso y se siente de lo peor, hehe. Y pues de nada, yo gustosa te respondo todas las inquietudes que tengas!_

_Besos_

_Cuídate!_

_**Flexer**_

_Mmm pues se ve que en este capi Bella no puede dejar las drogas, me parece mal, pero… *encogiéndose de hombros* creo que va a necesitar ayuda_

_Besos._

_Cuídate_

_**Claugan2009**_

_Me encanta que te guste la historia! He he..muchas gracias_

_Besos _

_Cuídate!_

**Un gran inicio de semana para todos! Hehe aunque sea atrasado! Hasta el próximo lunes!**


	15. Preocupaciones

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Preocupaciones**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

- Bella eres tu? – pregunto mi amiga mientras se acercaba con los brazos extendidos para darme un abrazo. Mientras yo gritaba como loca.

-Si, Jane no sabes cuanto te extrañado!- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Yo más, ni si quiera me has llamado ni nada de eso, eres una mala amiga.

- Si, si lo soy y perdóname, pero mejor hablemos en mi dormitorio yap. – mientras tanto ella me cogía de las manos.

- Claro, pero primero déjame hablar con tu hermano – y se fue a abrazar a Jazz, quien gustoso le recibió el abrazo.

-Hola pequeña, como has estado – habló Jazz

- Bien, pero algo abandonada por mi amiga que ni siquiera me envía un mensaje de vida, o talvez, solo talvez señales de humo – me sacó una sonrisa con solo decir eso

- Si verdad, es muy mala, pero ahora ve, necesitan enterarse de todo lo que ha pasado en todos estos meses – y Jazz hizo lo que menos esperaba, empujó a Jane hacia mi! Y ellos eran muy unidos!. Nos fuimos cogidas de la mano hacia mi habitación, si ya se que suena raro eso de "cogidas la mano" pero es que somos amigas y no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, y una vez que ya llegamos a mi dormitorio Jane se lanzó a mi cama.

- No es ser mal educada ni nada pro el estilo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – terminé de decir eso y Jane termino de rebotar en la cama.

- Esas preguntas indecorosas, hahaha, no mentira, pues me gané una beca y Aro enseguida compró una casa aquí y nos mudamos.

- y Alec?

- El también está aquí, pero no pudo venir por que como e primera vez que venimos aquí, prefirió quedarse en casa y yo me encontré con tu padre y me trajo hasta aquí.

- Es genial, sabes, me encanta que tu cabello este largo, e queda muy bien.

- Gracias, y ahora que hacemos.

- Sabes, quiero ir de comprar a Oxford street, quieres acompañarme?

- Claro! Que felicidad mis primeras compras en Londres!

- Hahaha, si es verdad, y en que instituto tienes la beca – no me podía dejar de preguntar eso, ojala que este en NewCastle, ojala que este en NewCastle, repetía mi mini Bella una y otra vez cruzando los dedos.

- En NewCastle -

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es donde yo estudio – en ese instante ya habíamos llegado al comedor en donde estaba Jasper y Rosalie almorzando, y justo mi estomago empezó a gruñir como un lobo cuando le van a quitar su comida, pero ya que, puedo aguantar cualquier cosa solo por estar con mi mejor amiga.

- Jazz me puedes prestar por fa las llaves de tu auto?

- Claro, atrápalas – me arrojó las llaves y yo muy torpemente las atrape.

- Gracias, ya nos vamos, le dices a mama. Adiós.

Cogí de la mano a Jane y salimos corriendo hacia el garage, en el cual desactive la alarma del auto de Jazz y abrí la puerta para poder sacarlo. Y luego de muchos pero muchos intentos logré encender el zopenco auto, ya que ultimadamente me estaba volviendo un asco con todo eso de autos. Extrañaba a mi bebe. SI Y YA LO DIJE!

- Y que más, que a pasado por allá? - pregunté, ya que todo estaba en silencio, bueno no, estaba sonando a todo volumen la canción Cherry Bomb de The Runaways, esa sí que era música.

- Me encanta la canción, hehe, mmm haber déjame pensar – y después de un largo silencio otra vez habló, y yo para escucharla mejor bajé el volumen, aunque estaba en mi parte favorita cuando dicen _"Down the street I'm the girl next door . I'm the fox you've been waiting for…" –_ teacuerdas de Vanessa – obvio que me acuerdo de esta maldita, tonta, mal nacida que se llevó a mi ex novio, ugh como la odio. Jane me quedó viendo por un largo momento hasta que a mi se me ocurrió asentir con la cabeza para que ella siguiese – OK, se empezó a drogar, era el que hablar de todos los del instituto y luego de unos meses se suicido.

- QUE! PORQUE –esto no me lo podía creer.

- Bueno, cuando estaba consumiendo le cogió un ataque de pánico, y justo cerca de ella había un cuchillo y bueno , no quiero llegar a esa parte pero se corto el cuello, todo eso pasó en la fiesta que hizo Shioban

- OMG, no puede ser, pobre, y yo había deseado que desapareciera de este mundo, pero nunca pensé que se pudiera hacer realidad.

- Si, oye tu has probado las drogas? - que le podría decir a mi amiga _"si, estuve consumiéndola por más de cinco meses, es más tuve abstinencia casi tres semanas y justo cuando ya no podía más aparece la que supuestamente era mi amiga, por arte de magia a darme un poco de coca, que yo gustosamente acepte. A si, también una de mis verdaderas amigas y su hermano saben de esto y quisieron contratarme un loquero" _obviamente sonaba una verdadera locura.

- mmm, bueno… la verdad – dude por un momento – no la verdad es que no, y tu? – no tuve el suficiente valor para decirle la verdad a mi amiga, soy una gallina, una pobre cobarde.

- No, me da asquito todo eso y todas las personas que hacen eso, no me imagino en ese papel de drogadicta, y mucho menos a mi familia y amigos. – sip, parece que no le voy a poder pedir ayuda.

- Si verdad, bueno parece que hemos llegado, bienvenida a Oxford street, donde pueden encontrar las mejores tiendas de ropa, y la más famosa de todo Londres.

- Hahaha, pareces de esas señoras de los comerciales.

- Si es verdad, hahaha

Sin más, salimos el auto rumbo por la primera tienda de roa que encontramos, no demoramos mucho ya que no había lo que nosotras queríamos, así que pasamos a la otra tienda y así pasamos más de una hora en cada tienda de ropa, sinceramente pienso que somos unas pobres adictas a las compras. Bueno yo era la adicta a todo, así que no me preocupaba.

Y bueno me rondaba en mi pobre cabeza de compradora compulsiva, una pregunta que me la había hecho desde que estaba aquí en Londres, la cual me atreví a preguntarle a Jane.

- Oye, que pasó con Jacob?

- No lo se, se encogió de hombros mientras se miraba en el espejo como le quedaba el vestido de seda que había escogido – desapareció cuando Vanesa se empezó a drogar, y desde ese entonces no sabemos nada de el.

- Y con sabemos quieres decir…

- Alec y yo – rodó los ojos dramáticamente, lo que hizo sacarme una sonrisa, de las que por un largo tiempo no sacaba.

- Ok

- Bella, no creo que pueda seguir aceptando esto que compraste para mi. – dijo poniendo cara preocupada.

- Tranquila, eres mi amiga no una desconocida, y además no nos vemos desde hace un largo, largo tiempo.

- Bueno, pero de alguna manera te lo tengo que pagar, ok?

- Ok – dije con una sonrisa - ahora paguemos esto por que ya se esta haciendo tarde y nuestras familias puedes estar preocupadas.

- Ok, a… y gracias Bella.

- De nada, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y hago cualquier cosa por ti – nos dimos un abrazo muy duradero mientras a mi se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. No se por cuanto tiempo puedo estar ocultándole la verdad a Jane, a Alec y a mi familia, bueno no a toda mi familia solo a papá y a mamá, no puedo aguantar más con esta carga en mi cabeza, algún día tendré que decirles la verdad, cueste lo que me cueste.

Después de que Jane ya se hubiese cambiado, pague todo lo que ella escogió y salimos rumbo al auto, pero antes teníamos que pagar una cuota por dejarlo en el estacionamiento. Cuando ya pasó eso guardamos todas las bolsas en la parte de atrás del auto y algunas las pusimos en el asiento trasero porque ya no entraban más atrás.

- Por donde vives? – le pregunte a Jane, ya que después de una tarde loca de compras se me había olvidado preguntarle.

- Sigue por la WesternRd hasta llegar a la RoperyLn y de ahí sigues hasta Coronationst.

- Ok – después de un largo, pero lo que se dice largo tiempo de recorrido logré llegar – listo, llegaste sana y salva.

- Si pero no pude haber llegado, quien te enseño a conducir tan deprisa? – no me había dado cuenta de que había clavado las uñas en el asiento. Noooooo ahora Jasper me mata.

- Nadie – dije con una sonrisa – me gusta la velocidad.

- Bueno, gracias Bella.

- No quieres que te ayude con las compras? – se veían pesadas y además eran muchas.

- Claro, por que no, vamos – y sin más la ayudé a subir las bolsas a enorme casa, pero no más que la mía.

- Muy linda tu casa – dije para romper el silencio.

- Si, gracias, Sulpicia la decoró, ya sabes como es, le encanta decorar cualquier cosa, y no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Mientras subíamos por las escaleras para poder llegar al porche que era realmente enorme, empezó a vibrar mi celular. Dejé las bolsas en el piso y saqué mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros, no me había dado cuenta pero había tenido veinte llamadas perdidas por parte de Rosalie, otras veinte de Jazz, y bueno no es que no me importase pero ellos nunca llamaban tanto, además había como cinco mensajes de voz y muchos, pero mucho mensajes de texto. No se porque no sentí cuando llamaron o cuando enviaron los mensajes. Volvieron a llamar y cuando iba a contestar cortaron la llamada, esto si que era raro.

Recogí las bolsas de nuevo y entre hacia la enorme mansión y si que era linda, Didime si que tiene un gusto exquisito.

- Bella, deja las bolsas ahí – grito Jane desde lo que supuse era la cocina.

- Ok, creo que ya me tengo que ir, linda noche. Adiós.

- Igual para ti. Adiós.

Y sin más salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia el auto para encaminarme de nuevo a mi casa, este si que sería un largo viaje, ¿Por que a Aro se le ocurriría comprarse una casa al otro lado de la ciudad, y más aun, al otro extremo de MI casa?. Y yo que quería llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa, todo por esas tontas llamadas y los mensajes de Jazz y Rose, pero para que hagan esto, algo malo realmente a de haber pasado. Cuando otra vez suena mi celular.

- Que pasa? – respondí con pesadez, ya me estaba cansando de todas estas llamadas.

- Bella… ma… mamá…pa…papá - hay no, que no les haya pasado algo malo.

- Tranquilízate Rose, respira, inhala, exhala – sonreí ya que Rose estaba haciendo lo que le pedí – ahora si, que paso.

- Papá y mamá tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, ahora mismo están en el hospital General de Newcastle, Jazz y yo nos estamos yendo para allá. Te esperamos.

- Ok, nos vemos. Adios – cerré el teléfono y lo lance al asiento del copiloto.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez, no puedo estar perdiendo a mi familia por segunda vez en esta mugre vida. No, no y más no, mi familia no, esta no, la aprecio mucho para poder perderla, no quiero que nada malo les haya pasado a mis padres, por que si es así juro que me suicido en este mismo instante.

Me deshice de eses pensamientos indecorosos y aunque sea verdad yo tengo que seguir con mi vida aunque la de ellos termine pero no debo pensar así. La vida de mis padres va a continuar, mejor dicho debe continuar, no nos pueden dejar así por que sí, no nos pueden dejar a la deriva, sin nadie más, sin nadie que nos cuide y nos proteja como ellos tanto lo hacen.

Tuve que frenar de una sola vez, ya que, por estar tan metida en mis pensamientos casi atropello a una niñita que iba jugando con su perrito. Que no daría yo por volver a ser una niña, para no penar en los problemas y jugar por jugar, jugar por que me caí, jugar por que hice algo malo o jugar por que simplemente la mosca predio su vuelo, jugar para poder olvidarme de los problemas o tan solo llorar, pensando en que algún día si lloramos no habrá más guerras en el mundo.

De niños pensábamos tonteras, pero eran estupideces sanas, no como ahora que soy una vieja de 17 años, y bien cumplidos, que si le dicen vamos a comer salchicha piensa mal, tiene unos pensamientos pecaminosos, pero si le dices eso a una niña, alguien cuya mente todavía no es alterada por la edad te dice bueno, pensando que es un hot dog o algo por el estilo.

Y cuando creí que el hospital no podía estar mas lejos, por fin llegue. Y sigo con mi pensamiento "Aro no pudo conseguirse una casa más lejos de todo"- nótese el sarcasmo. Ultimadamente me e hecho muy sarcástica, pero que se puede hacer, si la gente cambia, unos para bien, otros para mal, y a mi me toco cambiar para ser sarcástica. Genial – y otra vez con el sarcasmo.

Aparque el auto, le puse seguro y me fui directo a la recepción, en donde me encontré con mis hermanos.

- Bella – me abrazó Rose mientras lloraba, no hice más que devolverle el abrazo.

- Hola Bells – dijo Jazz con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, quien se unió a nuestro abrazo y ente los tres empezamos a llorar y yo todavía no sabía que paso con mis padres.

- Que – sollozo- que paso –sollozo- con Charlie – sollozo- y con Renée

- No lo se, no nos quieren decir, solo llamaron a casa diciendo que habían sufrido un accidente y que los internaron es este hospital – y otra vez comenzó a llorar Rosalie.

- Tranquilas, todo va a estar bien no deduzcamos nada – dijo Jazz mientras limpiaba nuestras lágrimas.

-No, no está bien Jazz, suponte que esto no salga como lo esperamos, somos solo unos jóvenes, que crees que pase con nosotros – le grito Rose a Jazz, aunque en parte era verdad yo no quería verlo desde ese modo.

- Rose, tenemos que ser positivos, si?. Ya veremos lo que pasa después, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestros padres – y en cuanto acabé de decir eso…

- Familiares de Charlie y Renée Swan?

* * *

aAaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaa! peRd0n p0r la dEm0ra, hehe.

W0w qUe crEen kE pAse c0n l0s pap!s de BeLla, JazZ y R0se?..hehe la 0tra seMana l0 sabRem0s.

Algu!en qu!ere dejAr algUn rev!ew? Cr!t!cas? C0mentar!0s? SugErenc!as?

_.  
_

_Perl Rose Swan y Flexer_

_PueS S! LA VeRdad eS qUe Bella esTa pRepaRand0 lA veNganzA dE TanyA… y s! qUe eS bUenA la VengAnzA..hehe._.


	16. Venganza

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, hehe. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Venganza**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Rose, tenemos que ser positivos, si?. Ya veremos lo que pasa después, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestros padres__– y en cuanto acabé de decir eso…_

_-__Familiares de Charlie y Renée Swan?_

_

* * *

_

- **Si somos nosotros **– hablo Jazz después de un incomodo silencio.

- **Bueno, debo decirles que sus padres se encuentran perfectamente de salud, Renée solo presenta el brazo derecho dislocado y Charlie, aunque fue el conductor debió haber recibido mayor impacto en el choque, casi no salió herido, pero le tuvimos que hacer 11 puntadas en la frontera del cuero cabelludo con la frente, gracias al impacto que tubo con el ****air****bag****. Pero después de eso no tienen nada grave. – **dijo el doctor ¿Schneider?, bueno no se como se llamaba, eso parecía decir en la placa de su bata, y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándonos a nosotros en pleno silencio.

Mis padres no tenían nada grave. Estaban perfectos de salud. No podía ser cierto, debo estar soñando verdad?. Mis padres estan bien

**- Charlie y Renée estan bien **– logré decir en un susurro, que ni yo misma creo que logré escuchar.

- **Si, ya lo se. ESTAN BIEN! **– dijo Rosalie dando brinquitos mientras aplaudía y giraba en el piso. Jasper estaba como en trance, no respondía a nada de lo que hacíamos, por que en esos momentos ya había reprendido a Rosalie por su comportamiento infantil.

- **Jasper, estas bien? **– me atreví a preguntar.

- **Bella, Estan bien, NO LES PASO NADA MALO! **– y tanto estaba con esa actitud que me abrazo y me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire. Me dio un poquito de vergüenza, ya que todos los que estaban ahí nos quedaron viendo, algunos con cara de dulzura algunos con una cara que no podía descifrar pero que parecía que se decían mentalmente _si que estan locos. _Pero después de todo, Charlie y Renée estaban bien, se iban a quedar con nosotros y no nos iban a dejar por un largo tiempo.

Los días restantes, cada que podíamos íbamos a visitarlos, algunas veces nos turnábamos para quedarnos a dormir, lo bueno era que a Charlie y a Renée los tenían en la misma habitación y no había ningún inconveniente. Bueno como iba diciendo, nos quedábamos a dormir, a Renée le teníamos que dar de comer, ya que como estaba dislocado su brazo derecho – a la pobre le pusieron un yeso que hasta dentro de un mes no se lo quitaran – no podía comer ya que ella escribe y hace todas las cosas con la mano derecha. Y bueno Charlie no es el que se diga que más coopera, pero si ayuda aun que sea una cuarta parte de todo lo que hacemos. Aunque el siempre se vive quejando de las puntanas que le habían hecho y todas esas cosas.

Días después los dieron de alta, Charlie ya parecía que saltaba en un pie por esa noticia, nunca le ha gustado que otros cuiden de el, siempre quiere valerse por si mismo y le chocaba que hiciéramos todas las cosas que el no podía hacer. Los llevamos a casa se instalaron y tuvimos que hacer que Charlie ayudase a Renée todo lo que pudiese ya que todavía a la pobre no le quitaban el yeso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Dos semanas después.*_

**- Estas segura de lo que haces? – **pregunto Alice después de que colgara el teléfono.

- **Más que segura, esto va a resultar ** – e intencionalmente salio una sonrisa malvada de las que hace mucho tiempo no sacaba. Pero esto si que era bueno, planear la venganza hacia Tanya había sido lo mejor.

Después de ya dos semana que no consumo nada, de nada de drogas, puedo estar segura que ya han desaparecido totalmente de mi sangre, y de mi organismo hace varios días, pero de igual manera no me quise arriesgar a que alguna prueba que me haga, de cómo resultado que he estado consumiendo drogas. Aunque de igual forma seguían las ansias y todos los malestares que antes me consumían a mi misma desde que las empecé a dejar, seguían pero con más frecuencia, hasta incluso llegue a pensar que nunca podría volver a dormir.

- **Bueno, pues espero que lo que hagas sea lo correcto **– mire la cara de preocupación de Alice, y por un momento, solo por un momento dude lo que acabé de hacer **– Se como son tus venganzas, eres de lo peor en esos casos **– y nuevamente deseche la idea de retractarme por lo hecho.

- **Ya lo se, pero igual así me quieres **– dije mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros **– Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es…**

_**Edward Pov**_

Ultimadamente no se lo que están planeando Alice y Bella, cada vez que me acerco a ellas, ellas se van, cada que quiero conversar con una de ellas, me quedan viendo con cara de _lárgate no te queremos, _y eso ya me esta poniendo realmente cabreado, si lo se, ultimadamente se me a pegado un poco del vocabulario que usa Emmett, pero es que pasar tanto tiempo con el, me esta asustando, bueno desde que éramos pequeños le tenía miedo, pero lo fui superando mientras crecíamos, pero ahora se comporta como si volviese a tener diez años, y para mi mala suerte siempre esta hablando con Rosalie, la hermana de Bella, los dos estaban de vacaciones, junto con su hermano mellizo Jasper - mi mejor amigo por cierto-, vacaciones de primavera, ugh las aborrecía, no las aborrecía las ABORRESCO. Tanto pasar tiempo con Emmett en la casa se me esta haciendo verdaderamente fastidioso.

Bueno no es que odie las vacaciones, las amo, pero una cosa son las vacaciones que me dan a mi en el instituto y otra cosa son las vacaciones que le dan a Emmett en la universidad, solo pasa echado viendo la televisión en el sillón de la sala, o si no empieza a corretear al pobre de Luca para poder jalarle la cola, o cogerle de las patas traseras y hacerle como carretilla, o lo que es peor, a veces se ponía a hacerle cosquillas, y a lo último la reacción de Luca era mover la patita de arriba hacia abajo – por sierto Luca es nuestro perro, - si teníamos un perro, husky siberiano, con ojos azules muy bonito. Emmett había hecho un berrinche de los que solo hacen los niños que tienen seis o siete años.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba yo, tranquilo viendo lo guapo que soy en el espejo, tratando de arreglar un poco mi cabello pero era imposible –era así como una misión imposible – cuando empiezo a escuchar los gritos de Carlisle, Esme y por si no fuera poco Emmett junto con Alice._

_Es que en esta casa nunca puede haber paz – exclame mirando hacia el techo. Si ya lo se un poco teatral._

_Bajé las escaleras hasta poder ver cual era el problema que estaba ocasionando toda esta discusión familiar. Y cuando logré localizarlo no pude creerlo._

_- Emmett que es lo que tienes en tus brazos? – dije lo más tranquilo que pude._

_- Que!. No es obvio es un perro. Un ser con dos ojos, un hocico, una nariz, cuatro patas, una len…- interrumpí antes de que siguiese diciendo babosadas._

_- Se lo que es un perro, es más, se como es un perro, lo que no entiendo es, por que esta en tus brazos._

_- Es fácil, lo encontré en la calle, comiendo basura, y se veía tan lindo que me apiadé de el y lo traje a casa. – se encogió de hombros como si nada. Por reojo vi como Carlisle y Esme rodaban los ojos, Alice nos miraba como discutíamos pero no decía ni una sola palabra – cosa que era raro en ella – y el perro no hacía más que mover la cola._

_- Haber si entiendo – dije mientras me pasaba el dedo pulgar e índice por el puente de mi nariz -, a ese perro…_

_- Luca – lo miré, una por interrumpirme y dos sin entender que rayos decía- se llama Luca._

_- OK, ibas paseando con quien sabe_

_- Con nadie, iba solo – otra vez interrumpió_

_- Retomo, ibas caminando por la calle SOLO – hice énfasis en la palabra "solo" – cuando te encontraste a "Luca" – hice comillas imaginarias en el aire con una voz como la de el._

_- Se llama Luca – dijo con voz enojada, interrumpiéndome de nuevo – no "LUCA" – dijo remedándome la voz y las comillas en el aire_

_- DE-JA- DE- IN- TE- RRUM – PIR- ME! __**– **__separé cada sílaba para que entendiese._

_- Lo siento – agacho la cabeza justo como lo hacía el perro._

_- Sigo, cuando te encontraste a Luca __**– **__esta vez dije bien la palabra para que no me interrumpa __**–**__comiendo de la basura, te apiadaste de el, y lo trajiste a casa. Pero no se te paso ni por aquí __**– **__hice un gesto con mi mano señalando toda mi frente de forma horizontal – de que YO! Soy alérgico a los perros._

_- Cierto! Ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba. – y cuando menos lo espero, Alice entra en ataque._

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Un perro, que lindo, mamá, papá, podemos quedárnoslo porfis – dijo poniendo la cara con la que Carlisle le da todo lo que ella pide._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y desde ese día, para ser más exactos, hace una semana, que tenemos a Luca, yo ni estando loco me acerco a ese perro, que tiene pulgas y me da alergia. Y aunque más de una vez lo e encontrado tratando de entrar a la casa, lo e sacado a patadas, no, a patadas no, a escobazos – literalmente -. Ni si quiera puedo atreverme a poner un dedo en esa cosa peluda. Puedo contraer alguna enfermedad, a más de la que ya tengo. Y por más que les suplique a Carlisle y a Esme, de que nunca hemos tenido un perro, justo por mi alergia. Se les ocurre aceptarlo, y a mi que me toco, nada, absolutamente nada, ellos ganan una adorada mascota y yo. NADA!

Salí de mis pensamientos justo cuando sentí que alguien me estaba llamando. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirando hacia la nada en mi casillero. Me di la vuelta y vi que era un chico, alto – un poco más que mi -, moreno, y musculoso. El centro de atención de los ojos de cualquier chica. Pero para eso estaba yo. Para opacarlo.

-** Hola, disculpa me podrías decir donde es el salón de Matemática, con el señor****Sadlowski****. – **preguntó.

- **Eres nuevo? **– pregunté, aun que era una pregunta estúpida. Primero por que nunca lo había visto en el instituto, y segundo por lo que me preguntó.

- **Si **– respondió.

- **Mmm OK, lo siento, por la pregunta, debí suponérmelo. Mira para llegar al salón del señor Sadlowski tienes que ir por el pasillo a la derecha y luego hay cinco puertas, la tercera es la del señor Sadlowski. Por cierto soy Edward Cullen **– nunca está de más tener un amigo. Verdad.

**- Un gusto, soy Jacob ****Black****.**

_**Bella Pov**_

**- … Lista para la venganza.**– pregunté a Alice mientras íbamos caminando hacia el comedor

- **Querrás decir, TÚ venganza, y pues, no crees que se te está pasando la mano con todo esto.**

**- Crees que a ella no se le pasó la mano cuando dijo que yo tengo Sida?**

**- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Espero que no cometas ningún error.**

**- ESPERO! **– grite un poco, si lo acepto ya me estaba cansando la actitud de Alice – **que todo salga bien, y no digas nada**

Con eso Alice ya guardó silencio, solo faltaba el paso final para meter a Tanya en lo más recóndito de la oscuridad. Se lo merecía por todas las pendejadas que me había hecho, por todas las humillaciones, por todo lo malo que no solo me había hecho a mi, si no a todas las personas relacionadas con ella. Era una venganza en nombre de todos.

Después de un momento de hacer el paso final para la venganza encontré a Alice apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón de Diseño, mirando hacia el vacío.

- **Buu! – **le asuste.

- **Mierda Bella no vuelvas a hacer eso. **– dijo llevándose la mano derecha hacia su corazón. Y yo partí en carcajadas.

- **Lo siento no pude evitarlo – **me puse seria repentinamente y hablé en susurros – **ya hice la llamada, solo toca esperar a que lleguen.**

**- OK **– y sin más palabras tomamos rumbo hacia nuestros respectivos asientos. En eso, entro Edward junto con la profesora Lewis.

Desde que Edward me había gritado en el pasillo nunca más le volví a dirigir la palabra, ya sea por si me preguntaba la hora o solo si simplemente me preguntaba como estaba. Se que el lo hizo por mi bien y todo eso pero más basto un ataque de bipolaridad para saber que me dejo sola cuando más lo necesitaba y a el ni le importó. Ni si quiera me dijo las razones por la que se había besado con Tanya en mis narices, el es un mal hombre, bueno no tan malo, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Pasó la hora de clase, como nunca antes, íbamos caminando con Alice, y conversando de trivialidades como el clima y todas esas cosas. Cuando Tanya aparece guardando sus cosas en su casillero, y unos policías entrando, acercándose a ella.

- **Es usted Tanya Denali? **– pregunto uno de ellos. Y enseguida la mirada curiosa de los espectadores.

- **Si soy yo, ¿por que? **– respondió Tanya con voz temblorosa.

- **Tenemos una orden de arresto hacia usted.**

**- PERO PORQUE! – **exigió Tanya

- **Venta y consumo de drogas.**

**

* * *

**

**OMG! Aaaaaaaaaaaa pobre Tanya no lo creen.**

**Wiii por fin me digno en actualizar un lunes, estoy tan alegre por eso! Haha.**

**Comerntarios….Criticas….y/o Sugerencias….**

**Saben que acepto de todo.**

_Perl Rose Swan_

Aquí esta tu venganza, hahaha trate de hacerla un poco dramatica y todo eso, pero no se si me salio. Que te parece?

Besos Cuidate.

_Jazmin Cullen_

Muchas Gracias! De verdad agradezco que leas mi historia, hehe, y me gusta que te guste mi historia, hahaha

Besos.. Cuidate… y Gracias de Nuevo..=D

_Flexer_

Wiii, no quise hacer tanto drama con lo de los padres de Bella y todo eso, mejor me parecio hacer más drama con la venganza de Bella hacia Tanya.

Besos..Cuidate!

**Buen inicio de semana para todos! Hasta el proximo Lunes!**

**Bye**


	17. Venganza II

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Venganza (parte 2)**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Es usted Tanya Denali? – pregunto uno de ellos. Y enseguida la mirada curiosa de los espectadores._

_- Si soy yo, ¿por que? – respondió Tanya con voz temblorosa._

_- Tenemos una orden de arresto hacia usted._

_- PERO PORQUE! – exigió Tanya_

_- Venta y consumo de drogas._

_

* * *

_

- **QUE! NOOO – **después de hacer tanto drama, miro para donde me encontraba y puso una sonrisa socarrona – **no soy la única que consume drogas. La chica que ven allí, es Isabella **– me señaló –** también las consume. Así que a ella la tendrán que llevar también.**

Con que Tanya quería jugar sucio, pues no sabe con quien se acaba de meter.

Los policías que hasta ahora no se habían fijado en el escándalo que había montado Tanya, miraron donde ella había señalado, me quedaron viendo por un momento y se acercaron.

- **Entonces usted también nos tiene que acompañar señorita.**

**- Claro oficial… - **mire en su placa su nombre y seguí junto con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada que cautivaba a cualquiera **- … Kent, será un placer acompañarlos, pero les anticipo que no encontraran nada turbio en mí.**

Me despedí de Alice, diciéndole que le diga a mis hermanos lo que había pasado conmigo y la tarada de Tanya, ella en un instante lo capto y aceptó, en lo que no me había fijado, es que, Edward estaba mirando todo el espectáculo, y yo todavía no me había dado cuenta, y en cuento vio que me estaban llevando a mí también, puso cara de preocupación, pero yo no sabía si era de verdad o solo quería fingir. Además todavía me debe la explicación del beso entre él y Tanya, y sea como sea la voy a descubrir, no me importa lo que vaya a pasar.

El transcurso del instituto a la estación de policías fue largo pero provechoso, ya que podía ver como Tanya se retorcía por tratar de quitarse las esposas (**N/A: también llamadas grilletes) **y no podía. Yo por otra parte ni lo intentaba por que ni si quiera me las pusieron, - _por mi buena conducta y por colaborar con la policía_ – habían dicho los oficiales.

Después de haberles dicho que yo no las consumía me hicieron un examen de sangre, de lo que Tanya saco provecho sacándome la lengua, tal vez, no se, ella pensó que tenía un poco de drogas en mi sangre, pero la vida no es como la piensas.

Y luego de una muy, pero muy larga hora después, ya tenían los resultados de los exámenes.

- **Señorita Swan, puede retirarse, los exámenes indican que no ha consumido drogas. Sentimos las molestias causadas. – **dijo un poco cauteloso el oficial Kent

- **No tranquilos, fue un error suyo, y yo no iba a oponer… **- y aquí va la burra al trigo

- **NO PUEDE SER, ELLA CONSUME DROGAS YO LE VENDÍ UNAS HACE UNAS SEMANAS! **– gritó Tanya desde la celda en donde estaba. Con lo que no contaba Tanya era que yo las había dejado de consumir durante dos semanas. Claro, si mi venganza hacia ella tenía que ser buena, con esto es perfecta.

- **Señorita Denali, usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todavía no han llegado sus padres con un abogado. Además sus exámenes muestran que si ha estado consumiendo drogas los últimos días, y con lo que le acaba de decir a la señorita Swan, creo que no va a salir del reformatorio por un buen momento. – **_Bien dicho oficial Smith_ – pensé, él era otro oficial, que se encontraba junto a la celda de Tanya. Después de todo esto, mi venganza había salido tal y como la planee, pero todavía no estaba completa. Me fui acercando poco a poco a la celda en la que estaba Tanya y le susurre al oído.

**- Esto te ganas por decir que tengo enfermedades que resultan no ser ciertas **– y susurre aun más bajo **– ojala te pudras en el reformatorio. - **Sin más, me despedí de los oficiales, y me fui directo a mi casa. Tome un taxi sin siquiera preocuparme si traía dinero.

Por una parte, el dinero no era importante en mi vida… ugh no se ni para que miento, si, si es importante en mi vida, después de todo, el dinero me ha dado todas las cosas que tengo, todas las cosas que me han regalado y las cosas que he comprado con ello. Además con el dinero podía comprar toda la mierda de droga que me daba Tanya, pero ahora que no está ella tengo que preocuparme muy seriamente a quien rayos le voy a comprar.

Algunas veces acompañaba a Tanya a algunos de esos lugares tránsfugos donde te venden todo eso, pero para mí maldita suerte solo ella sabe las direcciones, y yo no. Pero para mí buena suerte Tanya se va a quedar un buen tiempo en el reformatorio, y eso es lo que me alegra más que nada en este mundo. Ojala así aprenda que conmigo no se va volver a meter, que con sus bromitas idiotas yo no juego, y que se muera y se vaya al infierno por meterme en las drogas. La odio, la odio, y mil veces le deseo todas las cosas malas que existen en este mundo.

Una vez que llego el taxi a mi casa, le pagué al señor y entre directito a mi casa, no me moleste en ver si había alguien o no, en estos momentos no deseaba hablar con nadie, y menos si es Jasper o Rosalie, y peor aún con Charlie y Renée, aunque de Charlie no me preocupo ya que el pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con la reina, y eso ya me está cansando, él tiene que permanecer más con nosotros y no con esa estúpida vieja que se puede cuidar sola, o mejor aún, poderse morir. Así tendríamos a Charlie solo para nosotros y nadie más. Si, sé que suena egoísta, pero yo soy así, a mí nadie me quita nada, y pero si es alguien de mi familia, soy celosa, no me gusta compartir nada.

Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en mi habitación dirigiéndome hacia el baño, para darme una ducha relajante. Después de todo lo que pasó en el día era necesario una de estas. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente del jacuzzi y se empezó a llenar, yo mientras tanto fui a escoger la ropa que me pondría para volver al instituto.

Realmente no pensé que fuese a salir tan temprano de la estación de policías, y que bueno que fue así, porque si no, si Jasper se enteraba me mandaba a quien sabe dónde, y ni se diga Rosalie. Aunque de ella no me preocupo por que está tan metida en el mundo de Rose y Emmett, que solo se preocupa de su relación y no por los demás. Por un lado era bueno, ya que a ella ya le habían roto el corazón una vez y nunca pensamos que se volvería a enamorar, pero por otro lado, el malo para ser sincera, cuando ella estaba en una relación, daba todo de ella y a veces eso resulta malo, porque cuando das todo de ti, puede que te dejen y quedas destrozada, y yo no quiero que eso pase de nuevo con mi hermana.

Una vez que ya puse en mi cama el conjunto de ropa que me iba a poner, me dirigí al baño y puse las sales de fresas y vainilla, mis favoritas. Y me dispuse a relajarme por una muy, muy largo rato.

_Edward Pov_

Por fin se ha acabado gimnasia, y no puedo estar más feliz, después de todo, algunas veces me gustaba esa clase, ya que las chicas se volvían locas viendo mi escultural cuerpo, y los chicos sentían envidia de mi. Eso me gustaba, que tengan envidia a lo que no puedan conseguir. Eso subía bastante mi ego.

Pero no todo en esta vida puede ser felicidad.

Me fui acercando donde todo el mundo se habían hecho los desentendidos, y algunos miraban el espectáculo, pero yo todavía no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando escuche los gritos de Tanya, supe que había un problema, y de los grandes.

- **QUE! NOOO –** se relajó un poco cuando vio a Bella cerca de ella, y hablo más calmadamente- **no soy la única que consume drogas. La chica que ven allí, es Isabella también las consume. Así que a ella la tendrán que llevar también.- **No, no ,no y más no.

No se pudieron llevar a Bella a la estación de policías, no podían, si llegan a saber que ella consume drogas la meterán en un reformatorio. Además que hacían esos policías en el instituto, alguien los debió de haber llamado, y porque se llevaron a Tanya, bueno a ella se la pueden llevar quien quiera, pero a Bella no, a mi Bella no, woa, enserio dije mi Bella, wow, estoy alucinando.

Y cuando todo no puede estar mejor, los policías ven donde Tanya había señalado y se dirigieron hacia Bella.

- **Entonces usted también nos tiene que acompañar señorita.**

**- Claro oficial… Kent, será un placer acompañarlos, pero les anticipo que no encontraran nada turbio en mí. – **y Bella los siguió hasta el patrullero, pero no le pusieron las esposas, no se, por qué.

Fui hasta donde estaba Alice para que me de explicaciones de lo que acaba de pasar, pero ella en cuanto me vio, se puso preocupada, y miro por todos lados hasta poder encontrar el baño de chicas más cercano, al cual – aunque tiene una estatura baja, ella corre muy rápido, pero no más que yo- entro sin más, pensando que yo no podía entrar. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Vi para todos lados, y ya todos se habían ido, como si ya no tuviesen nada que ver, el espectáculo ha terminado.- suspire. A estos chicos, y no solo los chicos, también las chicas, solo les interesa los berrinches, y peleas y todas esas cosas de violencia. No se cómo lo soportan.

Entre al baño de chicas- como si fuera mi primera vez, aunque no lo era- y encontré a Alice retocándose el maquillaje, quien en cuanto me vio se puso pálida – más de lo que ya era- como un fantasma.

-**Que…que hace aquí. Tu no puedes entrar al baño de chicas.**

**-Pues mira, ya estoy aquí, así que me das una explicación de todo lo que paso allá fuera. –** y como arte de magia, se recompuso y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-

**-No te debo nada, así que si no sales en este mismo instante grito.**

**-No me voy a ir, así que grita todo lo que puedas. **– empecé a cercarme hasta poder acorralarla entre la pared y yo.

**-No te voy a decir nada, entiéndelo **– trato de escapar pero yo puse mis manos a los lados de su cabeza para que no pueda hacer nada.

-**Esme se enojaría mucho si supera lo que me estas haciendo, y además te regañaría por entrar así como así al baño de chicas.**

**-No cambies de tema, dime porque a Bella y a Tanya se las llevaron esos policías. **– Alice suspiro.

-**Bien, pero no le digas a Bella lo que te voy a decir **– tomo un gran bocado de aire y siguió- **Te enteraste de los rumores de que Bella tenía Sida? **– claro, como no acordarme de esos estúpidos rumores que comenzaron por culpa de Tanya. Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no creo que me haya salido la voz.- **Bueno, Bella se enteró de esos rumores, y supo que fue Tanya la que los empezó, asi que planeo una venganza hacia ella. Dejo de consumir por dos semanas, - yo la ayude por cierto-, me siento orgullosa de que lo haya hecho por ese tiempo, pero ahora no se lo que vaya a pasar con ella.**

**-Alice, no cambies de tema, por favor **– imploré, y creo que Alice lo captó.

-**OK, las dejo de consumir por dos semanas, para eliminar todo rastro de alguna droga que se haya quedado en su organismo. Después, mejor dicho ahora, llamó a la policía diciendo que aquí en el instituto hay alguien que vende y consume drogas. Llegaron los policías y Tanya hizo un escándalo, y bueno creo que de ahí ya sabes lo que pasó.**

No podía hablar, por más que lo intentara, creo que me quedé en shock, no podía creer lo que Bella hizo, solo por venganza, no es que yo diga que es una mala personas, pero esta vez se pasó con lo que le hizo a Tanya, pero no solo Bella tenía la culpa, también la tenía Tanya por andar con esos estúpidos rumores.

Salí como si un fantasma estuviese en el baño, y me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase. Con lo que no contaba era encontrarme con Jacob, que como si supiese lo que estaba pasando, paso un brazo por mis hombros. Ultimadamente se ha vuelto uno de mis mejores amigos.

**-Tranquilo, veras como todo se va a solucionar tarde o temprano.**

-**Gracias hermano.**

_Bella Pov_

-**QUE TU QUE! **– no, esto no podía estar pasando.

-**Perdón, el entro al baño de chicas y me obligo a decirlo, lo siento **– Alice bajo la cabeza como señal de arrepentimiento.

**-No Alice, yo lo siento, no debí gritarte asi**- acabé de decir eso y abracé a mi amiga como nunca lo había hecho **– perdóname si?**

**-Aja **– la abracé más fuerte por que sentí mi blusa mojándose.

**-No llores, por favor, no lo hagas**

-**Lo siento, hehe, no planeaba llorar **– saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

**-Ven – **le di mi mano- **vamos a clase- **Alice sin dudar la cogió y nos fuimos juntas a clase. No demoramos mucho ya que estábamos solas en los pasillos e íbamos tarde. Así que corrimos hasta más no poder a la siguiente clase que quedaba al otro lado del campus, y reímos, reímos hasta más no poder, porque toda la situación era demasiado graciosa.

Y así pasamos el resto de la mañana, entre risas, llantos y más risas con llantos. Si esto es gracioso pero da igual, somos amigas y las amigas hacen eso. Algunas veces hacíamos eso para poder salir de los problemas y no pensarlos por un largo, largo tiempo. Además nos sentíamos muy a gusto con toda esta situación. Pasar un tiempo solo de amigas.

-**Alice **– susurré ya que estábamos en la última clase con el señor Crowe, y el si que era un profesor muy estricto. Nunca se dejaba guiar por mis encantos, y eso no me gustaba. PARA NADA.- **Alice**- y esta chica seguía sin hacerme caso. Hice una bolita de papel y la lance, y para mi mala suerte el señor Crowe se dio cuenta.

-**Señorita Swan, se la ve muy concentrada en la materia, podría decirme por favor la capital de Guatemala.- **Ay no, hay no, esto no me lo sabía y ahora que digo..Aaaaaaaaaa….

-**Mmmm, no se, Guatemala? **– ay no, y si no es lo correcto. Me muero

-**Esta bien, por esta vez la dejo pasar, pero por favor, ponga más atención..**

Fiuf, de esta sí que me salve, no puedo sacarme malas notas ni tener otra anotación, porque si pasa algo de esto, me expulsan, y no quiero eso, ya no más. Se que todo este tiempo que me porte muy mal con todas la personas que me rodeaba, no era lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida, pero lo hice y no puedo volver en el tiempo y remediarlo todo. Lo hecho esta hecho, no puedo hacer nada más, cada cosa tiene su consecuencia y creo que yo ya las estoy pagando, de una muuuy mala manera.

Sonó el timbre del final del día, y no pude estar más alegre por eso, recogí mis cosas y me fui a guardarlas directo a mi casillero.

Casi tropiezo por todos los libros que no alcancé a coger, pero da igual, al fin ya llegue.

-**Hola Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte.**

* * *

OMG! Quien creen que sea, wuaa será un gran misterio.

Wii por fin termine este capítulo, me siento tan bien, no se me venían ideas para nada, pero me entretuve viendo Buen Suerte Charlie, y me dio tanta gracia todas las peleas de hermanos y toda esa cosa, y se me hizo muy gracioso. Además, quien no ha tenido esa clase de enfrentamientos con sus hermanos, y luego se hacen de buenas. Pues yo si!..hahaha

_Perla Yemi_

Hola!si me di cuenta que me agregaste la historia.. hehe muchas gracias. En la historia sobre María me inspire un poquito, pero me agrado bastante, y me gusta que a ti te guste. Hehe

Obviamente que Bella tiene quien la cuide y se preocupe por ella, pero ella todavía no se da cuenta de eso y cree que siendo una chica problemática solucionará todos sus problemas, pero lo que hace es agrandarlos más y más.

A Nessie se le ocurrió hacer esos cambios porque se encontró con malas amistades, las que la llevaron a hacer todas las cosas que ella creía imposible, pero se ve que sus amigos tienen más control sobre ella. Quiso conquistar a Jasper, por venganza hacia Bella, porque ella tiene envidia de todas las cosas que quieren a Bella, y si ella es la zorra de la escuela, hahaha.

Bueno lo que les espera en casa, ya creo que lo leíste así que creo que no es necesario explicar. xD

En el caso de los contactos, a mi tampoco me gusta agregar a personas que no conozco, y siempre que me envían alguna solicitud, primero los reviso para ver si los conozco, y si no los conozco pues, no los acepto.

Bueno creo que se sobreentiende quien es EC, y Jacob, bueno el hará lo imposible para poder regresar con Bella aunque ella no quiera.

Y sobre los cambios…Bella se va a meter en un buen lio del cual no creo que salga durante un largo tiempo.

Hasta el siguiente review!

Besos..Cuidate!

_Perl Rose Swan_

Si verdad, me gustó mucho hacer una venganza como esas, ojala todo se solucionara como lo hizo Bella, verdad?

Pues como vez en este capi, no le ocasionaron tantos problemas a Bella, pero si unos pocos. Edward además va a hablar muy seriamente con Bella, sobre todo para la explicación del beso. Hahaha

A mi también me encanto lo del perro, Lucas, hahaha, Emmett es muy cariñoso con el y ni se diga Alice. Hehe

Bueno, esta semana publique pronto el capi, asi que espero te guste, hehe

Cuidate, Besos!

**Bueno chicas, con las explicaciones que le di a ****Perla Yemi****, creo que aclaré algunas de sus dudas también, hehe.**

**Lindo fin de semana.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Conflictos

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Conflictos.**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sonó el timbre del final del día, y no pude estar más alegre por eso, recogí mis cosas y me fui a guardarlas directo a mi casillero.

Casi tropiezo por todos los libros que no alcancé a coger, pero da igual, al fin ya llegue.

-**Hola Bella, tanto tiempo sin verte.**

No por favor, que no sea la persona en la que estoy pensando.

Cerré muy despacio la puerta del casillero, para encontrarme con esos ojos negros, los cuales había extrañado todo el tiempo.

-**Y bien, ¿ni un saludo?**- abrió sus enormes brazos invitándome a el, lo que no dude en hacer, ya que lo había extrañado tanto, como para dejarlo ir de nuevo.

-**Hola **– susurre recargando mi cabeza en su escultural pecho –** te extrañé, no sabes cuanto **

**- Y yo a ti pequeña, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Que has hecho sin mi? –** se fue separando poco a poco de mi, para después de un momento de estar viéndonos fijamente, recogió un mechón de mi cabello, para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja.

**- Jum!, haber, déjame pensar **– hice una mueca como que si estuviese pensando, poniendo más énfasis con mis dedos en mi barbilla **– he estado muy bien, he hecho muchos amigos, más que cuando estaba en New York, ¿te lo imaginas?, y pues sin ti no soy nada, pero he hecho mucho sin ti.**

**- ¡Vaya!, parece que te has divertido – **suspiro dramáticamente

- **Sip, como no tienes idea, pero, ¿qué hay de ti?**

**- Pues, me gradué como ingeniero en sistemas, y vine a seguir estudiando aquí en Londres, en la universidad de Oxford. Pero tampoco he hecho mucho sin ti.**

**- Ya lo creo, pero… tu eres de mi edad, ¿como te dejaron graduar tan rápido? **

- **Contactos Bells, contactos**- reí suavemente moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Sabía que este chico era así, nunca se daba por vencido, y menos si era por mí. Me fui caminando hasta llegar a mi preciado auto – que por cierto ya lo habían arreglado, quedando como nuevo – y dejando la puerta del copiloto abierta para que pudiese entrar. Lo que hizo sin dudar y poniendo la música a todo volumen.

- **No deberías estar en la universidad? **– pregunte.

- **No, ya salí, hoy era un día de esos… como son… un día festivo, Lunes de Pascua…**

**- ¡Oh! Enserio!, rayos me lo perdí por completo. – **que mal, me había perdido el lunes de pascua solo por estar en clase

- **Si nena, pero sabes, todavía queda un poco de la tarde, y toda la noche hasta las doce. **– desvié mi mirada de enfrente -ya que por suerte había parado por la luz roja -, y lo vi alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Me reí por su insinuación, creo que todavía seguía creyendo que todo lo iba a tomar muy fácil, aunque cuando estaba en New York, no era como la que soy ahora, pero estaba floreciendo, creciendo en lo que soy ahora.

- **Tu no cambias, verdad?, creo que ya has escuchado uno que otro chisme que andan por el instituto, pero no te dejes llevar por todo lo que dicen esas zorras, bueno solo algunos. Pero no todos, ¿eh? **– le dije apuntándolo con el dedo.

Su suave risa inundo el auto, haciendo que cada parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara ante todas las cosas que el hacía, y no era para menos, todo este tiempo sin el, sin risas, sin llantos y sin sus idioteces, que, aunque parezca tonto, me gustaba que me hiciese sentir así. Protegida entre sus brazos, sin nadie quien nos interrumpa, bueno, aparte de su hermana, pero después nunca, nunca más.

- ¿**Donde quieres ir esta noche? **– dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- **Mmm, no se **– me encogí de hombros **– tengo que pedirle permiso a Renée.**

**- Creí que ya no hacías eso, como dijeron en tu instituto, salías sin el consentimiento de tus padres. Además de que te drogas.**

Me quedé estática donde estaba, no sabía que decir.

**- Co…como sabes eso? **– ups, creo que me cogieron infraganti

-** Ya te dije, las malas lenguas de tu instituto, pero veo que no están mintiendo por como te pusiste ahorita. **

**- Solo…solo no le digas a tu hermana, por favor**- pedí, miento, le suplique que no le dijese nada a ella.

- ¿**Porque?, temes a que no sea más tu amiga? **– ahora se puso serio, y yo no quería verlo así.

- **No, no es eso, si no que ella tiene… tiene un mal concepto de las personas que son… que somos así **– negó con la cabeza y cuando la volvió a levantar vi tristeza, dolor y… ¿decepción?

- **No creí que ibas a caer tan bajo Bells**

**- Perdón, sé que he hecho mal, pero por favor no te alejes de mi, ya te tengo de nuevo, no quiero perderte otra vez.**

**- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, siempre y cuando tu dejes ese vicio.**

**- Ya lo he intentado, y no puedo **– sollocé, pero cuando ya no podía más, detuve el auto en seco al frente de mi casa y me eche a llorar en sus brazos, y susurré – **Ayúdame.**

.

.

_**Edward Pov.**_

No puedo creerlo, y no puedo.

Lo que mis ojos nunca pudieron haber visto, lo vieron. Bella abrazando a otro chico con mucho cariño, el era un poco más alto que ella, vestía de jeans y una camiseta roja que se amoldaba a su pecho, ojos negros y cabello castaño.

Ella lo conocía, y más aún parecía que era más que solo amigos, ya que después el la miro con tanto cariño y le puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ¡como yo solía hacerlo!. Bella no me puede estar engañando, ella no es así, bueno si lo era, pero ella cambio. Cambió porque yo la ayude a cambiar, sin mi ella no fuese nada.

Pero cuando todo no podía estar peor cuando el, la extrañaba, me sentí devastado en ese momento, ¿cómo pude haber sido tan ingenuo y dejarme engatusar en las garras de tan peligrosa arpía?. Sí, eso era Bella para mí, una arpía que destrozó mi corazón en el minuto que tuvo oportunidad.

Pero no solo ella tiene la culpa, yo también la tengo, porque desde el primer momento que la vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ella, aunque estuviese con Tanya, no podía. Y ahora que ella se fue, tenía esperanzas de que Bella por fin me aceptase, pero veo que las cosas no siempre salen como tu las esperas.

Me fui muy enfadado directamente hacia mi volvo, ya no quería seguir viendo esa melosa escena, además tenía que calmar mis nervios y solo lo conseguía cuando estaba junto con mi amado volvo. Pero mi hermana tenía que salir de algún lugar.

**- Uy, pero que humorcito hermano. **– dijo muy sarcásticamente.

- **Cállate Alice, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. **– pero me arrepentí en el instante que acabé de decir eso. Alice no se merecía que la tratase así, mucho menos por mis problemas, ella era mi hermana no cualquier persona.- **Alice, lo siento, estaba muy enojado. **– me disculpe mientras abría el auto y dejaba que entre en el asiento del copiloto.

-** Tranquilo Edward, se por que estas así, se que te afecta, pero tienes que entender que ella no fue tuya ni lo será.**

**- No puedo Alice, es que no entiendes. Mi mundo gira alrededor de ella, y verla con otro me pone mal.**

Ver la cara de mi hermana con ese ceño fruncido me indicaba que ella no opinaba lo mismo que yo. Siempre tuvo su pensamiento aparte, y no la juzgo pero a veces dice cosas tan profundas que me duelen y ella no sabe lo que ocasiona en mi esas palabras.

**- Cambiemos de tema. Vamos a casa de Jasper, hace tiempo que no lo veo **– y como por arte de magia puso esos ojitos junto con un puchero, que siempre hacía para que le den todo lo que pide.

- **No puedo Alice, Bella vive ahí y no puedo verla a los ojos después de lo que paso.**

**- Ok, entonces llévame hasta casa de Jasper, me dejas ahí y te vas. Luego te llamo para que me vayas a recoger, ¿de acuerdo? **– asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de que me saliera alguna palabra.

Encendí el auto y tomé rumbo a la casa de…de Bella, solo el pensar y pronunciar su nombre, me dolía, y era un dolor profundo en el corazón, uno de esos reales, no los que se dice de mentiras, y se sentía horrible, como si alguien te desgarrara en el interior. Deje de pensar en eso antes de que Alice se diera cuenta, pero ya era muy tarde, la vi de reojo y me miraba con lastima, con dolor y tristeza, cosas que yo no quería que sintiesen por mi.

**- No me mires así por favor**.- le pedí.

- **No puedo, me duele verte tan mal, sabes que somos hermanos, sabes que nos contamos todo y por eso mismo, por todos tus problemas no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti. Se que suena loser de mi parte, pero somos hermanos y los hermanos se quieren y se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Y tu estas pasando por una etapa muy dura en tu vida.**

**- Ya lo se, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es mi mundo, se ganó un lugar en mi corazón.**

**- Debes de dejar de pensar en Bella, ella te hace mal, se ha convertido en tu marca personal de heroína. Y no debes dejar que te siga consumiendo.**

Después del comentario de Alice, no dije ni una sola palabra, no merecía que me vuelva a dar esos sermones. No estaba para soportarla y menos por Bella.

Seguí conduciendo rumbo a la casa de Bella, debía de ser fuerte aunque mi corazón dijera lo contrario. Bella estaba con otro chico, y para mi, ya no quedaba ni una sola esperanza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alice Pov.**_

Me dolía ver a mi hermano tan acabado, y solo por una chica. El que siempre se había caracterizado por ser el casanova del instituto, ahora, quien quiera que lo viese acabado por una chica, no lo creería.

Yo sabía que era por Bella, sabía que el la amaba como nunca antes, y eso me estaba matando, trate te ayudarlos con sus cosas, pero no resulto, al contrario, mi hermano salió mucho más lastimado.

Pero no creo que sea para tanto, es cierto que a Bella la vimos con un chico alto, con buen cuerpo, y bueno, porque no, simpático, y se estaban abrazando, pero bueno, tal vez sea un amigo, ¿no?, o tal vez un conocido, pero no es para descomponerse como lo hizo Edward.

Pero bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso y pensemos en lo que podemos hacer con mi Jazzy, aunque no hay muchas posibilidades de hacer nada, ya que Bella y su hermana Rose se encontraban dentro de casa, y bueno...

- **Ya llegamos. **– dijo sin mucha emoción Edward.

- **Ven **– cogí su mano **– baja, y pasemos para ver si Bella nos aclare porque y quien es ese chico, y para que quites esa cara larga **– si, soy una vil tramposa, pero ¡es por mi hermano!

- **No Alice, por favor.**

**- Nada de que por favor, ven vamos**. – y lo saqué a regañadientes del auto. Y como Bella me había dado la llave de su casa, para que pueda entrar cuando quiera y a la hora que se me pegue la gana.

Metí la llave en el picaporte, empecé a girar, hasta que logré abrirla.

**- Hola!... – **grite, pero mi grito se fue a la nada, viendo como Jasper, ¡MI JASPER! abrazaba con cariño a otra chica, un poco más alta que yo, rubia, pero no con mejor estilo de la moda que yo.

Claro, era el sueño de todo chico, tener en sus brazos a una escultural chica.

Sentí que las lágrimas invadían mi rostro, esas lágrimas que siempre delatan lo que sientes. Lágrimas traicioneras.

Jasper me vio, lo vi, nos miramos un momento, después se dio cuenta de con quien estaba, ya quien estaba abrazando. No aguante más.

**- Vámonos Edward. **– lo jalé del brazo por que el también se había quedado en estado de shock.

- **¡ALICE, ESPERA! **– pero ya era tarde, ya habíamos subido al auto, y eso fue lo último que escuche de Jasper. Las lágrimas invadían mi rostro, no podía pensar con claridad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bella Pov.**_

Escuche gritos dentro de casa, me separé de el, y nos fuimos directo arriba.

Jasper se golpeaba la cabeza con la columna de la puerta. Fui corriendo hacia el.

**- Jasper, tranquilo, haber ya paso, ahora si, ¿que paso? **– me hice un trabalenguas con mis propias palabras.

**- No lo se, vino Jane, y pues como el otro día no tuvimos tiempo de saludarnos como se debe, la abracé, y en ese instante entro Alice, ya que ¡TU! **– me señalo con su dedo **– le habías dado las llaves de casa, y me vio abrazando a Jane.**

**- Tranquilo, voy a hablar con ella y veras que todo se soluciona, no estés así. **– mire por todos lados pero no encontraba a Rose- **por cierto, ¿donde esta Rose?**

**- Quien sabe, hace mucho tiempo que salió con un chico, creo que se llamaba Royce, no le preste mucha atención, pero se veía feliz, con el, más que cuando estaba con Emmett. **– ay no, que no sea el Royce que estoy pensando.

- ¿**Royce que?**

**- No lo se.**

**- Ok, está bien, mira quiero que veas a alguien. **– y lo traje hacia donde estábamos.

**- No, puede ser, dime que no es verdad.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno chicas, un nuevo capi.

Quien creen que sea?, sigue el misterio, hehe, quiero ver sus suposiciones. ;)

Se que con pedir disculpas no gano nada, pero igual lo voy a intentar.

Lo siento, lo siento y más lo siento, de veritas de veritas, por el retraso del capi. He estado con muchas pruebas, trabajos por entregar, etc, etc, todo esto en el instituto, y no me podía concentrar en el capi, y bueno, las que están todavía en el instituto me entenderán.

Ahora, si, espero que me perdonen, plis!

_Perl Rose Swan_

_Hahaha, enserio no eres vengativa. Wow. Yo me inspire por que realmente soy demasiado vengativa y cuando me hacen o hacen algo malo a las personas que quiero, no saben con quien se meten. Hehe. Me gusta que te guste el capi, hehe, y bueno, Eddie, hahaha, pronto nos disipara algunas de esas dudad, solo pido paciencia, ;), y bueno, lo de Bella, se va a solucionar solo con la ayuda de este misterioso personaje, ¿Quién crees que sea?, hehe._

_Besos!_

_Cuidate!_

_Yasmin-Cullen_

_Hahaha, si lo de Tanya estuvo, medio exagerado, pero me pone feliz que te guste, sobretodo el capi!_

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno chicas, ahora si, hasta el próximo lunes._

_Bye!_


	19. Coma

**_Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD._**

**_Este Capi se llama Coma_**

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

- Ok, está bien, mira quiero que veas a alguien. – y lo traje hacia donde estábamos.

- No, puede ser, dime que no es verdad.

Salimos directo hacia donde estaba mi auto, y creo que vi a Jasper tratando de zafarse de mi agarre ara poder ir donde estaba el.

- Hermano, tanto tiempo, como has estado – dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alec.

- Mejor, pero no más que tu, como te ha ido – dijo Alec respondiendo al abrazo de mi hermano.

Los deje solos para que, después de tanto tiempo se pongan al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado. Los chicos eran como unas viejas chismosas, y después decían que nosotras somos las boquiflojas.

Subí a mi habitación, todavía con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no me cabía la sorpresa de que Alec por fin estuviese con nosotros. Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, me lancé a la cama, rebotando en ella, esperando a que Jane saliese de debajo de mi cama.

- Jenny, ya puedes salir. – acabé de decir eso y salió una Jane muy enojada.

- Sabes, esto no es lo mismo – se sentó en el filo de mi cama, pero le hice más espacio para que pudiese entrar y que se acostase alado mío. – desde que supiste que salía de ahí – señalo debajo de la cama – la broma no sirve para nada.

- Ya lo se, pero no me voy a arriesgar de nuevo a que casi me dé un ataque al corazón.

- Eres una maldita exagerada, no era para tanto. – dijo pegándome amistosamente en el hombro.

- Aja si, como no – dije lo más sarcásticamente que pude. Pero es que es verdad, una vez cuando éramos pequeñas yo venía muy feliz de la escuela, llegue a casa y me siento en el piso para sacarme los zapatos. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que una mano saliese de debajo de mi cama, para luego cogerme mi pobre piecito. Y claro como era tan solo una niña salí corriendo de mi cuarto hacia la cocina donde estaba mamá cocinando y me refugie detrás de sus piernas. Para luego de un rato ver a Jane riéndose hasta más no poder bajando las escaleras.

- Bella, que te parece si vamos a pasear a algún lado? – preguntó Jane sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No lo creo, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, ya que estamos a un mes de que se acabe el año, tal vez el fin de semana podamos ir de compras para ver el vestido para el baile de graduación

La vi de reojo y vi que hizo una mueca, me sentí mal por haber rechazado la petición de mi amiga, sabía que ella quería conocer más lugares de aquí, pero no tengo tiempo.

- Mmm, ok, crees que Jasper o Rosalie me acompañen? – Rosalie, me había olvidado de ella.

Me levanté de un salto y busque por todas partes mi móvil, pero como cosa rara no lo encontraba, desbaraté todo lo que tenía, saque todos los libros de mis cajones, tire la ropa por toda la habitación y nada.

- Que te pasa Bella?

- Nada, nada – No quería darle los motivos por el cual buscaba mi móvil. Di vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrarme con la cartera con la que fui hoy al instituto, busque y busque pero nada.

- Jane, no has visto mi móvil?

- Si, yo lo tengo. – no podía enfurecerme más, ¿porque justo cuando realmente necesitas algo, no aparece y lo tiene alguien a quien no le pertenece?

- Presta acá! – pero como soy tan mala persona, no hice más que arrancharle el móvil de sus manos.

- Que modales Isabella – dijo Jane, pero yo no tenía tiempo para estar peleando con nadie.

Busque en mi agenda hasta que encontré el número de Rosalie, le marque. Una, dos, tres veces sonó el maldito móvil pero ella nada que contestaba, siempre me mandaba al buzón. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que Rosalie salió con el maldito de Royce!

No tuve más opción que llamar a esa personita con la que no quería toparme. Pero como cosa más rara del mundo contestó rápido.

- Si? – sonó su voz del otro lado del teléfono, era como música para mis oídos, tuve que apoyarme a lo más cercano que había, ya que creo que mis piernas no me iban a funcionar.

- Edward, necesito que por favor me des el número de Royce – oí que gruño al otro lado del teléfono. Ya me lo estaba imaginando cono tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba sus puños.

- Porque no se lo pides a tu nueva conquista, tal vez él te pueda estar ayudando. – dijo entre dientes. ¿Pero a este chico que le pasaba?

- De que me hablas? – dije con total inocencia, definitivamente este chico estaba loco.

- Claro - bufó – no creas que soy tan estúpido, te vi abrazando a ese chico nuevo, y diciéndole que lo habías extrañado. – a, ahí estaba el punto. Empecé a reír y creo que el me oyó que se enfureció más – si, ríete, como yo no soy el muñeco al que estas utilizando. – hasta aquí llego mi paciencia.

- Edward para, primero, yo no soy nada tuyo para que me vengas a decir con quien no y con quien si debo salir, segundo la persona con la que me viste hoy es mi mejor amigo, hemos crecido juntos, y lo conocía mucho antes de que yo llegará a este país, tercero yo nunca te recriminé cuando te encontré besando a la infeliz de Tanya, y por último, no te llamé para que me dijeses que estas celoso, ni para que me recrimines las cosas que hago y que no, te llamé para saber si tienes el número de Royce. – escuche que suspiraban por el otro lado de la línea. Se lo tenía bien merecido por haberme tratado como a el se le peque la gana.

- La bese porque tenía rabia de que te portaras así ese día conmigo, yo traté de ayudarte y tu lo que hiciste fue recriminarme, después vi que entraste a ese cuarto con el estúpido de Demetri y no aguanté más, encontré a Tanya e hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente para darte celos, y pues si tengo el número de Royce, tienes donde anotarlo?

Después de que me diese el número de ese desgraciado, lo llame un par de veces, pero no contestaba, y eso ya me estaba preocupando.

Me fui a mi habitación, todavía con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, Jane en cuanto me vio se me acerco, pero le dije que no debía de preocuparse de nada. Pero parece que no me creyó del todo porque puso una cara demasiado rara.

Y asi fue toda la tarde, entre risas, llantos, peleas de todo tipo, y más cosas, que pasamos junto con Jasper y Alec. Una tarde realmente fantástica. Pero lo único que me preocupo de todo esto fue que Rosalie todavía no llegaba, pero además del tema de Rosalie, también me preocupaba lo que haya pasado entre el y Alice. Sabía que Alice era impulsiva, pero por eso no tenía razones para enojarse así con mi hermano.

Jane y Alec tuvieron que irse más pronto de lo que hubiese pensado, la despedida fue triste pero que más toca, así es la vida. Sinceramente no quiero que se vayan nunca, si por mi fuera los hiciese mudar aquí a mi casa, pero no, ellos tienen que seguir a sus padres, ¿porque todo en esta vida depende de lo que digan los padres?, tenía una respuesta, NO LO SE!

Subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha relajante, porque después de este día, muchas preocupaciones, por parte de Rosalie especialmente, otras por parte de Alice, a quien por cierto debo llamar antes de que haga cualquier estupidez.

No se cuánto tiempo pasé en la tina, que el agua ya se estaba enfriando, salí y me fui a vestir, bueno realmente me puse la pijama ya que eran las diez de la noche y no me voy a poner ropa, para después volverme a cambiar. En eso de lo que me estoy cambiando, oigo que abren la puerta de un portazo, me baje la blusa y me dispuse a bajar de inmediato. Pero lo que vi me dejó sorprendida.

Rosalie estaba como media ida, y media borracha, tratando de mantenerse en pie mientras se servía de apoyo de una de las paredes, pero no lo lograba.

- Rosalie! – bajé corriendo las escaleras para ayudarla a sostenerse, pase uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y grité – Jasper! AYUDAME! – lo bueno era que ni Renée ni Charlie estaban porque si no…

- Que pa…**- **se cortó a mitad de la frase en cuanto me vio cargando a Rosalie – ay no, que le paso?

- No lo se, solo escuche que abrían la puerta de un portazo, vine a ver y encontré a Rosalie en estas. – Jasper, para poder ayudarme del peso que tenía Rosalie sobre mí, la cargo tipo novia y la llevo a su habitación.

- Que crees que le haya pasado? – preguntó.

- No lo se, tu eres su gemelo, debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal..

- Y no me viste toda la tarde lo inquieto que estaba, sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no te dije nada para no preocuparte.

- Ya, bueno, ahora lo importante es Rosalie – lo quite de donde estaba para poder ver mejor a mi hermana, sabía que esto no era cualquier cosa, me dirigí a la mesa de noche de su dormitorio y busque una lamparita pequeña, hasta que la encontré, me puse a horcadas encima de Rosalie y empecé a revisarle los ojos, debajo de sus parpados.

- Donde aprendiste eso? – dijo Jasper

- Supervivencia básica… Jasper, llama a una ambulancia, urgente!

- QUE!, POR QUE!

- TU SOLO LLAMA! RÁPIDO. – me preocupo mucho lo que vi, siendo que no soy doctor ni nada de eso, pero igualmente era muy preocupante lo que estaba pasando con Rosalie.

El imbécil de Royce me las iba a pagar, y muy caro.

- Ya llamé a la ambulancia, ya vienen, pero diem, que es lo que pasa con Rose?

- Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, esto no es buena señal, puede que se haya intoxicado, o la hayan drogado, no lo se, solo espero que esté bien.

A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia, subimos rápido a Rose en ella, y nosotros los seguimos en el auto de Jasper.

- Y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacía Rose con Royce? – pregunté, pero Jasper no tenía respuesta para ello.

- No se, me dijo que se iba al cine con el, y después no se nada más.

Me quedé callada, Jasper no se merecía que le recalque lo que había hecho, fueron acciones de Rosalie y no podíamos hacer nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al hospital, y llevaron a Rosalie de inmediato a urgencias. Donde tuvimos que esperar, no saben cuanto.

- Voy a llamar a Emmett, merece saber. – dije mientras me iba a uno de los teléfonos que tenía el hospital. Pero Jasper me detuvo en el momento.

- No creo que sea buena idea, ellos terminaron y Rose no quiere saber nada de el.

- No me importa, voy a llamarlo y de paso llamo a Alice, ¿te quedó claro? – creo que le cayó muy duro mi voz con un toque de autoridad, que asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, pero era lo que se merecía, las cosas con el y Alice no se iban a quedar como si nada.

Me fui -de nuevo- a los teléfonos, y me dispuse a llamar a Emmett y a Alice.

Me contestaron en un santiamén, les dije lo que pasó con Rose, bueno se lo dije a Alice, ya que Emmett no contestó, pero omití la parte en la que Jasper estaba conmigo, dijo que iba a llevar de inmediato a Emmett, pero me preguntó que si llevaba a Edward, pero le dije que no, no quería verle la cara después de lo que me dijo en la tarde.

Una vez que acabé de hablar con Alice, me fui otra vez donde estaba mi hermano. Pero ya lo encontré con el doctor.

-…pero, vamos a hacer lo posible para poder salvarla. – QUE! De que mierdas están hablando.

- Gracias doctor, estaremos esperando – y sin más se fue dejándonos a Jazz y a mi solos.

- Que era lo que estaba diciendo el doctor? – pregunté. Jasper tomo un gran bocado de aire y después prosiguió.

- Dijo que a Rose la habían suministrado una fuerte dosis de Gamahidroxibutirato, o GHM, junto con alcohol, y que eso puede causar coma y paro respiratorio en el plazo de una hora. O tal vez la muerte – y en ese instante no supe nada, más, Rose estaba inconsciente, tal vez en coma, Jasper estaba igual que mi, y peor. El estaba que se derrumbaba.

- Tranquilo Jasper, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás – y empezamos a llorar los dos abrazados, yo, por mi parte no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia. Tal vez así se sintieron Jazz y Rose cuando yo estuve en las mismas condiciones, pero yo no fui tanto como lo esta siendo Rose. Esta situación me esta desesperando.

Después de unos momentos de estar en una insoportable espera, llegó un Emmett demasiado preocupado, y una Alice que no caía de la preocupación, y en cuanto nos vio corrió donde estábamos.

- Que pasó con Rose? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo, pero Alice se quedó a mitad de la frase en cuanto vio a Jasper. Olvido por lo que estaba enojada con el y corrió a abrazarlo. Yo por mi parte les di espacio para que se reconciliasen y jale a Emmett a un lugar aislado de donde ellos estaban. Y empecé a hablar.

- Rosalie salió en la tarde, cuando llegué a casa no estaba, me enteré por Jazz que había salido con Royce – en cuanto pronuncié su nombre la cara de Emmett se deformo hasta pasar de preocupado a enfurecido, trató de hablar pero no lo dejé – m preocupe mucho, pero no le di demasiada importancia, estábamos con unos amigos jugando y bueno así paso la tarde, Jazz paso todo el tiempo removiéndose como una lombriz, tal vez presentimiento de gemelos, llegó la noche y en cuanto me estaba acabando de poner la pijama sonó como si diesen un portazo a la puerta. Baje corriendo y encontré a Rosalie tratando de mantenerse de pie, llamé a Jasper para que me ayudara y la llevamos a su dormitorio, aplique lo poco que sabía en medicina, y en cuanto vi que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas no dudamos ni un momento y llamamos a la ambulancia, llegamos y después de un momento dijeron que a Rose le habían suministrado una fuerte dosis de GHM, o eso fue lo que entendí, con alcohol, y que eso puede causar coma y paro respiratorio en el plazo de una hora.- y otra vez las lágrimas traicioneras, todavía no me podía creer lo que le pasaba a Rose. No quería decirle a Emmett que tal vez eso puede causarle la muerte.

Regresamos a donde estaban los demás, y vimos que Alice y Jazz ya estaban de buenas, por lo menos alguien estaba feliz después de todo.

Emmett por su parte, estaba en otro mundo, yo sabía que el quería mucho a Rose, y ninguno podía concebir que estuviese con el imbécil de Royce, quien sabe que barbaridades le habrá hecho a mi hermana. Después de una larga, pero demasiado larga espera, salió el doctor, que, inmediatamente se acercó a nosotros.

- Buenas noches - saludó hacia Alice y Emmett - temo que no traigo buenas noticias, la señorita Rosalie, como ya le he comentado al joven anteriormente, le han suministrado una fuerte dosis de una droga, la Gamahidroxibutirato,o mejor conocida como GHM, seguido de otra dosis no muy alta, pero si perjudicial para la salud de la señorita, dosis de alcohol, lo que produjo que entre en un estado de coma indeterminado. Realmente lo siento

* * *

**Bueno chicas, otro capi, lo se, me demoré muchos días en en publicarlo, y no hay justificación, pero lo que pasa es que hay problemas en Fanfiction, y no pude subir a tiempo...  
**

**También quiero decirles que tengo una historia nueva, bueno, más que una histria es un one-sot, lemmon! llamada "Encuentros Peligrosos"  
**

**Hahaha...quiero saber su opinion!**

**Ahora si con esta historia...  
**

**Que les pareció?**

**Y a saben se acepta Criticas, Comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

.

_Perl Rose Swan_

_Si! Adivinaste, hahaha, y pues que te pareció la razón por la que Edward besó a Tanya, como que es un poco impulsivo y celoso , no crees?_

_Si, le cambié un poco el summary porque no me gusto mucho el anterior, hahaha, otra cosa, tu no me haces enfurecer, haha, es más me haces reír con algunas cosas._

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_

.

_Yasmin – Cullen_

_Aki esta el capi! Hehe, espero te haya gustado._

_Besos _

_Cuidate!_

.

_Flexer_

_Si, haha, por fin actualice puntualmente, y me gustó mucho, se siente bien. Hahaha, que te pareció el capi?_

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_

_.  
_

_Paolacullenvsblack_

_Sip, definitivamente es Alec, hahaha. Ah y muchas gracias, me gusta que te guste mi historia_

_Besos!_

_Cuidate!_

_

* * *

_

**_Bueno chicas las dejo, hasta el otro lunes!_**


	20. ¿Novios o amigos?

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama ¿Novios o Amigos?  
**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas del incidente con Rosalie, mis padres se habían enterado por medio de Jasper, quien también estaba devastado al igual que toda la familia, y quien no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre.

Ahora justamente me encontraba en el hospital junto a Rosalie, todavía no despertaba y eso era realmente devastador, Renée no se separaba nunca de ella, Jasper ni se diga, pero como era de esperarse Charlie solo pasaba metido en su trabajo ni si quiera pasó ni una sola vez en el hospital desde que se enteró de lo de Rosalie.

Emmett por su parte parecía un zombie en vida, no comía, no dormía, y pareciese que no parpadeaba, sabía que él quería mucho a mi hermana y tampoco la dejaba sola, él era el que más devastado estaba, y aunque ellos dijeran que no se querían volver a ver, en el fondo de todo esto creo que se seguían amando, y nadie podía cambiar eso, ni si quiera ellos mismos.

Después de que se enteró de que Rose estaba con Royce cuando le paso lo que le pasó, casi lo mata, y el literal, lo mando al hospital y así paso unos días, lo amenazó con que dejara de ver a Rosalie, ya que por su culpa ella estaba en coma, pero el no le hizo caso, ya que no habían pruebas para saber si fue el quien le hizo eso a Rose para que entrase en un coma profundo.

Alice con Jasper habían solucionado sus problemas, no estaban como antes, seguían igual de melosos como siempre, y quien dice si no están mucho más. Sinceramente creo que un día de estos voy a morir de una fuerte diabetes por tanta miel que ellos derraman. Pero era lindo ver que aunque sea alguien era feliz dentro de todo este caos, aunque no tanto por parte de Jasper, pero Alice siempre hacía algo para que él esté feliz y aunque sea por un momento hacer que se olvide de todo.

Yo por mi parte no podía concebir una idea sin mi hermana, ella era todo para mí, habíamos crecido juntas, habíamos peleado, habíamos llorado, pero todo siempre juntas, obvio que con Jasper, pero él era otra cosa. En el asunto de las drogas, Alec me estaba ayudando, y aunque al principio fue difícil, creo que ya lo voy superando.

Y aunque con Edward no resolvemos nuestros problemas, sé que no me lo puedo sacar de la mente, él fue el primero, aunque nunca quise admitirlo, y siempre dije que fue Mike, ese asqueroso ser, solo lo dije para darle celos a Edward, y vaya que fue un error.

Edward era todo para mí, y aunque estemos peleados siempre lo voy a querer como a ningún otro, pero él seguía siendo el mismo chico, caballeroso, sexy, lindo, y a veces, un poco idiota, no a veces, todo el tiempo era un idiota, pero así lo quería. Aunque haya roto mi corazón un millón de veces, nunca lo perdonaría del todo, pero no sé si el sentiría lo mismo que yo. A veces creo que sí, pero otras veces se porta tan indiferente que cero que no merezco nada de él. Y sé que es verdad lo que digo, para él, soy una mala compañía, y realmente sé que nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasase.

Y bueno, con Jacob, me enteré que se había transferido al instituto donde estaba estudiando, pero solo al momento que lo vi, supe que nunca pude olvidarlo, siempre estuvo en mi corazón, pensé que todo eso se había acabado cuando me fui de Estados Unidos y me encontré con Edward, pero veo que todo fue una falsa ilusión que me creo mi maldito corazón, porque ahora que lo vuelvo a ver todos los sentimientos que creí que habían desaparecido, reaparecieron en cuanto lo vi. Se que suena cursi, pero realmente me sorprendió, pero el parece que no, ya lo tenía todo preparado y veo que lo consiguió.

Y ahora estoy en un dilema sobre mis sentimientos, por una parte amo a Edward, pero por otra también amo a Jacob, aunque los dos me hayan roto el corazón.

Y bueno, ahora estaba en el hospital, todas las tardes estaba con Rosalie, y le contaba como me fue en las mañanas en el instituto, le contaba absolutamente todo, para que no se perdiese ni un detalle de lo que pasaba en mi vida.

- Mamá – susurre- mamá.

- Si hija – dijo Renée frotándose los ojos, ya que se había dormido.

- Me tengo que ir a casa, te quedas aquí con Rose?

- Claro, nunca me separaría de mi hija

- Ok, mañana te traigo más mudadas de ropa, porque veo que ya se te están acabando. Te quiero – me despedí de Renée con un beso en la mejilla y de Rose también – También te quiero Rose, despierta pronto te estaremos esperando. – y sin más me fui para no llorar en frente de mi madre, ya era bastante con los problemas que teníamos, para que soporto otro más.

Me fui directo a mi auto, y maneje hasta que pude llegar a casa, y como siempre no había nadie. Eso me hacía romper en pedazos, Charlie ya no estaba con nosotros, solo tenía ojos para su trabajo y no para su familia, yo creía que en el fondo el aún nos quería, pero veo que le tiene más importancia a su trabajo, y eso le va a traer graves consecuencias. YA NI SI QUIERA LE IMPORTABA SU HIJA! Que está en el hospital en un coma profundo, y no se sabe cuándo va a despertar, yo solo espero que eso sea pronto.

- Ya llegue – gritó Jasper detrás de ni oreja. – ah Hola Bella.

- Hola, oye creo que me dejaste sorda.

- Hahaha lo siento, pero no pensé que alguien estaba en casa, como estas?

- Bien, vengo del hospital, y tu – y solo con mencionar la palabra hospital su rostro se descompuso – oh Jasper no quería incomodarte.

- No me incomodas, es solo que no se como puedo vivir sin mi hermana todo este tiempo.

- Bueno ya, dejemos la tristeza a un lado. Ya comiste?

- No, pero Alice creo que quiere que vayamos a comer a su casa, me invito hace un rato y como creí que no había nadie en casa le dije que no, pero si quieres podemos ir.

Eso era incomodo, por una parte quería estar con mi mejor amiga, pero por otra parte no quería ver a Edward, a que con todo esto de mis sentimientos revueltos, no se que hacer.

- Creo…creo que sí iré, dame unos minutos. – Subí a mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa, ya que la que estaba pesto tenía un olor muy reciente a hospital, a todos esos medicamentos y cosas que usan los doctores, y eso era asqueroso.

Me puse un lindo conjunto verde, que consistía en una blusa larga con botones negros de mangas cortas, unida por un cinturón a la falda recogida, muy bonita por cierto, todo verde, unos zapatos de taco, color beige, y una cartera que combinaba con la ropa, me maquille un poco, no mucho como antes, me hice un peinado con mi cabello suelto y arregle un poco mi flequillo, simplemente me veía espectacular! **(N/A : la ropa la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, :D)**

Baje hacia donde Jasper se encontraba.

- Wow, te ves muy linda Bella – dijo Jasper

- Gracias, ahora si nos podemos ir.

Nos dirigimos hacia su auto y nos fuimos directo a la casa de los Cullen, y yo estaba más que nerviosa, iba a ver a Edward, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, es cierto que nos peleamos hace unas semanas, ya que él estaba celoso, y eso me daba más esperanzas de saber que él estaba enamorado de mí.

- Llegamos – dijo Jasper bajándose del auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que yo pudiese salir.

- Gracias. – le dije, y subimos las enormes escaleras que daban al porche de la casa de los Cullen. Tocamos el timbre una vez y Esme ya estaba en la puerta.

- Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron, Alice me dijo que los había invitado pero que no habían aceptado. Pero no le creí, pasen.

- Gracias Esme – dijimos en un susurro. Y como era de esperarse Alice a estaba espiando.

- Jazz! – grito y se abalanzo hacia i hermano, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Yo por mi parte me aleje de ellos igual que Esme para darles un poco de privacidad. Nos fuimos directo a la cocina.

- Hija, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro Esme.

- Como esta Rosalie? – bueno esa era una pregunta que no quería contestar, pero que sin embargo Esme se preocupaba por mi hermana, y ese me parecía un gesto muy bonito de su parte.

- Sigue igual que siempre, no ha dado indicios de querer despertar. – se me escapó un sollozo, que no pude reprimir.

- Como lo siento Bella, no debí preguntar – y sin más me abrazó, le correspondí al abrazo pero no era más algo que hice por inercia, ella era como una segunda madre para mí, me trataba muy bien, y ahora que Renée pasaba más tiempo en el hospital, con más razón. – Bien, no queremos que se te corra el maquillaje verdad? – dijo Esme separándose de mí, limpiando alguna de mis lágrimas.

- No – reí ante su comentario.

- Bien, ya está, Bella que te gusta hacer?, hace tiempo que no vienes a casa.

- Pues, me gusta hacer de todo, no, no de esa forma – dije al ver su mirada pícara – toco la guitarra, un poco la batería y el piano.

- Oh, enserio, Edward también sabe tocar el piano. – Edward, porque tuvo que nombrarlo.

- Me alegro por el – no quería dar indicios de algo, así que cambie de tema – te ayudo en algo?

- No, hija gracias, ya todo está listo, pero será que puedes llamar a los chicos?

- Claro – salí de la cocina y vi a Jasper y a Alice besándose muy apasionadamente y muy cómodamente en el sillón, no sé cómo no les puede dar vergüenza, si en la otra sala está Esme, Me hice notar carraspeando un poco, a lo que ellos notaron ya que se separaron de un solo salto y Alice se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Jasper se escondía en su cuello.

- Soy chicos, tranquilos, emm, ya se me olvido lo que les iba a decir, hahaha

- Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso Bella, nos diste un gran susto – dijo Jasper desde el cuello de Alice, no tuve más remedio que reírme más alto.

- Claro, como no soy yo la que se estaba besuqueando, a sí, ya me acordé, Esme dice que ya se vayan a sentar, ya esta lista la cena.

- Gracias Bella – dijo Alice saliendo del shock.

Me fui riendo de esa habitación, lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiese sido yo la que los hubiese encontrado.

Subí a paso lento las escaleras, no quería hacerme vagas ilusiones, aunque viéndole el lado bueno, si Edward me aceptaba tal y como soy, podría haber una oportunidad para nosotros, pero si otro fuera el caso, no quisiera saber lo que pasaría.

Ya me estaba cansando de subir antas escaleras…¿Porque lo Cullen no tenían escaleras eléctricas o un ascensor para poder llegar al tercer piso?

Mis pobres pies ya no avanzaban más, pero cuando quise sentarme a descansar un poco, escuche la melodía de un piano, saliendo de una de las habitaciones del pasillo, ya por fin en el tercer piso. Me gustó mucho la melodía, era muy bonita, parecía una canción de cuna, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo para convertirse en una melodía sin sentido, pero se podía saber que mostraba tristeza, desilusión, temor.

Me dio mucha pena de quien estese tocando la melodía, así que empecé a buscar de que puerta salía esa nana, por así decirlo, vi una puerta semi abierta semi cerrada, y empecé a abrirla, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Edward sentado en el banquillo frente al piano. Y para no despertarlo de su trance, me acerque sigilosamente donde el estaba.

- ¿Por qué tocas esas melodías tan tristes? – pregunté. El dio un salto al escucharme, haciendo que toase las teclas equivocadas y saliese un ruido horrible.

- Me asustaste

- Lo siento – me fui acercando más a el quedando sentada a un lado de el. – pero responde a mi pregunta, por favor.

- No lo se, estaba tocando una nana, la nana que compuse para ti hace unos días, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en esto.

- ¿Esa hermosa nana era para mi?

- Si, te gusto?

- No – vi como su rostro de convertía en tristeza pura – no me gusto, porque me encantó! – corrí el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros, y lo abracé. El tardo un poco en responderme, pero poco a poco fue cediendo.

- Bella, hace días que te quería pedir algo, y no se si preguntártelo – dijo Edward mientras nos separábamos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Claro pregunta, no me voy a enojar.

- No, no creo que te enojes, pero me da miedo tu respuesta.

- Haber, dime tu pregunta y veamos como respondo – aunque yo ya sabía de lo que iba su "pregunta".

- Bueno…yo….este….- empezó a tartamudear, pero yo estaba como en trance viendo sus ojos esmeraldas – quería saber si….quería saber si quisieras…. Quisieras ser….mi….

- Edward, por cierto Esme ya tiene la cena preparada y pidió que te avisara para que bajases – lo corté, sabía que me iba a pedir eso, y no quería que terminase, eso me confundiría más.

- Claro, dile que ya bajo – y otra vez la tristeza volvió a sus ojos, aunque trato de aparentarlo con una sonrisa, no le funcionó.

- Ok – susurré, y salí de la habitación.

Estos últimos días de instituto iban a ser una pesadilla!

* * *

**Hahaha, bueno chicas, aquí un capi recién salidito del horno.**

**Que les pareció?**

**Ya saben, se acepta de todo, críticas, comentarios y/o sugerencias.**

**Bueno, e actualizado un día antes ya que mañana no podré...  
**

**Quiero agradecer a **_Ale74, , Iga – 12L, Patrimb y a Yessica Alexandra _**por agregarme a sus favoritos. Eso se agradece!**

**Y ahora si con los saludos!**

**.  
**

_Perl Rose Swan_

_Si, me dio cosita un poco escribir sobre lo que Rose estaba con Royce, pero ya en otros capis se va a saber la razón por la que hizo eso! _

_En el caso del coma de Rosalie, yo pensaba ponerle que se falleció, pero después lo pensé bien y dije, "no, no le pongas tanto drama a la historia", hahaha._

_Y pues en cuanto a tus reviews, a mi me encantan leerlos, porque también me sacan una sonrisa, hehe, y gracias por lo que te gusta la historia hehe!, y pues que podre decir de tus locuras…mmm…son su-per…hahaha.._

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_

_.  
_

_Flexer_

_JUM! Lo de Rose en unos o en el otro capi ya se sabe lo que le hizo, aunque yo creo que va a ser después del capi de la otra semana, hehe._

_Cuidate!_

_Besos!_


	21. Pelea y Debilidad

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Pelea y Debilidad**_

_**Tiene un poco de lenguaje sucio, por así decirse...así que cada uno es responsable de lo que lee.**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Solo una puta semana, una mendiga puta semana de clase y todo este rollo se acabaría.

- BELLS! – gritaron, bueno, grito Jacob, ya que como era de esperarse me llama del modo en el que cuando éramos novios.

- Que quieres – dije girándome para poder encararlo.

- Bueno…yo quería saber si hoy quieres ir a ver una película conmigo. – Dijo retrocediendo un paso por mi actitud – obviamente – y sobándose un poco la cabeza

- Depende – respondí secamente

- Depende ¿de que?

- De que película quieras ver.

- Bueno, yo quería ver la que está ahora en cartelera "Recuérdame"

- No – dije retomando mi camino hacia mi auto

- ¿Entonces cual quieres ver?

- Terror en la Calle Elm, o The Runaways, pero no románticas.

- Ok, ¿a qué hora quieres que pase por tu casa?

- A las siete te parece bien? – dije después de pensármelo unos minutos.

- Claro, a esa hora nos vemos. Adiós – y sin preguntármelo abrió, me arrancó las llaves de mi auto y lo abrió para que yo pudiese entrar, para que acto seguido me diese un casto beso en los labios – Te Amo – susurro

No pude hacer más que asentir y entrar a mi coche, pero no sin antes quitarle mis llaves.

Ante esa confesión, no sabía que hacer, es cierto que todavía lo amo, y ahora que me dio el beso, mi corazón saltó de aquí hasta quien sabe dónde, solo con ese pequeñísimo pero pasional roce.

Conduje sin detenerme una sola vez, ni cuando estaban los semáforos en luz roja o en las señales de stop – una de estas me ve la policía y me monta una multa, eso de seguro – hasta que pude llegar a mi casa. Todo esto de los sentimientos encontrados hacia una persona, y los sentimientos guardados hacia otra persona, me estaban matando.

Pero una cuadra antes de llegar a mi casa, me detuve, di vuelta en "U", y me dirigí hacia al hospital, hace días que no visitaba a Rose, y bueno, no es que sea mala hermana pero no he tenido tiempo, con todo esto de los preparativos para el baile de fin de año, los preparativos para la graduación, en fin, un sin fin de cosas.

Llegue al hospital y como era de esperarse, me hicieron pasar por las mismas cosas de siempre, desinfectante, batas antibacteriales, guantes, bla bla bla.

Entré muy sigilosamente a cuidados intensivos, y ahí estaba mi hermana, como siempre. Pálida, sin vida.

Me fui hacia una silla que estaba alado de su cama – que generalmente era ocupada por Renée – pero ahora estaba vacía.

- Hola Rose – recogí su mano entre las mías y las entrelacé – sabes, ya solo falta una semana para la graduación, desearía que estés allí, no…no…sabes lo feliz…que…que eso me…me…haría – dije ya con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. – A veces…desearía nunca haber venido a este maldito país… lo…lo único que pensamos que iba a ser nuestras vidas felices, y si…si pudieras verte en…en..este mis..mismo instante no sabrías por…por lo que estamos pa…pasando. – y ahora sí, me desarme en lágrimas.

Pase muchas horas de la tarde en el hospital, más bien dicho, para mi, pasaron solamente minutos, pero para los demás habían pasado casi más de cuatro horas.

- Rose, me tengo que ir, pero te prometo que tan pronto me desocupe mañana, vengo de inmediato.- bese su frente y me alejé hasta llegar a la puerta.

- No te vayas – susurraron. Yo me quedé plasmada en el lugar donde estaba, me giré lentamente, para encontrarme con que Rose estaba tratando de abrir sus ojos.- Por favor, no te vayas – repitió.

- No…no me voy a ninguna parte, te lo aseguro – corrí a su lado en solo unos minutos apretando rápidamente el botón para llamar a las enfermeras, que no tardaron en llegar.

- ¿En que le ayudamos? – dijo una de ellas, la más anciana

- Mi…mi hermana ha despertado – se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de decir. Entonces una se fue a traer inmediatamente a un médico y otra – la anciana- se quedó viendo y anotando en una de sus libretas los signos vitales de Rose.

- ¿Hace cuánto que pasó esto? – pregunto.

- No se, uno o dos minutos.

El médico llego en unos cuantos minutos, y verifico los datos que anteriormente había anotado la enfermera. Mientras ella le ponía una cosa –creo que se llamaba morfina- en uno de esos tubos que daban directamente al brazo de Rose

- Bueno, creo que esta noche la dejaremos aquí, solo por precaución, y mañana veremos que pasa. ¿Le parece? – dijo el doctor.

- Si, creo que es lo más seguro para Rose – y ahora la pregunta que me estaba incomodando – ¿yo puedo quedarme con ella, solo por esta noche?

- Claro, necesitamos que alguien esté con ella por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. Además, le hemos administrado un poco de morfina, que la dejará dormir por mucho más tiempo.

- Gracias. – y sin más el doctor se fue y nos dejo a mi y a Rose a solas. Aproveché el tiempo que Rose estaba dormida, para llamar a mi casa y darles la noticia.

Renée se puso de más feliz, y ni se diga Jasper, que hasta creo que ya estaba por venir al hospital, pero yo lo convencí de que se quedase a descansar en casa porque todavía no se sabía como podría reaccionar Rose, así que no se opuso y dijo que la vendría a ver en cuanto se despertase, yo por mi parte no me quería mover de ahí. Estaba tan feliz de que al fin mi hermana haya despertado, y feliz también porque ella me vería graduarme y como recojo mi diploma. Sin duda ese día sería el mejor de mi vida.

Pase toda la noche junto a Rose, tal y como le prometí, no me separé ni un minuto de su lado, aunque era muy incomodo estar en esos sillones, pero me da igual, cualquier cosa por mi hermana.

A la mañana siguiente, una enfermera me aviso que Renée había llegado y que se quedaría con Rosalie hasta que yo acabase el colegio. Regresé a mi casa, me di una ducha, que por cierto relajó mis músculos que se habían tensado por estar durmiendo en ese – rectifico- incomodo sofá del hospital, me puse una ropa simple, pero bonita, me maquille como siempre y me hice una coleta alta, dejando mi fleco a un lado.

En unos minutos estuve en el instituto, me estacione en el lugar de siempre y cogí mi bolso, para irme directamente a clases. Pero como en esta vida, no todo lo que planificas sale como te lo propones….

- Oh pero miren, si es Isabela. – ugh maldito el día en que me pusieron ese nombre.

Me quedé parada donde me encontraba, al sentir que me rodeaban todos los chicos del equipo de fútbol.

- Que quieren.

- Nosotros nada, el que quiere algo e Jacob, y nos pidió que te buscásemos. Esta realmente muy enojado. – dijo Peter, un chico alto, castaño, ojos azules, pero tenía un acento sureño, como si fuera de Texas, en Estados Unidos. Obviamente amigo de Jacob ya que el muy imbecil se había metido al equipo.

- Díganle que yo no tengo que nada que ver con él, y si quiere hablar, que él me busque, no que mande a sus guardaespaldas para que me den el mensaje. – hice ademan de irme por un lado pero ellos me lo impidieron. – Y AHORA QUE! – grite

- No hace falta que me den el mensaje, porque ya estoy aquí – el muy maldito se había escondido!, ugh lo odio, pero sin embargo no sé cómo puedo seguir amándolo. –Déjennos solos – Jacob hizo una seña para que ellos se fueran, cosa que hicieron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué quieres Jacob? - dije lo más tranquila posible.

- Que ¿Qué quiero? – se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla tratando de parecer como si pensase. – Bueno, quiero saber por qué ayer me dejaste plantado! – rugió, y es literalmente, rugió como un perro, ¿o un lobo?, no se

- ¡¿QUE?

- Lo que oíste, porque mierdas me plantaste ayer- Por todos los santos, era cierto, habíamos quedado en ir al cine, y yo por estar con Rose no me había acordado.

- Lo siento, pero la verdad es que Rose despertó del coma en el que estaba y yo estaba con ella, y no me iba a separar de ella después de lo que ocurrió, de verás lo siento mucho. – pero fue tarde, ya había sentido como algo impactaba en mi mejilla derecha, que inmediatamente me empezó a arder. Instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, y obviamente las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

- ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA METIROSA! – pero yo no podía responderle, estaba congelada sobando mi mejilla. Trate de retirarme, pero Jacob me cogió muy duro de mi brazo, haciendo que quedase viendo el suelo. – ¿Porque me mientes? – dijo tranquilo, pero con un toque amenazador. - ¡RESPONDE!

- No tengo nada que responderte, si no me crees es tu problema, así que haz el favor y me sueltas ahora mismo – levante la mirada y solo vi furia en sus ojos. Trate de zafarme pero lo que conseguí es que me cogiese de mi muy elaborada coleta.

- No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que mierda hiciste ayer

- No tengo porque seguir dándote explicaciones, ya te lo dije una vez y no te lo voy a repetir. Suéltame – de un brusco movimiento me soltó, dejándome caer al piso. Deje que se fuera para no tener más problemas, pero veo que no estaba sola, al otro extremo del estacionamiento estaba la familia Cullen, o sea, Alice y Edward, viéndome con los ojos como platos.

No quería tener la lástima de nadie, hací que recogí algunas cosas que se me habían caído, arregle mi coleta, y me fui directo a clase. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para algunos de mis compañeros fue mi mejilla totalmente roja, ya que algunos me miraban explicándose como me había ocurrido eso. Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor irme a maquillar otra vez, pero no tenía tiempo para maquillarme todo el santo día.

El día paso demasiado lento, para mi gusto, ya que quería estar todo el tiempo con Rose, y no malgastarlo estando en clase, pero como ella sabe decir, _"para se una profesional como nosotros, aunque nos estamos encaminando para serlo, tienes que tener buenas notas y sacrificarte por ellas, porque sino vas a ser la persona más mediocre de todos los que te conozcan", _y bueno en parte era verdad, porque si no tienes estudios no tienes trabajo, y si no tienes trabajo no tienes dinero, y si no tienes dinero eres pobre, mal, muy mal.

Era la hora de salida, estaba caminando hacia mi auto de mala gana, ya que no quería hacer es nada.

- Bella! – gritaron, me di la vuelta para ver quien me estaba llamando, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a Edward y a Alice viniendo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- Si? – respondí cordialmente.

- Queremos hablar contigo. – y yo ya intuía de lo que querían hablar.

- Sobre lo que paso con Jacob esta mañana verdad? – los mire a los ojos y enseguida vi ese destello de culpa que tanto caracterizaba a las personas.

- Si – dijo Alice – no entendemos como te pudiste haber dejado maltratar con alguien semejante como Jacob.

- La verdad – suspiré – no lo se- me encogí de hombros – soy una chica débil, y el desde que estábamos en Estados Unidos, me trataba con cariño y eso adoraba de el, lo quería por eso, no, rectifico lo amaba, pero ahora que está aquí, me trata de otra manera, como si yo fuese su objeto, como si yo le perteneciera. – baje mi cabeza – mirando el suelo, como si fuera lo más fascinante que había en este momento- ante tal confesión, nunca le había dicho a nadie esto, inmediatamente sentí como me abrazaban no tuve más remedio que devolver el abrazo aunque no se quién me lo dio, si Alice o si Edward, pero por los fuertes brazos que sentí, obviamente no iba a ser Alice.

Respire hondo, embriagándome con su aroma a menta, tabaco y algo más que nunca supe descifrar.

- ¿Estas mejor? – preguntó. Solo le atiné a asentir con la cabeza porque no creía que la voz me saliese, o tal vez que si la abriese me saliera un sollozo en vez de mi propia voz, y no me quería ver débil ante nadie. Me sequé las pocas lágrimas que me salieron y me separe poco a poco de Edward.

- Gracias – dije con mi voz un poco ronca.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Alice, un poco dudosa por mi respuesta.

- Por estar siempre conmigo, por cuidarme y por hacer en mi vida un huequito de felicidad, cariño y honestidad. De veras, gracias.

- No hay de que Bella, sabes que con nosotros puedes contar cuando sea y como sea – dijo Edward pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

- Y conmigo puedes contar para esos días de súper compras, días de spa y muchas cosas más – dijo una muy alegre Alice, que ya estaba dando saltitos por todo el estacionamiento.

- Eso ya lo sabía – dije entre risas – contigo siempre cuento con eso. Me tengo que ir al hospital, Rose ya despertó y no quiero separarme de Rose, por cierto le pueden decir a Emmett.

- ¿Rose….Rose ya despertó? – dijo Alice un poco impresionada

- Si, ayer estaba con ella, y despertó, me quedé toda la noche por si algo le pasaba y en la mañana me aviso una enfermera de que mi mamá ya estaba ahí porque yo tenía que ir al instituto.

- Eso es una gran noticia, pasaremos por ahí toda la tarde – dijo Edward, pero después dirigió su mirada hacia Alice- además tenemos que recoger a Carlisle del aeropuerto, porque ahora llega de su viaje de negocios.

- Es una buena idea – dijo Alice.

- Entonces los esperó allá. Adiós – y sin más me subí a mi auto, y arranqué rumbo a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. No podía creer lo que me había pasado con Jacob, el no era de esa forma, había cambiado, como cuando yo lo hice cuando llegué a este país.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa, me di una ducha, y me puse otra ropa diferente a la que estaba puesta en el instituto, me maquille un poco, pero me esforcé más en mi mejilla, que muy rápidamente se estaba poniendo de un color verde, para después – ya sabía – pasar al morado. Deje mi cabello en ondas, y me puse una vincha que recogía mi fleco. Me di una vista al espejo vi lo que nunca creí ver, a una Bella que parecía buena, pero por dentro era una persona mala, dañina, mejor dicho era una persona jodidamente podrida.

Baje a la cocina para coger una manzana, e ir comiendo en el camino, salí de la casa, no sin antes poner seguro, Subí a mi auto, dirigiéndome hacia una floristería, para comprar un hermoso arreglo floral para Rose, e inmediatamente baje del auto, vi uno que estaba en la vitrina de flores blancas **(N/A: la foto la pueden encontrar en mi perfil)**, las preferidas de Rose. Las compre sin chistar, aunque me costó un poco caro, pero todo sea por Rose.

Subí las flores en el asiento trasero de mi auto, y me fui directo al hospital. Llegue rápido, pero todo era por solo una razón, estar con mi hermana. Estacione mi auto, y pase la sala de espera, directamente hacia la habitación de Rosalie. Toque un par de veces y la voz de un hombre me respondió. Me sorprendió mucho es voz ya que no la conocía, así que pase con un poco de dificultad, gracias al arreglo floral. Pasé y lo que me sorprendió fue ver a _ese _hombre cogiendo la mano de mi hermana. Mis manos se separaron haciendo que el arreglo cayese al piso haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

- ¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! – bramé.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón.**

**Se que debí actualizar el lunes, pero con todo esto de exámenes – ya que estoy acabando el semestre- no e podido actualizar, lo siento de veras.**

**Saben, este capitulo tiene un poco de maltrato físicamente, no lo notaron? Sinceramente pienso que Jacob es un animal por haberle pegado a una mujer. **

**Pero Edward me encantó con su actitud, es tan tierno… - suspirando-**

**¿Ustedes qué piensan?**

**¿Quién creen que sea el **_**hombre misterioso**_** del cual Bella lo trata a la patada desde el momento en que lo ve?**

**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto la próxima semana, aunque creo que si es que llegamos a los _50 reviews_ podría actualizar rápido, ademas ya tengo vacaciones por ser Semana Santa…=)**

_Flexer._

Si lo se, yo también me quedaría con Edward, y después de lo que Jacob le hizo a la pobre, no lo dudaría ni dos veces.

Este capi todavía no relata lo que pasó con Rose, hehe, lo siento, el otro capi de verdad, ese si que relata todo, absolutamente todo lo que paso con Rose, se que prometí en este capi, pero bueno, este surgió de repente, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. ¿Qué te pareció?

Cuidate!

Besos!

_Paolacullenvsblack_

Si, de verdad, a mi también me gusto la parte de la nana me inspire, me pareció muy romántica esa escena, por así decirlo.

Y por el lado de Rose, a nadie creo que le gustaría que ella esté con Royce, pero como le explique anteriormente a _Flexer _el otro capi se los detallaré porque Rose estaba con el.

Cuidate!

Besos!

* * *

**Bueno chicas me despido, hasta el lunes.**

**Besos!**

**Bye**


	22. Errores

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Errores**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

- ¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ! – bramé.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es tu hermanita Bella – dijo el muy maldito.

- No me llames Bella, tu no eres nada para mi, y nada para Rose, así que haz el favor de largarte en este instante. – dije muy amenazadoramente

- Y si no quiero. – me desafió.

- Llamaré a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí

- No te tengo miedo, llama a quien quieras – y sin más se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente era ocupado por mi. Muy despreocupadamente para mi gusto, pero yo no me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a una de las oficinas de recepción que tenía el hospital. Una muy amable enfermera me recibió y le conté lo que pasó, bueno omitiendo algunos detalles obviamente, y mandó de inmediato a los guardias del hospital. Yo por mi parte veía como lo sacaban, y como soy muy infantil le saque la lengua, eso se merecía por ser un entrometido y meterse donde no se lo llaman, además por todas las cosas que nos hizo a mi y a mi familia.

Una vez que ya todo se solucionó me fui de nuevo a la habitación de Rose.

- ¿Porque lo dejaste entrar? – pregunte

- No lo dejé entrar, el solamente entro y me dijo que…que…no te lo puedo decir.

- Rose, sabes que conmigo cuentas para lo que sea, no me importa lo que el haya dicho, quiero que me lo digas.

- Me dijo que si le decía a alguien le iba a hacer daño a mamá, a papá, a ti y a Jazz, y tengo mucho miedo, no quiero que nada malo les pase – y otra vez, Rose, a punto de llorar, parecía una Magdalena desde que se recuperó.

- Haber Rose, mira, a mi no me asusta para nada un niñato como Royce ok, así que me vas contando que fue lo que pasó cuando te llevo al _"cine"_, y lo que te dijo hace unos momentos.

- Ok, pero no te enfades.

- No me voy a enfadar, siempre y cuando me cuentes solamente la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

- Ok. Lo que paso fue…- tomó un gran bocado de aire, y comenzó – _Una vez que Royce me pasó a ver a casa, llegamos al cine, y escogimos una película de romance/drama, y la estábamos viendo muy tranquilamente, una vez que se acabó, me dijo que había un nuevo bar en la ciudad y que quería ir a velo, para ver que tal era. Y yo como muy tonta lo había acompañado._

_- El bar era lindo, se llamaba "Eclipse", estaba que se pasaba de bueno, tenía buena música, personal calificado, bueno para mi lo era. Estaba en la pista bailando con Royce, después que el se fue a hacer no se que cosas, pero para ese entonces nos trajeron unas bebidas, se me hizo muy extraño, pero el chico dijo que era por cortesía de la casa, y yo como soy bien mandada – nota el sarcasmo- tomó la copa del coctel, y me lo mando de una, sin siquiera ver que tenía o que era._

_- Pero me di cuenta muy tarde, que ese coctel estaba con alguna droga o alucinógeno, ya que me comencé a sentir mareada y a ver todo de colores, muy hippie por cierto. Me puse a pensar, en todo lo que habíamos hablado tu y yo, pero siempre mis pensamientos se iban a una sola palabra "drogas". Me acordaba cada vez que me decías como se sentía uno cuando estas en ese "viaje", pero una vez que yo misma lo comencé a sentir, puff, no sabes como fue._

_- Lo peor de todo fue que Royce lo sabía, y me dijo que era algo para "calmar los nervios" pero no le creí ni pizca de lo que había dicho, y me dejé llevar por el momento. Pero después vi que ya no estábamos más en el bar, estábamos sentados en su auto, en el asiento trasero, besándonos y toqueteándonos por todas partes. Llegamos al punto en el que ya estábamos gimiendo uno por el otro, pero yo ni siquiera sabía que pasaba, solo era capaz de saber que estaba viva, y que no podía mover nada de mi, solo observar y bueno, disfrutar de lo que estaba pasando. Después de eso, me dio unos cuantos tragos, con la misma droga que utilizó anteriormente._

- Eso es lo que pasó, después de eso no recuerdo nada más hasta el día de ayer que desperté de lo que tu dices que he estado en coma – Rose, terminó su relato y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba petrificada, como si un encantamiento hubiese surgido de la nada.

- Rose, ese tipo te violó, tienes que denunciarlo. – de la nada salieron palabas de mi boca, pero no me arrepentí ni un solo momento

- No puedo, me vino a amenazar con que si le decía algo a alguien, le iba a hacer daño a mi familia y a mis seres queridos, y yo no quiero eso para ustedes. – y otra vez, va a soltar sus lágrimas.

No hice más que abrazarla hasta que se pudo calmar.

- No, nada nos va a pasar, tu tienes que denunciarlo, créeme nada nos va a pasar, ni aunque el tenga los mejores contactos, lo que te hizo es un delito, no se puede quedar así.

- Está bien, solo por ustedes hago esto, y si lo se, no se puede quedar así, el es un perro mal nacido que no se merecía mi atención, no se como pude caer ante el.

- Solo te digo una cosa Rose, _la carne es débil_ – ella se empezó a reir ante mi comentario.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando de todo un poco, hasta que llegó la hora de partir, lo bueno era que Jasper vino y se empezó a quedar con ella, así que no tenía preocupación por lo que le pudiese pasar a Rose. Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, me puse la pijama, me fui al baño para lavarme mis dientes y después de eso, me fui a mi cama, quedando profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Ugh, no lo podía creer, el maldito sonido del despertador acababa de despertarme del sueño mas profundo que jamás tuve.

Sin sueños ni pesadillas, todo limpio. Pero no! El muy jodido despertador tenía que sonar justo en este momento.

Me levanté de mala gana, cogí una toalla u me fui a dar una ducha.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa! – grite una vez que abrí la llave del agua caliente, pero mi sorpresa fue que no había agua caliente, sino el agua más helada que jamás haya existido.

No me toco otra que bañarme así, porque no me iba a quedar sucia todo el día.

Una vez que acabe de bañarme, me dispuse a ponerme ropa, aunque eso era muy lógico; me maquillé un poco, como de costumbre, y me deje el cabello suelto con mis ondas naturales.

Salí de casa, desayunando lo que Renée había dejado preparado, seguramente se fue a visitar a Rose al hospital.

Me dirigí hacia mi auto, y tome rumbo hacia el instituto. Aunque ultimadamente no teníamos clases, yo prefería asistir, para estar con mis amigos y pasarla bien, pero en el buen sentido, ya no como antes, eso era dañarse la vida a lo bruto, y gracias a Alec, que me ha estado ayudando estos últimos meses, aunque mejor dicho sería estas últimas semanas, pude dejar de poco a poco las drogas, aunque no falta un día en que as necesite más que a mi propia vida, pero por fortuna siempre esta conmigo Jane o Jasper, que me ayudan con este vicio.

Algunos se preguntarán, ¿cómo Bella pudo ser tan estúpida para meterse en las drogas?, pues ni yo misma lo se, fue un momento de desesperación, un omento en el que creí que nada más importaba hasta que apareció Mike, Jessica y Tanya, aunque a esta última la odiaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre era hipócrita con ella, y bueno, ellos me llevaron al vicio en el que estaba. Pero para ser sinceros, yo fui la que quiso estar así, yo fui la que consumió sin que nadie me pusiese una pistola en la cabeza, en resumen, todo era mi culpa y ahora lo estaba pagando muy caro.

Baje del auto, y Alice me estaba esperando apoyada en el auto de Edward.

- Hola – saludé a cada uno, a Edward con un beso en la mejilla y a Alice, bueno ella era Alice así que me abrazó como nadie lo había hecho.

- Hola Bella, sabes te tengo que pedir algo, di que si? – dijo Alice, colgándose de mi brazo y poniendo la cara del gato de shrek. Miré un momento a Edward, que tenía una expresión graciosa en su rostro, como que si se quisiera reir, y después miré a Alice, que seguía con esa cara de borrego a medio morir.

- Ya sabes Ali, depende de lo que sea. – volví a mirar a Edward y vi que agachaba y negaba con su cabeza. Eso no era buena señal

- No es mucho, solo una cosa y ya.

- Ok, que quieres. – y como si de un resorte se tratara Alice empezó a saltar en círculos mientras aplaudía, esa era una escena realmente graciosa.

- Bueno, mira, después de esta semana, salimos ya definitivamente del instituto, y bueno la siguiente semana a esta, es la semana de la moda en Milan y bueno, ya sabes mi línea de ropa está entre las escogidas y como ya accediste – dio un minuto de silencio para darle más drama al asunto - ¡SERÁS MI NUEVA MODELO!, desfilarás junto con Edward, y otros chicos que realmente están super guapos.

Me tomo un largo rato recopilar todo lo que había dicho Alice, ya que la muy mugrosa había hablado tan rápido y de un solo soplo que no le había entendido ni papa.

- Dejame ver si entendí, estas contratándome para ser una de tus modelos, que, van a desfilar junto con Edward, y que, me van a ver miles de gente con tus diminutos diseños?

- Aja eso mismo

- Es que acaso estás loca!, no no y no! Yo no voy a salir ahí.

- Oh claro que lo harás Señorita hago-lo-que-se-me-antoja, te pedí un favor y accediste, además, no será gratis, la empresa que organiza te pagará un buen sueldo, como lo hacen con Edward, el ya tiene una buena cantidad de dinero en su cuenta.

- Alice, no me interesa saber cuántos ceros tiene la cuenta de Edward, lo que quiero es NO SALIR EN ESA PASARELA.

- No me importa lo que digas, tu accediste y punto – y sin más se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Esta enana cuando se enojaba no había nadie quien la pudiera soportar, ni si quiera su propia familia, pero después se le pasa como se le vino, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Vamos? – dijo Edward una vez que vimos desaparecer a Alice.

- Claro – tome su brazo y nos fuimos directo hacia nuestra clase, que por suerte nos tocaba juntos.

Pasaron las clases, y bueno, me sentía un poco incomoda, ya que el imbécil de Jacob estaba que me miraba con odio, disculpa, temor, no se que más, pero enserio me estaba dando mucho miedo. Y aunque lo siga amando, creo que el amor no se debe mesclar con temor y mucho menos con odio, y claro, quien no le va a tener miedo a un chico que maltrata a las mujeres, eso no es ser un caballero y mucho menos ser un hombre. Cualquiera lo sabe.

- Bella, ¿en que piensas? – pregunto Edward mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestra siguiente clase juntos, para mi mala suerte solo teníamos tres clases juntos, solos, unas cinco los dos junto con Alice, y cuatro solo con Alice, me sentía mal por haberle tratado de esa forma, pero ella no tenía el derecho a hacer esas caras del gato de Shrek, sabe que cualquiera accede con eso.

- Estaba pensando en como voy a hacer para salir a esa pasarela sin tropezarme.

- Ya quisieras tropezarte, Bella tu tienes un buen equilibrio, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo caer, además si en la pasarela te va bien, puede que te contraten para otras empresas.

- ¿A ti te han contratado para otra empresas? – retomamos nuestro camino hasta llegar al aula, para seguir nuestros camino para sentarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos, que por suerte nos sentábamos juntos,

- Si, soy el modelo oficial de Tommy Hilfiger, soy solo modelo de Lacoste, y salgo en campañas publicitarias de Hugo Boss, no es tan malo que digamos.

- Mmmm, ahora que lo dices, puede que me guste esa vida, pero no se si sea lo correcto, además tengo planes para el futuro, y en ellos no consta ser una modelo. Y, por otro lado quiero hacer las pases con Alice, no me dirige la palabra desde que discutimos!

- No importa Bella, ya sabes que se le pasará, además te prometía que tu serias su modelo oficial, así que no se quedará mucho tiempo enojada. Y por otro lado, lo de ser modelo, a veces es muy fastidioso, por asi decirlo, te llaman de otras empresas, te llaman para los repasos de las pasarelas, todo un relajo, pero a mi me gusta, y se que suena gay, pero sabes que no lo soy! – dijo Edward amenazándome con un dedo, lo que me hizo reir, y pues a el también, después de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegó el profesor, y pues no nos quedó otro remedio que dejar la conversa para otro momento.

Pasaron las clases, y bueno Alice ya no me ignoraba, lo que se sentía muy bien, con Edward, la pasamos la mayoría de tiempo que podíamos juntos, y bueno Jacob, a el no lo volví a ver después de las miradas que me daba a la hora del receso.

Ya era hora de salida, y cada uno tomo rumbo a su auto, menos Edward que me acompañó hasta el mio, pero le dije que tenía que arreglar un par de cosas a lo que se opuso un poco pero después se tranquilizó y me dejó ir.

Y obviamente tenía que arreglar un par de cosas, ya que con lo que falté unas semanas por lo de Rose, tenía que dar algunas lecciones e igualarme las tareas. Lo que fue un poco difícil, ya que habían mandado un montón y no se si logre igualarme.

Después de terminar todo eso, y bueno sacando algunas copias de lo que o pude igualarme, salí rumbo a mi auto, y como era de esperarse era el único en el estacionamiento, lo que me dio un poquito de miedo , ya que era de noche y bueno… no es que digamos que soy un poco miedosa pero si le temo mucho a la obscuridad.

Estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de mi auto, lo que se me estaba haciendo muy difícil por todas los documentos que traía, cuando sentí que alguien me quitaba el peso extra.

No hice más que gritar como una loca maniática, porque que yo sepa, estaba sola sin nadie y bueno que alguien venga y te quite algo sin que te des cuenta es realmente asustadizo, pero alguien me puso una mano en la boca, lo que me hizo sentir un temor extremadamente fuerte, porque, y si es un violador que me quiere secuestrar.

Esto estaba mal, pero muy mal.

- Tranquila Bella soy yo, Jacob. – dijo en un susurro, lo que me hizo sentir alivio pero otra vez vino el miedo – te voy a quitar la mano, pero si me prometes que nos vas a volver a gritar. – lo más que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, lo que a el lo reconforto, pero a mi no.

- Que haces aquí – pregunte, ahora si dándome la vuelta para poder encararlo.

- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó ayer, no tenía que haber reaccionado como lo hice, y bueno…Lo siento. – agachó la cabeza, realmente dolido por lo que me hizo, pero también sentía vergüenza por como reaccionó.

Por una marte me pareció bien, que se sienta mal por haberme tratado como a una cualquiera.

Me sentí mal por tener ese pensamiento, se que no debí actuar así, pero….

- Desearía perdonarte, pero no se si pueda, sabes… cuando uno pierde la confianza y el respeto hacia otro, es difícil recuperarla, y yo no se si puedo volver a confiar en ti, después de lo que me hiciste.

- Se que hice mal Bella, lo reconozco, y se que nunca debí actuar como un cretino, por eso te pido disculpas por lo que hice.

- Dame tiempo Jacob, ¿te parece?, tu mismo sabes que yo sigo enamorada de ti, pero también hay alguien más, alguien que no me trata como tu lo hiciste, así que si me das un poco de tiempo, no se, tal vez pueda perdonarte. Pero mientras tanto...No

.

* * *

**Hola! Como andan?**

**Bien supongo., por que yo ando que salto en un pie, hahaha, si soy exagerada pero…**

**Bueno por fin sabemos lo que pasó con Rose, triste ¿verdad?**

**El muy cretino de Royce se merece mil años de cárcel, si no es más.**

**¿Que les pareció este capi?**

**Ya saben se acepta Criticas, Comentarios y/o Sugerencias!**

**.  
**

_Flexer_

_Wow, aki como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la explicación de Rose, sinceramente pienso que ella nunca debió aceptar cosas de extraños y mas si es que Royce se lo da! Hehe_

_Besos!_

_Cuidate!_

_._

_Paolacullenvsblack_

_Bueno, ya se ve quien es el hombre misterioso, nada más y nada menos que Royce. _

_Y bueno, lo de Emmett, también lo he estado pensando y bueno creo que en uno de los próximos capis vamos a ver lo que pasa. xD_

_Besos!_

_Cuidate!_

* * *

**Bueno, yo me despido!, tengan un buen fin de semana!**


	23. Malos Ratos

_**Bueno ya saben, lo típico de todas estas historias, he he. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIR MEYER, Y PUES LA HISTORIA SI ES DE MI AUTORÍA xD.**_

_**Este Capi se llama Malos Ratos**_

_**Disfrútenlo! **_

* * *

Luego de la pequeña charla que tuve con Jake, nunca más lo volví a ver…

Bueno si lo veía pero no nos pasábamos palabra, por mi parte no quería entablar nada con él, pero por otra parte me sentía mal conmigo misma porque no le había dado tiempo para que se me acerque, era una mala persona lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada si él era el que se porto mal conmigo.

Por una parte me alegraba, me da mi espacio y mi tiempo, pero por otra parte, me ponía triste, saber que está sufriendo por mí.

- ¿BELLA YA ESTAS LISTA? – gritó Alice desde el piso de abajo.

Si, hoy era nuestra graduación, y Alice vino para poder "arreglarme" porque según ella, yo no podía hacer nada, pero no le di ese gusto, me encerré e mi dormitorio y a ella la deje afuera, que aprenda que yo si puedo hacer lo que ella también puede, y en menos tiempo en el que ella se demora.

- SI, YA BAJO – me puse un poco de gloss en mis labios y salí.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que Bella si puede maquillarse y arreglarse después de todo. – dijo Alice.

- Ya cállate Alice, no soy una inútil.

- Ya me di cuenta. Bueno, vamos.

Y sin más salimos al auto de Alice, ya que ella decía que nos ahorraremos tiempo porque su auto es más rápido. Lástima que Edward no pudo venir por órdenes de Alice.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó con cautela Alice.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ya te llegaron las respuestas de las universidades a las que mandaste la solicitud?

- Si, ayer me llego la de Yale, y la de Julliard, pero estoy preocupada porque todavía no me llega la de Harvard y la de Dartmouth.

- Y porque te preocupas por esas, ya tienes aseguradas dos.

- Si, pero me siento inquieta, suponte que no me acepten, y aunque ya tena esas dos universidades aseguradas, no sé si pueda vivir con el cargo de conciencia de que nunca me aceptaron en Dartmouth, y peor en Harvard.

- Tranquila, ya vas a ver que si te aceptan.

- Y a ti Alice, ¿ya te llegaron?

- Si, también de Julliard, de la NYU, y la Universidad de París.

- Que bien, y… y a Edward.

- A él también, parece que nos investigaron así que nos aceptaron a los tres en Julliard.

- ¿Solo en esa universidad?

- No, también en la Universidad de California, en Stanford, pero a él tampoco le llega de Harvard ni de Dartmouth.

- ¿Mandaste alguna solicitud para la Universidad de Oxford o la de Londres? – pregunté

- No, no me quiero quedar aquí en Londres. Quiero probar algo nuevo. – me dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual correspondí.

Me quedé pensativa, en lo que me dijo Alice, a los tres nos habían aceptado en Julliard, y mi sueño desde que era pequeña era ir a Julliard, y bueno aquí estábamos a punto de ir a la universidad y todavía no sabíamos a cual.

- Alice, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro – me sonrió con confianza.

- Pues ya sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de Edward y todavía no se que regalarle...¿me ayudas a escoger el regalo?

- Bueno…haber…déjame pensar y después te digo que le puedes regalar..¿vale?

- Ok.

Alice siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos al instituto, los profesores nos hicieron formar por orden alfabético del apellido, a lo lejos veía como Edward saludaba a su hermana y ella le decía algo, Edward giro la cabeza en mi dirección, encontrándose con mi mirada, me dio una sonrisa torcida, a la cual a muchas chicas caerían rendidas ante eso, pero yo era diferente, pero no era menos cierto que también esa sonrisa causaba que miles de mariposas se disipen por mi estomago.

Le devolví la sonrisa, un poco tímida por su intensa mirada, desvié mi mirada para encontrarme con otros ojos con una mirada profunda, se podría decir que más que la de Edward. Jacob me miraba con el ceño fruncido, alternando su mirada de mí a Edward. No entendí el por qué de su mirada o el por qué de su ceño fruncido, pero que se le podía hacer.

Después de un rato, una chica a la cual no conocía pasó a dar el discurso, y empezaron a repartir los diplomas.

La ceremonia no duro mucho, así que cuando acabó todo el mundo lanzo sus birretes de graduación al cielo, todo el mundo se empezó a reunir con sus propias familias, trate de buscar con la mirada a Edward o simplemente a Alice, no los encontré a ninguno de los dos, eso me decía que tal vez ya se debieron ir con Carlisle y Esme, por lo tanto yo me fui con mi familia.

-Por fin acabaste el instituto – dijo Jazz abrasándome por detrás.

- Lo sé, pero ahora a elegir a que universidad quiero ir, es una molestia seguir estudiando sabes.

- Es verdad pero lo más importante s que pronto te graduaras igual que ahora, mírate no mas, parece que fue ayer que recién llegamos aquí..

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, deja de abrazar a mi hija que ya es mi turno ¿no crees?- dijo Renée haciendo sonar su zapato en el suelo. Jasper rio y me soltó.

Después de ese momento de felicitaciones, mis padres se fueron en su auto y Jasper, Rose y yo, en el de este, según ellos querían ir al restaurante mas exclusivo de Londres, pero como yo no quise, y mi madre no se quedaba sin hacer nada organizo una mini reunión donde solo se encontraban los más allegados a la familia. Eso para Renée quería decir toda la familia Cullen y la familia Vulturi, más la nuestra.

En cuanto llegamos, Renée y Charlie estaban junto con Esme y Carlisle, y Aro y Sulpicia….alrededor de una enorme mesa… y Jane, Alec, y los hermanos Cullen, incluyendo al grandulón de Emmett

- Hola chicos! – dijo Charlie saliendo de donde estaba para venir donde estábamos, llego hasta casi donde yo estaba y sin mas me abrazó, cosa que sorprendió a todos, ya que Charlie no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo- Felicidades pequeña – susurro.

- Gracias papá.

- Bueno ya dejesen de cursilerías – grito Emmett – ya se sabe que estos chicos se graduaron y tendrán una vida por delante, con malos y buenos, muy buenos momentos. – y ahí está…Emmett con su doble sentido. Lástima que ya no me hacía sonrojar como antes.

- Se supone que esto iba a ser una sorpresa para todos los chicos, pero como siempre nadie sabe respetar las leyes de tránsito – habló por primera vez Carlisle, mirando a cada uno de sus hijos y bueno Jasper también se ganó una.

- Es verdad chicos, deben tener más cuidado. Pero ya dejemos los sermones para otro momento, porque no queremos arruinar este. ¿verdad? – dijo Aro.

- Pues yo opino que todos los hombres se han puesto de acuerdo para que ellos sean los de los cotilleos – dijo Alice, haciendo reir a todo el que estaba presente en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos todos estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo unos de los deliciosos platillos que sabia hacer Esme, para después comenzar con el que hizo Renée y terminar con el delicioso postre de tres leches que hizo Sulpicia.

Luego de esa agradable reunión cada uno se fue a sentarse en un cómodo sillón para hablar de los que a cada uno le paso, mientras tanto yo me iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

- Bella – me sorprendí, ya que no crei que alguien me estuviese siguiendo -, lo siento pequeña, pero necesito que hablemos.

- Claro papá, vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos por las escaleras de la cocina, que en este caso eran muy practicas, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Le dije a Charlie que se pusiera cómodo y se sentó en el filo de la cama, mientras yo estaba sentada en el centro.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se puso un poco tenso e incomodo, asi que tome la palabra para no estar mas incomodos.

- Y bueno…de que era lo que querías hablar conmigo.

- Lo se todo Bella – me sorprendió su respuesta, como es que sabia todo

- ¿Perdón? – si el sabia todo….me muero…no literalmente pero….

- Se que te drogabas..

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y mil veces lo siento.**

**Se que no merezco el perdón de nadie por todo el tiempo que no actualicé.**

**No tengo excusas porque no las hay, no pude haber sido tan irresponsable como lo fui con esta historia.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco corto. **

**Y si quieren mandarme a quien sabe donde por todo el tiempo de espera, no importa me lo merezco!**

_Les quería comentar que publique una nueva historia se llama "Volviendo a sentir", esta en proceso, pero va bien hasta ahora, si tienen un poquito de tiempo, les agradecería que la leyeran...jeje_**  
**

**Besos!**

**Cuidense muxo!**


End file.
